L'Ame Immortelle
by Miyavi Kikumaru
Summary: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajudá-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? .:Shaka & Mu:. HIATUS - Será terminada assim que possível.
1. Parte I

Título – L'Ame Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? MuxShaka

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen" (L'Ame Immortelle)_

Parte I

"_Esconda as cicatrizes para manter afastado..._

_Porque acho que você não confia  
Em meu suicídio politicamente correto...?  
Eu choro quando anjos merecem morrer!"_

_-_

_-  
_

-Mamãe! Mamãe! Não me deixe aqui no escuro! Mãe, eu estou com medo! – Gritava e corria em direção a sua mãe, mas não a alcançava, cada vez ficava mais longe, até desaparecer – Mãe!

O escuro, em sua totalidade e assombro... O verdadeiro trauma? A solidão...

A solidão no quarto escuro.

Mu acorda de sobressalto, suando.

"Porque diabos este sonho de novo...Já faz...Tanto tempo" – Ele olha no relógio, para não perder o costume, se espreguiça e se levanta, pronto para um novo dia. Depois de um banho e um bom café, já estava pronto para a escola e com forças renovadas.

Como estava um pouco atrasado, foi correndo para o colégio. A verdade era que nunca foi muito bom com horários.

Ao chegar na sala, o professor havia acabado de entrar e por pouco, permite sua entrada, se senta no lugar de sempre, ao lado de Afrodite, seu grande amigo.

-Chegando atrasado de novo? – Fala, irritando o outro

-Ah, não enche Dite, só porque você tem cisma em horários, não quer dizer que todos sejam assim...

-Eu gosto de ser perfeito, obrigado.

-Eu nunca disse isso... – E assim, os dois riem baixo

Gostava da rotina que estava submetido, estava acostumado com ela. Todos os dias acordava, um pouco atrasado, é claro, corria como um louco para se aprontar, ficava pronto e então corria para a escola, somente para ficar sentado do lado de Dite, zoando baixo durante todas as aulas.

Uma vida perfeitamente normal, como qualquer outro adolescente comum, e embora ele de fato não fosse comum, nesses pequenos momentos, se sentia.

As aulas demoraram a acabar, sendo um daqueles dias longos, que parece que nunca vão acabar, onde parece que quando se passou meia hora, na verdade, foram transcorridos apenas cinco minutos...

Ainda assim, o tempo passa, devagar ou rápido, de fato não importa.

Depois do término das aulas, acabou por ficar no colégio para ajudar na preparação de um evento que se aproximava, mesmo não gostando de voltar tarde para casa, não pôde negar o pedido do amigo.

Uma vez que todo o trabalho permitido para o dia foi feito, Mu se esgueirou rapidamente para os armários, onde pegou rapidamente alguns de seus livros, os pôs na mochila e correu para a rua.

Caminhava apressado, havia acabado se atrasando e saindo muito tarde do colégio, já estava escuro. Deviam ser umas oito horas.

"Como o tempo passa rápido quando nos distraímos!" – Pensa enquanto se apressava para chegar em casa.

Não que alguém se preocupasse com a demora de Mu, mas aquela rua pela qual tinha de passar era perigosa, então quanto mais cedo melhor. O rapaz morava sozinho há algum tempo, assim como se sustentava também.

Nos fins de semana trabalhava em uma lojinha de conveniências que ficava bem ao lado de seu apartamento e outros três dias por semana, de tarde, logo após a aula, trabalhava em uma confeitaria. Não eram exatamente os melhores trabalhos do mundo, mas era honesto e ele conseguia sobreviver.

Sentiu alguém atrás de si, assustou-se e olhou para trás, mas nada viu. Apressa então, ainda mais, o passo, se sentia enjoado e, infelizmente, tinha certeza do que vinha a seguir. Cobriu a boca com a mão para não vomitar. Caiu de joelhos no chão, não conseguia respirar direito. Então ele viu, uma menina com a camisola de hospital e uma faixa enrolada na cabeça.

-Ajude-nos... – Ela murmurava. Mu se levantou e começou a correr, fugia da visão, do pesadelo que ela significava, correu até não agüentar mais, até não saber mais onde estava, só não podia ficar ali. Sentou-se no chão, encostando-se na parede, estava suado e repetia a mesma coisa sem parar

-Não posso ajudar! Não posso ajudar! Desculpe-me, não posso ajudar... - A voz sumindo na escuridão da noite.

Shaka voltava para casa tarde da noite, já passava das duas! Quando se envolvia no trabalho, se desligava do relógio e tudo mais que pudesse haver em volta.

"Como o tempo passa rápido! Nem vi que estava tão tarde!" – Pensava o homem, que, apesar de ser rico e ter muitos carros a sua disposição, se assim os quisesse, preferia e adorava caminhar. Caminhava tranqüilamente, olhando a paisagem de todos os dias, os grandes casarões, encobertos pelas sombras da noite, misteriosos, frios e fechados...

Adorava aquelas ruas e aquelas mansões, fazia questão de passar ali todos os dias, mas, quando estava passando na frente de uma loja há muito, fechada, reparou que alguém estava sentado, encolhido, encostado na porta. Já ia saindo quando viu uma mochila jogada no canto e reparou que a pessoa vestia roupas de estudante.

"Droga! Minha consciência não vai ficar tranqüila se eu não ajudar! Será que ele está bem?"

Aproximou-se com cautela até se abaixar ao lado da pessoa que parecia adormecida.

-Está tudo bem? – Pergunta, baixinho, colocando a mão na cabeleira lilás. Para a sua surpresa, a pessoa teve uma reação brusca, empurrando sua mão para longe.

-Não...não encosta...não posso ajudar... – Falava baixo. Os olhos verdes fitavam os azuis. Então, o loiro notou que o outro tinha o rosto avermelhado.

-Está tudo bem – Shaka pousou a mão na testa do outro – Você está queimando em febre! O que aconteceu com você? – Mas o outro apenas fechou os olhos lentamente – Ótimo! E ele ainda desmaia! – Reparando melhor, o garoto que possuía feições delicadas era extremamente bonito. Mas não era hora para pensar naquilo!

O loiro se levantou, pensou um pouco, coçou a cabeça.

-Droga! Se eu tivesse vindo de carro! – Fala para si mesmo – "Mas aí, provavelmente não o veria"

-Ótimo! – Coloca a mochila do outro nas costas e pega-o no colo – "Até que ele é leve..."

Shaka faz o resto do percurso para casa carregando o estudante no colo. Logo que chegou em casa, apoiou as pernas do estudante no chão e com dificuldade destrancou a porta, acendeu a luz e colocou-o no sofá.

"Já não sou tão jovem como antigamente, não consigo fazer tanto exercício!" – Reclamava mentalmente enquanto tratava de fechar a porta da casa.

-E agora, o que eu faço? Já o carreguei até aqui, vou cuidar dele... – Shaka pegou um cobertor, cobriu o suposto doente e depois colocou em sua testa um pano úmido. Olhando a cena levemente pensativo, resolveu que por hora, aquilo estava de bom tamanho e que deveria tomar um banho, para relaxar, e depois veria se poderia fazer algo mais, e assim o fez.

Uma vez banhado, desceu as escadas tranqüilamente, já se sentindo uma nova pessoa e viu que o jovem ainda dormia, então, a passos lentos foi até a cozinha e pegou um copo de água na geladeira, voltando logo em seguida. Encostou-se no batente da cozinha e ficou observando aquele que estava deitado no sofá.

O desconhecido dormia tranqüilamente, aspirando com calma. Parecia um anjo, de tão belo que era.

"Talvez ele tenha a identidade na mochila, ou o telefone de para quem ligar".– Pensa Shaka, que mexe na mochila de Mu, mas não acha nada.

"Pelo menos de acordo com o R.G. dele, se chama Mu Ueda, hum, dezessete anos e está, de acordo com a carteirinha de estudante, no terceiro ano do colegial... Mas nenhum telefone..."

Tinha um pouco de medo que aquele menino estivesse metido em algum problema, como drogas, ou tivesse apanhado de alguma gangue, mas ainda assim, o que fazer? Chamar uma ambulância e deixá-lo passar a noite no hospital?... Afinal, não tinha achado nada que o fizesse um viciado nos seus pertences...

-Não posso ajudar... – Murmura Mu mais uma vez

Shaka o encara alguns instantes – Melhor eu ficar aqui com ele. – E dizendo isso, se senta ao lado de Mu. Se ficasse ali, ainda poderia vigiá-lo, para que o colegial não tivesse a chance de roubá-lo.

-Não se preocupe, está tudo bem... – Murmura baixo na orelha do colegial, enquanto retira alguns fios de cabelo de sua face, aquilo pareceu acalmar o adormecido que parou de se mexer e de falar dormindo. O loiro sorri de leve e, depois de algum tempo ali, acaba por adormecer...

Shaka acorda de manhã e encontra um par de olhos verdes encarando. Sorri de leve e se espreguiça.

-Bom-dia... – Fala, sonolento – Como se sente?

-Bem é...O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – Pergunta sem graça, não sabia como havia parado ali e isso o incomodava um pouco. Cora levemente com os pensamentos que passam por sua cabeça.

-Eu encontrei você no meio da rua, como você estava com febre, eu te trouxe para a minha casa. Aquele jeito definitivamente, não era o de um viciado ou ladrão, então, como por mágica, todas as suas suspeitas desapareceram, e Shaka chegou a se sentir um pouco bobo por sequer ter pensado na possibilidade.

-Ah...Desculpe o incômodo... – Dizendo isso, Mu se levanta rapidamente e pega suas coisas que estavam no chão, perto do sofá, desajeitadamente, quase caindo ao fazê-lo.

-Espere! – Fala Shaka se levantando e fazendo o outro lhe encarar

-Não quer, ao menos, tomar um café?

-Acho que já abusei demais da sua hospitalidade.

-Tem razão, seus pais devem estar preocupados...

-Meus pais não moram comigo! – Corta Mu, rapidamente, visivelmente nervoso. Não gostava do rumo daquela conversa...

-Então não vejo o por quê de recusar o convite de um simples café da manhã, afinal, eu te salvei ontem. – Shaka sorri, persuasivo.

-Está bem... – Mu põe a mochila no chão e depois de sorrir de volta para o loiro, o segue para a cozinha, ainda, encantadoramente sem jeito.

"Mal sabe ele a encrenca em que está metido, ficando aqui comigo..." – Pensa o de cabeleira cor de lavanda, preocupado.

Depois do café, Shaka levou-o para casa. Sem tempo de fazer qualquer outra coisa que não fosse um banho rápido, Mu foi para o colégio, novamente atrasado. Ficou a olhar pela janela, esperando o dia passar, não estava com vontade de ver nada e nem ninguém, o horário então acabou por passar mais rápido do que pensava e, logo, o rapaz saia do colégio. Quando estava na escada da saída, apareceu a única pessoa que se importava com ele naquele colégio e também, o único com que se importava.

O amigo se aproxima.

-Mu! – O rapaz de cachos sorri e se aproxima – Você está bem? Chegou mais atrasado do que o normal hoje.

-Não se preocupe Afrodite, eu estou bem. Apenas não me sentia bem, só isso – E Mu dá um sorriso tranqüilizador para o amigo.

-Que bom! Fiquei preocupado! É uma pena que não tivemos tempo de conversar hoje, quase não nos encontramos. Mas o que eu queria avisar é que seu irmão está te esperando na porta

-Meu irmão? – Mu se precipita e começa a correr escada a baixo – Obrigado pelo aviso Dite, até amanhã! – E dizendo isso, o garoto faz a curva na escada, deixando o amigo para trás, que ainda lhe sorria, levemente confuso.

Mu correu até alcançar os portões do colégio, onde, realmente, seu irmão o aguardava parado na frente de um carro da cor gelo, fora de suas roupas formais e ternos, calçando apenas uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul, combinando com seus cabelos.

-Milo! O que você faz aqui? – Pergunta o estudante ao irmão que ao vê-lo, apenas sorri, feliz em vê-lo bem.

-Não seria melhor dizer "é um prazer me encontrar com você maninho querido" ou, pelo menos "fiquei com saudades?" Assim vou me sentir indesejado... - Brinca, como sempre, carinhoso.

-Está bem! – Mu abraça o irmão e murmura um "estava com saudade..." – Agora, o que você faz aqui, se você nunca vem me ver? - O ariano não se deixava levar...

-Não sei se eu te disse, mas o meu namorado, Camus, trabalha com comércio exterior, e por acaso, ele é muito amigo do chefe dele...

-Seu namorado te traiu? – Pergunta Mu, não entendendo aonde aquilo iria chegar.

-NÃO! Óbvio que não, o Camus jamais faria uma coisa dessas, mas me deixa terminar, tá legal cabeçudo? – Milo percebe que Mu ria e ri também, logo os dois resolvem ir comer alguma coisa, e continuarem a conversar no caminho, saindo do meio da rua e entrando no carro do mais velho. Milo então, prossegue com sua história.

-Agora, continuando de onde eu havia parado, Camus foi almoçar com Shaka hoje e este lhe contou que havia encontrado um menino na rua ontem, e disse que seu nome era Ueda, Camus, preocupado, me ligou e me contou o ocorrido e eu vim te ver e saber o que aconteceu.

Ambos permaneceram calados por um tempo até que Mu retomou a palavra – Fazia seis meses...Seis meses que eu não via nada, mas ontem, quando eu estava voltando para casa, eu vi um espírito de uma menina me pedindo socorro, e você sabe que todas as vezes que eu vejo esse tipo de coisa, eu passo mal. - Sabia que enrolar não iria funcionar, não com Milo, então acaba confessando de uma vez, que era o melhor a fazer.

Milo apenas prestou atenção no que o seu irmão dizia, e depois daquilo, não comentaram nada mais sobre o ocorrido, era desconfortável tanto para um quanto para outro falar sobre aquilo. Não queriam se lembrar do passado.

De início, Mu disse que naquele dia precisaria trabalhar, mas Milo, que já havia pensado em tudo, avisou-lhe que já havia ligado para o dono da confeitaria, explicando para o senhor que Mu não se sentia bem, e conseguindo-lhe uma semana de folga, e embora o caçula não tivesse ficado muito contente com a notícia, aceitou-a, afinal, não era sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ver seu irmão.

Passaram o dia juntos, apenas falando de assuntos leves, como os dias haviam transcorrido dos dois lados, o dia, como todos os dias amenamente divertidos, acaba rapidamente. Depois de jantarem tranqüilamente, Milo insistiu que, pelo menos naquela noite, fosse para casa dele, Mu, sabendo que não passava de um sentimento de proteção do irmão, aceitou, mesmo que não gostasse de se meter na casa dele, se fosse para fazê-lo se sentir melhor...

No dia seguinte, o de cabelos azuis o levou para o colégio logo pela manhã. Novamente, Mu apenas esperou o dia passar, estava muito desanimado, não gostava que os outros se preocupassem com ele, principalmente Milo, que era a única pessoa que tinha como família!

Com a ajuda de Afrodite, se sentiu um pouco melhor e, depois de muita conversa, o garoto delicado convenceu Mu que o ajudasse, mais uma vez com as preparações para a festa do colégio.

Saiu tarde, mais uma vez e se apressou, afinal, não era como se quisesse se encontrar com a garotinha novamente, mas aquilo foi, praticamente inevitável. Quando estava passando mais ou menos pelo mesmo trecho do dia anterior, sentiu um cheiro terrível, parecia ser enxofre, seguido daquela horrível sensação de enjôo.

"Droga!" – Sem se importar muito com mais nada, Mu correu como da última vez, até sentir que estava livre.

Respirou fundo, vendo-se livre da incômoda visão, mas, apesar disso, sua cabeça ardia muito e se sentia tonto, começou a se apressar e esbarrou em alguém sem perceber – Me desculpe – Murmura sem olhar o rosto da pessoa

-O que aconteceu com você? – Pergunta o rapaz de voz conhecida – Parece que sempre que eu te encontro você está assim! – Ao ouvir aquela voz e aquele cheiro, que no momento lhe pareceram tão familiares, Mu foi relaxando e sentindo a cabeça girar.

-Diga a menina que não posso ajuda-la... – Fala Mu, completamente sem noção do que falava, já delirando com a febre alta.

-"Ele falou uma coisa parecida ontem" – Pensa – Que menina Mu? – Pergunta rapidamente, curioso sobre o que tudo aquilo se tratava.

-Ao espírito dela... – E dizendo isso, Mu desmaia, novamente, nos braços do loiro.

-Espírito? – Fala Shaka em voz alta, muito surpreso com a resposta.

* * *

_**O trecho do começo é a tradução de um pedaço da música Chop Suey! **__**Do System of a Down!**_

_**1 – L'Ame Immortalle quer dizer "Alma Imortal" em francês.**_


	2. Parte II

Título – L'Ame Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? MuxShaka

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen"_

Parte II

"_Onde eu estava_

_Eu tinha asas que não conseguiam voar_

_Onde eu estava_

_Eu tinha lágrimas que não podiam chorar..."_

-

-

Estava em um lago, mas se olhasse para baixo, ele era negro, não conseguia nem ver seu próprio reflexo.

Começa a afundar, estava em desespero, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se mexer, já não tinha mais ar, havia morrido. Sente dois braços finos abraçando sua cintura

-Ajude-me! – Murmura a voz, enquanto era arrastado para o fundo.

Mu acordou, não se lembrava de onde estava, olhou em volta confuso e finalmente reconheceu o lugar como sendo a casa de Shaka.

-Como eu vim parar aqui? – Murmura ainda não se lembrando de muita coisa

-Você desmaiou nos meus braços ontem! – O loiro responde, saindo da cozinha. – Fiquei preocupado com você. Está bem?

-Ah! Sim! – Responde Mu, corando, sem jeito por fazer o rapaz ajuda-lo pela segunda vez.

O indiano havia ficado muito curioso com a história de espíritos de Mu, sem saber se ele estava falando sério, ou se eram apenas delírios da febre, resolveu averiguar por si só, sem perguntar diretamente ao garoto de cabelos lavanda, afinal não sabia como abordar tal assunto com ele.

Percebendo o visível desconforto do colegial, Shaka resolve quebrar o silêncio – Mas afinal de contas, por que você vem tão tarde para casa? Creio que suas aulas não acabam nesse horário.

-Sim, sim! É que estou ajudando a preparar algumas festividades que vão acontecer no colégio em breve – Responde Mu, ficando um pouco mais calmo.

-Entendi... – Após ponderar um pouco em alguns segundos de silêncio, o loiro declara – Faremos o seguinte então. Passarei a te buscar de noite no colégio, não é certo alguém da sua idade voltar para casa nesse horário, sozinho! Pode ser perigoso. – Mu o olha surpreso, mas Shaka nem o deixa interferir – E pude perceber que sua saúde também não está muito boa, então, está decidido!

Por mais que o colegial tentasse, não conseguiu tirar a idéia da cabeça de Shaka, que foi resoluto ao afirmar que passaria a busca-lo no colégio para que não voltasse mais sozinho. Além disso, também tomou nota do telefone celular e do residencial para qualquer emergência.

Nos dias que se passaram, Shaka, muito curioso com aquela posição em que Mu se encontrava, passou a sondar Camus, para que esse lhe dissesse alguma coisa sobre o adolescente de cabelos lavanda.

Camus, muito ciente da situação, acaba por falar com Milo, que fica preocupado com aquilo tudo, afinal de contas, o que aquele loiro poderia querer com seu irmãozinho?

Resolveu que aquele dia mesmo iria conversar com o loiro, afinal de contas, o que ele tanto queria saber sobre seu irmão caçula?

* * *

Quando o relógio bateu exatamente onze horas da noite, Shaka passou no colégio para pegar Mu e levá-lo para casa.

Mu entrou no carro, sem graça com aquilo, ainda não havia se acostumado com o fato de Shaka ir pegá-lo na escola, fora o fato de que Afrodite passara o dia lhe atazanando, dizendo que o loiro era seu namorado... Coisas de Afrodite...

-Como foi a aula? – Pergunta Shaka, quebrando o clima pesado que havia se instalado.

-Hum... – Mu resmunga, sem a mínima vontade de falar sobre seu dia naquele insuportável colégio. Percebendo o descaso do colegial, Shaka resolve perguntar sobre outra coisa, tentando manter algum diálogo.

-E quando será a festa?

-Festa? – Pergunta Mu, se virando para o de olhos azuis, arqueando uma sobrancelha

-Sim, a festa do colégio.

-Ah sim! Ela será depois de amanhã, nesse fim de semana – sorri um pouco com o comentário – As coisas estão uma bagunça por causa disso.

-Imagino! – Responde Shaka, divertido.

O resto do percurso foi feito em silêncio, mas sem o desconforto anterior.

Ao chegar no pequeno apartamento em que Mu morava, Shaka pára o carro e o espera descer, coisa que não acontece, pois o cinto na cadeira de Mu parecia estar emperrado e ele não conseguia abri-lo.

Shaka resolve ajuda-lo e, em pouco tempo o cinto se abre, o loiro sorri e levanta o rosto, percebendo que estava perigosamente perto do rosto de Mu, que agora, corava rapidamente.

Por um momento, o loiro levanta um pouco mais o rosto, fazendo os lábios muito próximos. Mu estava muito corado, e Shaka não pôde deixar de pensar que ele ficava lindo daquela forma.

Mas, tomado pela razão que ainda se forçava a ter, o loiro se afasta cuidadosamente.

O garoto com cabelos cor de lavanda sai do carro rapidamente, sentindo o coração bater muito acelerado. O que diabos era aquilo?

Apressa-se a entrar no pequeno prédio e depois corre em direção a seu apartamento. Assim que chega em seu andar, abre a porta rapidamente, para depois bate-la com força. Aos poucos sente o coração acalmar, escorrega pela parede e fica um bom tempo encostado na porta, apenas divagando...

Sentia-se nervoso. Como seria amanhã, quando Shaka viesse lhe buscar no colégio? Só de pensar nisso sentia o coração pular, tudo dentro dele parecia se revirar. Estava muito nervoso!

Em meio a essa preocupação, nem havia reparado quando o ar subitamente ficou mais frio. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Não podia mais ficar sozinho que ela aparecia para lhe pedir ajuda?

Sentiu a característica ânsia de vômito, seu corpo tremia. Estava muito frio, tão frio a ponto de soltar uma leve fumaça pela boca.

Foi então que ela voltou. Os mesmos cabelos loiros, olhos vidrados, roupa de hospital e aquela faixa na cabeça.

-Por favor, me sinto sozinha aqui! Venha me ver... – Ela se aproximava, e a cada passo que ela dava, Mu sentia o frio aumentar, assim como a vontade de vomitar – No cemitério do abandonado hospital Saint Angels! – Nesse momento ela encostou sua pequena mão na testa de Mu, ele ficou extremamente tonto, viu tudo e girar e por fim acabou desmaiando.

Acorda pela manhã com o sol batendo pela janela, ele levanta em um pulo, ainda assustado com a noite anterior.

Um pouco mais tranqüilo ao perceber que era de manhã e que o espírito desaparecera, vai ao banheiro, para tomar um grande e relaxante banho...

Pensava sobre a existência do tal hospital Saint Angels, nunca havia ouvido falar dele. Seria um hospital tão antigo assim?

Já eram mais de nove horas e naquele horário, nem se quisesse poderia ir para a aula, então, passou o dia pesquisando na internet sobre o tal hospital, afinal, aquele dia também não tinha de trabalhar, então tinha tempo de sobra. Achou algumas lendas, histórias locais, mas nada que indicasse o lugar onde ficava o maldito hospital.

Já no final da tarde, recebeu a agradável surpresa de Afrodite, uma visita do mesmo, que dizia estar muito preocupado, pois o amigo não aparecera no colégio e esses dias, não parecia estar bem.

Mu escutava a tudo divertido, a verdade era que a presença do amigo o alegrava, o fazia relaxar de seus problemas e preocupações.

Estava evitando pensar em Shaka e, com o amigo por lá, também evitava pensar em espíritos, que tanto o incomodavam. A presença do mesmo não podia ser melhor!

Mas, como tudo o que é bom acaba excessivamente rápido, Dite logo teve de se retirar para arrumar os preparativos finais da festa que seriam no dia seguinte.

Logo a noite caiu e Mu continuava a pesquisar sobre o estranho cemitério. Já devia ser por volta das oito horas quando o garoto de cabelos lavanda finalmente achou o endereço.

Não se demorou muito, logo pegou o agasalho e saiu de casa, apressado. O ônibus que ia até a rua onde ficava o suposto hospital abandonado, demorou excessivamente para chegar, fazendo o ariano concluir que não muitos deviam pegá-lo.

Quando o transporte finalmente veio, teve suas suspeitas concluídas, pois no ônibus só tinham ele, o motorista e um passageiro.

Sentou-se em um lugar ao lado da janela, encostando a cabeça na mesma, apenas vendo a paisagem passar. Primeiramente havia um horrível trânsito, fazendo-o atrasar-se quase uma hora, depois, enquanto o veículo se distanciava da balbúrdia da cidade, que ele pôde perceber como o local era um lugar afastado.

Chega depois de mais de duas horas, descendo, agora sozinho do ônibus.

A rua era uma rua escura, onde quase todos os postes estavam apagados, com exceção de um, bem no meio, piscava. O silêncio total predominava no local, não havia nada ou ninguém para se visto ou ouvido.

Não passava ninguém por aquelas ruas. De um lado, o do ponto de ônibus, havia um muro, do que parecia, de uma residência, gigantesca, provavelmente de veraneio, e do outro, ocupando a rua inteira, escombros do antigo hospital.

Como aquele espírito o havia achado? O hospital beirava sair da cidade, ficava em um subúrbio totalmente afastado! Como ela poderia ter ido tão longe?

Aquilo, definitivamente, era horripilante!

As janelas quebradas, tudo escuro, a neblina leve e toda a rua, escura. Sim, era definitivamente assustador!

Tentando não pensar muito no assunto, Mu atravessou os portões de metal e foi direto, a passos rápidos para os fundos do hospital, evitando olhar as janelas, com medo de ver algo indesejado, nos jardins, afinal, era onde, podia ser encontrado seu cemitério.

Acendeu a lanterna que havia pegado em casa e foi caminhando cuidadosamente. Detestava aquele tipo de coisa!

Afinal, o que o espírito de uma garotinha podia querer com ele?

Ouve um galho estalar e se vira rapidamente, mas não vê nada, ainda assustado continua a caminhar por entre as tantas lápides. Como reconheceria o túmulo da garotinha?

Resolve consultar o relógio para ver o horário, mas percebe que esse estava parado. Aquilo, decididamente não era legal!

Estava quase dando meia volta quando sente o característico frio. Eram aqueles os momentos que mais odiava!

Quando achava que sabia o que estava prestes a vir, seu celular tocou, fazendo com que o frio fosse, imediatamente, embora.

Atendeu a ligação. Era Shaka, salvador, porém, muito irritado.

-Onde está? – A voz dele estava alterada – Vim no colégio te buscar, mas descubro que você não está aqui. Deixou-me preocupado.

Sim, havia esquecido de avisá-lo. Imediatamente sua consciência pesa.

-Eu estou...Ahn...Em casa! – Pensa rápido

-Então vou passar aí e...

-Não! Não venha...Estou...Ocupado – Se sente nervoso, as desculpas estavam acabando.

-Porque não me diz logo onde está e vou buscá-lo logo de uma vez? – A voz de Shaka parecia cansada. Como ele sabia das coisas desse jeito?

Acabou por revelar onde estava, a princípio, o loiro ficou assustado, depois voltou para preocupado e por fim, curioso.

Naquele horário o trânsito estava visivelmente mais calmo, passado o horário de pique e Shaka pôde chegar no local relativamente mais rápido, demorando apenas, um pouco mais de uma hora. Comparada com as mais de duas horas que Mu havia levado, aquilo não foi muito.

Amedrontado de que aquilo pudesse voltar a acontecer, o colegial foi para a rua da frente, esperar por sua carona, sentando na calçada, com suas costas para o hospital, e, para seu maior alívio, nada aconteceu durante esse tempo. O espírito parecia ter sido afugentado, temporariamente.

Assim que Shaka chega, os dois vão embora, sem mais delongas. O empresário não pergunta o que Mu estava fazendo ali.

O ar condicionado do carro estava ligado e a temperatura estava agradável. Mas os dois ao trocavam nenhuma palavra.

O carro passava apressado pelas ruas e logo começa a cair uma leve garoa. O de cabelos cor de lavanda se encosta, novamente no vidro para ver a paisagem que passava rapidamente do lado de fora.

Mas, ao fazê-lo, percebe uma coisa estranha.

-Sha-Shaka! – Gagueja sem saber porquê – Passamos minha casa!

-Sim eu sei, estamos indo para a minha casa!

-Mas por que? – Pergunta, realmente inseguro se queria saber a resposta

-Apesar de te conhecer a pouco tempo, sei muito bem que não jantou e se continuar assim, vai acabar passando mal de novo, talvez até desmaie! – O próprio loiro se sentia confuso. Desde quando se importava tanto assim com o garoto ao seu lado? Afinal, se conheciam a o que? Duas semanas no máximo?

Mas, ao contrário de Shaka, Mu não se sente aliviado ao ouvir a resposta. Não queria colocar o amigo em nenhum tipo de problema por causa dele.

Logo os dois chegam na casa do indiano.

Não demora muito para que o empresário deixe Mu na sala e vá fazer o jantar. Mesmo depois do que acontecera e mesmo com o horário avançado para um jantar, o colegial não podia negar que estava faminto!

-Mu!

O rapaz de olhos verdes se assusta e se vira rapidamente ao ouvir ser chamado pela agora, tão conhecida voz. Shaka estava na sala e vinha em sua direção.

-Não quis tocar no assunto, pois achei não ser da minha conta, mas o que fazia no espaço de destroços de um hospital abandonado, ainda mais, nesse horário? – Ele tinha a voz elevada e inquisitória

-Eu...Apenas... – O loiro estava muito próximo, então, intimidado, o possuidor de olhos esmeraldas dá dois passos para trás.

-Desculpe-me. Realmente não deveria ter me intrometido, afinal, não tenho nada a ver com isso. – Estava, visivelmente zangado, talvez aborrecido com o fato do outro não confiar nele.

Em um momento de desespero, Mu segura em sua blusa, puxando-o de leve para trás.

-Não, por favor... – Fala baixo, quase rouco – Não faça isso comigo... - Não podia ficar sozinho agora, não gostava da solidão, ela o sufocava, não queria magoar Shaka, uma das poucas pessoas que se importava com ele e fazia tanto só para vê-lo feliz...

Shaka se vira, os olhos cheios de uma coisa que Mu não pôde identificar. Ele puxa o colegial para mais perto de si.

Mu fecha os olhos, apenas esperando o que viria a seguir. As respirações tão próximas, os corações acelerados.

Tão próximos que um nariz encostava-se ao outro.

Era o momento tão esperado, ambos estavam prestes a se beijar quando ouvem a campainha.

Quem seria naquela hora da noite? E em um momento tão inconveniente.

Shaka, a contra vontade, larga de Mu que se senta, divertido, no sofá.

O loiro se dirige à porta murmurando impropérios contra qualquer um que fosse. Mas ao abri-la, tem uma incrível surpresa.

-Mas o que você...? – Mas a pessoa não lhe dá tempo de terminar e já entra na casa, se dirigindo a sala, por sua vez, causando mais surpresas.

-Mu?

-Milo?

-Mas, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntam os dois em uníssono, surpresos, um com a presença do outro. Mu vira o rosto, corado de vergonha e morde o lábio inferior.

Milo, reparando melhor, começa a pensar na situação que ali se encontrava. O que Mu poderia estar fazendo ali tão tarde? Aquele pergunta faz seu sangue ferver de raiva.

-O que diabos estava havendo aqui? – Pergunta, agora, visivelmente descontrolado.

* * *

**O trecho de música do começo é "Tears of The Dragon" do Bruce Dickenson.**

**L'Ame Immortalle quer dizer "Alma Imortal" em francês.**

**Obrigada a Love Roxa Kingdom Hearts, Ryoko-chan xD, Flor de Gelo, Rayara-chan & Naku-chan :D**

**Sem vocês essa fic não continuava, muito obrigada pelo incentivo, mesmo, mesmo gente!!!!**

**Beijos e até a próxima!**


	3. Parte III

Título – L'Ame Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? MuxShaka

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen"_

Parte III

"_Eu sei que você se sente só  
E que ninguém pode te entender  
Mas nunca dê as costas para aqueles que te ajudam  
Bom, eles amariam te salvar  
Você não sabe que eles amam te ver sorrir  
Mas essas cores que você brilha, com certeza não são o seu estilo..."_

-

-

-

Milo parou um pouco, respirou fundo e olhou para a cara assustada que Mu lhe lançava. Estava sendo irracional! As coisas nem sempre são o que parecem, é era bom aquele ser um desses casos.

-Afinal de contas, o que pensa que fiz com seu irmão? – Shaka entra na sala, parecendo ofendido.

-Está bem, me desculpe, mas vê-lo aqui tão tarde me deixou assim... – Parecia que Milo finalmente havia se acalmado. Sentou-se no sofá como se tivesse lhe sido dada permissão – Preciso falar-lhe Shaka. A sós!

-Está bem, Mu, poderia esperar no meu quarto? – Mu apenas fez um aceno positivo com a cabeça e sobe as escadas, rapidamente, deixando os dois sozinhos.

-Shaka, tenho que ter uma conversa séria com você. Sobre o Mu! – Milo apoiava a cabeça nos dedos fechados, os braços apoiados nas pernas.

Shaka se senta, preparando-se para a notícia.

-Me diga, o que tem ele?

-Eu que o diga! Por que fica fazendo perguntas estranhas sobre ele para o Camus? – Fala erguendo uma sobrancelha

-Sim, eu sei que são estranhas, mas as duas vezes em que o encontrei passando mal na rua, ele falou do espírito de uma garotinha! Gostaria de saber se isso é real, digo, se ele realmente vê esse tipo de coisa, ou são apenas delírios.

Milo pareceu vacilar um pouco, o loiro realmente parecia se importar, mas aquela não era a hora de falar sobre aquilo, e ainda o mau uso da palavra 'delírios' na frase o deixou com o pé atrás, o momento não era esse, não ainda, estava muito cedo, como saberia se podia confiar toda a sua história e a de seu irmão a um rapaz que nunca havia conversado na vida.

Está certo que esse rapaz era de confiança de Camus, mas ainda assim, se tratando de seu irmão, nem aquilo era o suficiente...

Acaba optando pelo caminho mais seguro.

-Mas se ele estava realmente delirando como diz, por que acha que isso poderia vir a ser real? – Ainda estava preocupado. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa?

-Não, nada, apenas sei que existem pessoas que conseguem ver esse tipo de coisa, por isso me preocupei. Afinal de contas, mesmo conhecendo seu irmão há muito pouco tempo, me preocupo muito com ele.

-Ahn... – Milo parece refletir se realmente havia tomado a decisão certa. A sala toma um silêncio sepucral durante alguns instantes.

* * *

Mu entra no quarto de Shaka. Ainda não havia ido naquela parte da casa, o quarto era limpo, quase todo branco, dando até uma certa sensação de desconforto.

Tudo era milimetricamente arrumado, na cabeceira do lado da cama, um livro, posto com cuidado, toda aquela perfeição o irritava.

O quarto era uma suíte, mas Mu não quis entrar no banheiro, já estava se sentindo intruso o suficiente, embora, apostasse consigo mesmo que, se entrasse, Shaka teria uma enorme banheira no mesmo.

Uma televisão de plasma ficava de encontro à parede, fora isso, cortinas, também brancas se ocupavam em encobrir uma gigantesca janela, que tomava quase a parede inteira.

O chão tinha um carpete branco e incomparavelmente macio, a cama ficava no centro do quarto, exatamente de frente para a televisão, dos dois lados desse, havia dois gigantes espelhos, onde, do lado direito, se encontrava a porta para o banheiro, por fim, no espaço que sobrava no oposto da parede da janela, um armário.

O quarto até transmitia um ar impessoal.

A primeira coisa que faz é entortar a posição do livro, depois, se senta na beirada da cama, olhando para o monitor desligado.

A cama era macia, extremamente macia, mas ainda se sentia desconfortável. Começa a mexer os pés, impaciente. Estava frio, então Mu puxa um pouco do cobertor para si, se cobrindo parcialmente. Volta então a olhar para frente, e é aí que olha para o espelho e leva um susto.

Não via sua imagem, mas sim a da miserável menina que não deixava seus dias passarem em paz. Respira fundo, percebendo que nada acontecia, e, mesmo piscando forte coçando seus olhos, a imagem continuava ali, decide-se rapidamente, sem opções, indo de encontro ao espelho e, ao encostar nele, imagens vem a sua mente.

Uma mansão, não sabia ao certo dizer aonde, mas em um lugar do interior, uma menina de mãos dadas com um homem, um quarto escuro e um rosto em pânico.

Um grito e então ele consegue soltar do espelho e ir de encontro ao chão. Tremia de frio, tudo ao seu redor estava embaçado.

Ouve vozes, alguém o carregando e depois mergulha em uma escuridão profunda.

Quando acorda, estava em um lugar que havia ido poucas vezes, mas ainda assim, reconheceria em qualquer situação, a casa de Milo.

Senta-se na cama olhando ao redor, o que tinha se passado?

Milo entra no quarto, com um olhar preocupado.

-Mu, você está bem?

-Estou sim, já passou. O que aconteceu na casa de Shaka?

-Nós estávamos na sala conversando quando ouvimos você gritar, e quando chegamos ao quarto, você estava caído no chão, febril. Então eu resolvi trazê-lo para minha casa.

-E o Shaka? – Pergunta inocentemente, imaginando a reação do loiro a cena de Milo carregando-o no colo, para longe, com ele desmaiado e passando mal.

-Bem, ele não gostou muito da idéia, mas o que ele poderia fazer? – Dizendo isso, Milo se senta na beira da cama de Mu. – E eu estava pensando...

-Pensando no que? – Estranha, quebrando seus devaneios.

-Em você, agora, com essas visões, que não é legal você ficar sozinho na sua casa... De você passar um tempo morando aqui, comigo... – Mu suspira, até entendia o irmão, depois de tudo o que ele tinha passado, mas realmente, aquilo...

-Mas Milo...

-Nada dessa história de 'mas Milo', você vai passar uns dias aqui em casa sim senhor, e depois a gente vê o que faz.

Mu suspira, resignado, sabia que não conseguiria convencer Milo naquele estado absolto de convicção.

-Está bem, passarei alguns dias aqui, mas com a condição de que poderei ir e vir normalmente, sem ter de avisar aonde vou e estou e poderei voltar para casa depois de alguns dias. – Dessa vez é o moreno que suspira, concordando com a cabeça.

-Mas agora me conte, o que exatamente aquela menina tem lhe mostrado? - Os dois suspiram, resignados e Mu passa a contar-lhe o que se passara.

O dia seguinte amanhece estranho, não pelo clima, que estava normal, como o de todos os outros dias, mas porque Mu ainda não estava acostumado a ter companhia pela casa, fossem de pessoas ou do gatinho de seu irmão, Remi.

Depois de tomar o café, em silêncio, é levado para a escola por Milo. As aulas passam rápidas e, quando já estava de saída, é interrompido por Afrodite que o pára no caminho.

-E aí, tem alguma coisa pra fazer hoje? – Diz, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Na verdade não, mas seja o que for que estiver aprontando, provavelmente não poderei ir ou fazer... – Responde, vago, deixando o amigo inconformado.

-Ahhhh! Por que?

-Estou passando uns dias na casa do meu irmão, e, diga-se de passagem, ele anda um pouco super protetor, mas juro que tentarei convencê-lo a... O que mesmo que eu tenho que convencê-lo?

-Festa na minha casa, hoje à noite! – fala, sorrindo, inocentemente, alegre.

-Ah claro! Até parece, mas de qualquer forma, juro que tentarei aparecer! – Dizendo isso, os dois se despedem e Mu, nada animado, volta para casa.

Passa a maior parte da tarde sozinho, pensa em ir à festa de Afrodite, ou ainda melhor, se poderia visitar Shaka! Faz seus deveres, entediado e assiste um pouco de televisão, vai trabalhar e volta, sem maiores enrolações.

Nisso, Milo chega em casa, no começo da noite, por volta das sete horas. Enquanto o mais velho preparava o jantar, o mais novo lhe fazia companhia.

-Como foi o trabalho hoje? - Pergunta Mu ao irmão, tentando manter algum diálogo.

-Normal, como se pudesse ter alguma coisa excitante para ser contada. E o seu?

Os dois permaneceram naquela conversa mole, até, durante o jantar, já na presença de Camus, Mu tocar no assunto da festa.

-Não! – Foi a simples resposta de Milo – Você não vai e ponto!

-Por que não? – Por mais que entendesse o irmão, não estava acostumado com alguém dando ordens em si – Se estivesse em casa poderia ir.

-Você sabe muito bem o porquê de não poder ir! – Não era nem pelo fato de realmente querer ir a festa, porque lhe faltava vontade, mas era o fato de não ter a opção de ir. Nunca tinha sido mandado na vida e não gostava disso.

-Você me prometeu que eu teria o direito de ir e vir sem ninguém para me interromper! Foi uma das condições para que eu ficasse aqui alguns dias! - Fala, alto, não se importando em fazer uma cena.

-É verdade, mas, consideremos que, na sua situação, sair a essa hora da noite, está fora de cogitação! - Responde Milo, no mesmo tom.

-Mentiroso! - Resmunga Mu, entredentes, se levantando da mesa, ato que foi seguido por Milo, que não sabia ao certo o que fazer.

Afinal, não era como se já não tivesse comido, então _suponha_ que poderia se retirar, a menos que seu irmão fizesse questão de ele ter de comer toda a comida que tinha no seu prato.

-Aonde vai? – Pergunta Milo

-Para o meu quarto, posso? – Pergunta, já subindo as escadas, sem esperar por uma resposta, desaparecendo logo em seguida.

-Ai, eu imaginei que seria difícil, mas não imaginei que chegaríamos a brigar... – Comenta o moreno em um tom baixo, culpado. Camus se levanta de seu lugar, manifestando-se pela primeira vez desde que a briga começara, abraçando Milo por trás, murmurando em sua orelha.

-Você está indo bem, não se preocupe... – Morde o glóbulo devagar, ouvindo o outro suspirar – Ele só não está acostumado a restrições, é isso... Não foi você mesmo que me disse que ele está acostumado a se virar sozinho?

Milo suspira, se virando, ainda magoado.

-É sim, mas ainda assim não imaginei que iríamos brigar... – O ruivo começa a rir.

-Você parece uma criança contrariada... – Isso faz o irmão mais velho sorrir, beijando o namorado com gosto, adorava tê-lo a seu lado para apoiá-lo.

Mu entra em seu quarto que estava com as luzes apagadas, já estava começando a ficar com sono, então toma um banho para poder dormir, demora debaixo do chuveiro, relaxando e esquecendo a discussão que tivera há pouco.

Sai do banheiro e se troca, colocando o pijama. Já estava para dormir quando ouve um som estranho vindo de sua janela, franze as sobrancelhas indo até ela.

Abre o vidro vendo Afrodite parado lá embaixo, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios. Um sorriso pequeno surge em seus lábios, afinal, que outra pessoa saberia que estaria na casa de Milo, ou saberia o endereço do mesmo para poder se comunicar com ele, afinal, mesmo que nunca tivesse lhe fornecido o endereço de Milo, o fato do pisciano sabê-lo não o surpreendia...

-Dite, mas o que diabos você faz aqui? – Pergunta, em um tom baixo para que seu irmão há dois quartos de distância do seu não ouvisse.

-Você realmente achou que eu ia deixar você faltar na minha festa? Se pensou, está errado, desça daí já!

-Como? Meu irmão me proibiu estritamente de ir! E eu alguma vez te dei o endereço da casa dele para você me achar aqui?

-Não diretamente, mas o endereço está na sua agenda, na parte de 'quem ligar em caso de acidentes', então eu a peguei emprestada sem você reparar. Eu sou demais não sou? – Um sorriso sacana surge em seus lábios.

-E como você espera que eu...?

-Desce pela árvore aqui, não é difícil! Vai logo e deixa de preguiça, seu irmão nem vai perceber, deve estar ocupado demais com o namorado dele, vai logo!

Nisso Afrodite provavelmente tinha razão, ao julgar pelos barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto dos dois, tinha quase absoluta certeza de que ele tinha razão. Então, derrotado, se troca rapidamente, logo descendo pela árvore.

Os dois vão para a festa. Era realmente uma festa digna de Afrodite, muita bebida, pista de dança, luzes e música alta, muita gente, local abafado, uma festa!

Exatamente o tipo de coisa que Mu realmente não gostava. Assim sendo, ficou lá apenas um pouco, mas assim que o amigo desapareceu para dançar, outra coisa das quais Mu não gostava, ele saiu da festa, furtivo.

Olha no relógio, ainda era cedo, resolve então, como decisão de última hora, visitar Shaka. Afinal, devia algumas explicações a ele depois da última vez não devia?

Seu coração bate rápido ao pensar em ver o loiro, mas ele ignora, e embora quisesse tremendamente acreditar que estava indo vê-lo para lhe dar explicações sobre o que ocorrera, sabia que no fundo, na verdade, queria apenas vê-lo porque estava com saudade.

Percorre o caminho conhecido praticamente sem precisar olhar por onde andava, e ao chegar na porta do loiro, toca a campainha, esperando por uma resposta, que não vem. Senta-se no chão, resolvendo por esperar por ele.

Acaba se distraindo e quando se dá por si, acorda com o barulho de um carro. Mas Shaka não vinha de carro, vinha?

Levanta a cabeça, ainda sonolento, vendo-o se despedir de uma garota no carro, indo em direção a porta. Quem era aquela?

Levanta-se ainda sem se lembrar que outros seres humanos conseguiam enxergá-lo, porque ainda não era um fantasma. É então que Shaka o vê.

-Mu, o que faz aqui? – Sua voz era de pura surpresa. O ariano sentia uma certa raiva e não sabia ao certo o por quê.

-Nada, não se preocupe que já estou de saída. – Por que tinha sido tão mal-educado com Shaka? O loiro segura seu braço o impedindo de continuar.

-Você estava esperando por mim? – A voz era de preocupação. Nessa hora Mu se sente extremamente culpado. Era incrível sua capacidade de mudar de emoções quando estava perto do virginiano.

-Desculpe, eu devia ter imaginado que você teria outros compromissos, qualquer dia eu volto, me desculpe! – Nisso, ia continuar a andar, mas Shaka segura seu braço com mais força.

-Não tem problema, estarei sempre aqui se precisar, venha quando quiser. – Shaka não sabia por que, mas se sentia extremamente culpado, e meio envergonhado, como se devesse alguma explicação a Mu.

Esse por sua vez parecia ter se acalmado e não tentava mais ir embora.

-Quer entrar? – Pergunta, tímido.

-Claro! – O ariano lhe sorri, doce.

Os dois entraram. Shaka fez para os dois um chocolate quente e, pela primeira vez, os dois sentaram juntos, para assistirem um filme.

Mu encosta a cabeça, sonolento, no ombro de Shaka. Este fica um pouco tenso no início, mas depois relaxa. E embora não percebessem, se pareciam exatamente como um casal recente de namorados devia ser.

Antes que dormisse, Mu se lembra de uma coisa que o incomodava. Levanta a cabeça um pouco, fazendo Shaka o encarar pela mudança.

-Quem era aquela moça com quem você voltou? – O tom era de desinteresse, embora no fundo seu coração batesse forte pela pergunta. O loiro lhe sorri, um sorriso indecifrável. Estaria Mu com ciúme? Aquilo agradou Shaka extremamente, embora nem ele mesmo soubesse por quê.

-Ela é apenas uma colega, nada demais, eu lhe pedi carona hoje... – Shaka acaricia os cabelos de Mu com afabilidade, e este volta a se deitar, mas dessa vez no seu colo, ainda um pouco incomodado, mas sem muito tempo para pensar, pois dorme logo depois, sentido o delicioso cheiro da colônia de Shaka.

Acorda com um cheiro forte de café. Abre os olhos, cuidadoso, olhando em volta e se lembrando imediatamente onde se encontrava.

Levanta-se percebendo que havia sido coberto enquanto dormia.

Vai para a cozinha encontrando Shaka fazendo o cheiroso café. Senta-se na mesa e o virginiano lhe entrega uma xícara com o precioso líquido negro.

-Bom dia dorminhoco! Dormiu bem?

-Dormi sim – Lhe sorri. Aquilo estava parecendo se tornar uma rotina extremamente agradável para os dois, que, sem perceber, novamente, se apegavam a ela.

Nisso a campainha toca e o loiro se retira para atende-la. Mu continua tomando o café, tranqüilo, quando ouve a voz de Milo no corredor.

É então que se lembra, havia esquecido completamente de avisar o irmão que estaria na casa de Shaka. Camus entra na cozinha, seguido de seu irmão e Shaka.

-Eu te disse que ele estaria aqui. – Fala Camus, com uma voz triunfante.

-Mu... – Começa Milo com uma voz cansada. – Vamos, eu tenho que te levar para a escola ainda...

Como podia ter se esquecido completamente de seu irmão? Realmente, deveria ser a falta de alguém para avisar aonde ia! Provavelmente iria levar uma bronca quando estivessem no carro. Droga, sua capacidade de fazer burradas as vezes o surpreendia!

Suspira fundo se levantando. Caminham em silêncio até a porta, onde o carro de Camus já os esperava, ligado. Já estava saindo, quando se lembra que não havia se despedido de Shaka, volta-se então para o, por enquanto, amigo e o abraça, pegando-o de surpresa.

Quando o abraça sente uma sensação estranha, o calor de Shaka gostoso contra o seu corpo. Sente como se borboletas estivessem se revirando na sua barriga e estômago, ao mesmo tempo em que sente um leve friozinho na espinha, que parece aumentar quando sente os braos firmes do mais velho em torno de sua cintura.

Os dois se separam e Mu, um pouco assustado e corado entra no carro.

O que tinha sido aquilo que sentira ao abraçar Shaka há pouco? Sentia-se estranhamente desconfortável... Nunca tinha sentido aquilo na vida!

Tinha certeza de que Milo lhe falava alguma coisa no fundo, mas sua mente estava há muito, perdida em divagações e estranhas recordações com o abraço trocado com Shaka.

* * *

**O trecho do começo é um pedaço da música "Colors" da banda Crossfade.**

Esse capítulo é para a Miih-chan, que tanto me pediu para postá-lo, aí está menina! o/

Também gostaria de agradecer a **_Mussha_** (eu também adoro o Shaka como seme, é uma pena que ele só é mostrado assim poucas vezes), **_danizoll_**, **_Ryoko-chan_ XDDDDD**, **_Kimiko T._**, **_Kikyou de Aries_ **& **_Flor de Gelo._**

Obrigada pelo apoio e até o próximo capítulo!

26.03.2008


	4. Parte IV

Título – L'Ame Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? MuxShaka

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen"_

Parte IV

"_...__Não preciso de falsos ao meu redor  
Tudo que eu quero é você comigo  
Aqui estou eu  
Todas essas palavras perderam seu significado  
Eu apenas espero que você escute meus gritos silenciosos..."_

_

* * *

_

As semanas que passaram prosseguiram devagar, torturantes, e, para piorar, Mu entrou no período de provas, não tendo tempo para mais nada que não fosse estudar como um louco.

Saía do colégio no período da tarde, quando os raios de sol se despediam do dia, esticando-se, preguiçosos e alaranjados. Naquele exato dia, completaria um mês que Mu não via absolutamente nada, livre de aparições, e estava tremendamente esperançoso que o fantasma teria ido embora.

Já tinha voltado a morar em sua própria residência, mas ainda via Milo, pelo menos duas vezes ao mês, para que esse se mantivesse informado. Volta a sorrir, afinal, aquele tinha sido sua última prova e iria visitar Shaka, agora que não tinha mais de estudar, nem trabalhar.

Cada vez mais e mais, os dois se aproximavam, mesmo sem perceber, e, pouco antes das provas começarem, Mu se via indo à casa de Shaka cerca de três vezes por semana. O loiro até já o chamava de morador secundário.

Não porque era intrometido e se enfiava na casa dele, só saindo quando era colocado para fora com pontapés, mas porque, se aparecesse menos do que isso, Shaka lhe ligava, querendo saber o que estava fazendo e por que não tinha vindo visitá-lo, convidando-o para fazê-lo. Era quase um acordo feito em silêncio, sem que nenhuma das duas partes precisasse se manifestar.

Passa em casa rapidamente apenas para tomar um banho, tirar o uniforme, comer alguma coisa, deixar o material em algum lugar, jogado, provavelmente em seu quarto e sai para a casa do loiro.

Quando chega, a noite ainda não se abatera sobre a cidade, e Shaka, obviamente, ainda não havia chegado. Sem se preocupar com o fato, pega no bolso do agasalho a cópia da chave que havia ganhado, ainda na semana anterior e entra.

Já acostumado com o lugar, senta-se no sofá, confortável e liga a tv, assistindo uma coisa qualquer, esperando Shaka voltar. Acaba adormecendo por alguns instantes e só acorda na hora do noticiário da noite. Com fome, prepara algo para comer e volta para a sala. Lá, o televisor estava ligado, enquanto o aparelho de canais encontrava-se desligado, fazendo com que o aparelho fizesse um ruído tremendo.

Suspira, olhando para o relógio, que quase marcava oito horas da noite. Abaixa-se e desliga o aparelho, deixando a casa no mais completo e total silêncio.

Come um pouco do miojo que tinha em mãos, sem prestar atenção no gosto. Isso é quando as luzes piscam, primeiro só os abajures da sala em que estava, e depois todas as luzes acesas, essas sendo a da cozinha e a do corredor que levava a mesma.

Só dá tempo do ariano olhar ao redor, antes que todas as luzes se apagassem por completo. Agora mergulhado na escuridão do recinto, Mu, calmamente, se dirige a janela de frente da casa, só para averiguar que todo o quarteirão se encontrava sem luz.

Suspira alto, em sinal de protesto e reclamação, afinal, o que faria sem luz?

É então que ouve, do lugar onde estava, no pequeno hall da casa, primeiro uma porta bater no andar de cima, e logo em seguida o barulho de água. Engole em seco, amedrontado. O que tinha sido aquilo?

Espera por mais algum sinal, mas nada vêm, além daquilo, um silêncio sepulcral reinava. Caminha silenciosamente até o pé da escada, só para se certificar que, não havia nenhum sinal de movimento. Coloca os pés no primeiro degrau, ainda incerto se deveria prosseguir.

É então que ouve o barulho de algo quebrar, como se um vaso tivesse caído no chão, transformando-se em instantes em milhares de pedaços de vidro.

Estava sendo tolo, devia ser apenas Shaka que chegara quando estava na cozinha e tinha subido para tomar um banho... Certo?

Sobe as escadas sem fazer barulho, não querendo ter nenhum encontro indesejado com algum possível assaltante, e, ainda silencioso, abre a porta e se esgueira para o quarto de Shaka. Nada além da falta de som. Na escuridão, ouvia o barulho do chuveiro do banheiro.

Encaminha-se para o mesmo, só para perceber que a água corria, mas não havia ninguém ali. Inseguro sobre o que fazer, entra no lugar e desliga a torneira. Quando volta a se virar, percebe o que havia sido o barulho de vidro. No chão encontrava-se a saboneteira de porcelana de Shaka, feita em pedaços, nada mais do que cacos.

Agacha-se, recolhendo o que pode para jogar no lixo, mas ao se levantar novamente, seus olhos repousam, por alguns segundos no espelho e Mu vê um vulto passando pela porta através do mesmo. Vira-se, mas ainda assim não vê absolutamente nada.

Corre até o batente, colocando suas mãos no mesmo e tentando identificar alguma coisa, ou algo na escuridão, encontrando apenas trevas a sua frente.

Volta para dentro do banheiro, jogando o que podia da antiga saboneteira fora, mas quando estava saindo, um barulho chama sua atenção. No andar de baixo, a televisão estava ligada em um _reality show_ qualquer. Mu então olha em volta alguns segundos...

Mas estava faltando luz não estava? Uma batida de seu coração parece falhar e ele corre escada a baixo, não parando nem quando parece entortar a perna na pressa de descer os degraus, quase pulando alguns.

Lá, a tv funcionava, destacando e jorrando luz no meio do negrume. Ouvia sua própria respiração, pesada, e, quase por encanto, aproxima-se do aparelho. Parecia não poder se controlar, como se aquilo o chamasse, como se o puxasse para si.

Ao parar em frente a ele, voltando a si, o de cabelos lavanda tenta desligar o aparelho no botão, mas não tem nenhum efeito, começando a se desesperar, começa a apertar o botão freneticamente, já sentindo o calor característico de lágrimas na garganta.

Desistindo então desse meio, puxa o fio da tomada, esperançoso que aquilo parasse, mas a televisão então começa a trocar de canais, não demorando mais do que segundos em cada um, freneticamente.

Mu então começa a soluçar e se vira, apenas a tempo de ver um novo vulto mover-se no corredor da sala, vindo do hall em direção à cozinha. Encosta-se então contra a parede, com medo de que algo o alcançasse e segurasse por trás, encolhendo-se o máximo que podia contra a mesma, abraçando as próprias pernas, abandonado em desespero.

Então, como num passe de mágica, a luz volta e a televisão desliga. O ariano levanta o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas, olhando ao redor, levanta-se, ainda trêmulo, incerto se deveria fazer o que fazia.

Ouve então o barulho da fechadura e caminha lentamente para o arco da porta da sala de estar, encarando, pelo corredor, quem entrava. Ainda se abraçava e as lágrimas não paravam de cair se seus olhos. Tremia dos pés a cabeça e a mínima menção de movimento assustava-o.

Instantes depois, Shaka entrava pela porta, chegando do trabalho, e ao ver as luzes acesas, deduziu que Mu deveria estar lá, esperando-o. Mas, ao virar-se, vê o garoto parado junto ao arco da sala de jantar, assustado e tremendo. Aproxima-se alguns passos, e então o colegial apressa-se em sua direção, abraçando-o.

-Que bom que você chegou... Promete que não vai embora... - O garoto tremia tanto que Shaka ficou preocupado. Abraça-o de volta, fazendo pequenos movimentos em suas costas com seus dedos, tentando acalmá-lo.

Em uma pausa, com uma das mãos, levanta o rosto do ariano para ver o que se passava, mas, ao fazê-lo, percebe que esse chorava, totalmente entregue, aos prantos. Também mordia seu lábio inferior com tanta força, que um filete de sangue escorria pela face pálida.

-O que houve Mu? O que aconteceu? - Pergunta, preocupado, repousando a mão no queixo do garoto, para que ele parasse de morder a própria boca. Mas o colegial apenas começa a soluçar mais, segurando Shaka com mais força, como se para ter certeza de que ele estava realmente ali, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do mesmo.

O loiro então desiste, apenas segurando-o forte em seus braços, embalando-o lentamente. Depois de alguns minutos, o mais novo parece um pouco mais calmo e se distancia do outro, envergonhado.

-Desculpe... Eu não queria... - Mas Shaka faz com que ele se cale, apenas com um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

-Não precisa se desculpar... Venha. - Dizendo isso, o conduz pela mão até a cozinha e colocando-o de frente a torneira – Lave o rosto e depois, sente-se ali, vamos. - Indicando uma cadeira, saindo de vista, para voltar depois de alguns segundos, carregando uma pequena caixinha de primeiros socorros.

Com um remédio, agora com Mu sentando, e já com o rosto lavado, limpa o machucado de sua boca com suavidade, abaixado na frente dele.

Mu agora parecia mais calmo, no controle de si mesmo. Shaka se perguntava o que teria acontecido para deixá-lo daquela maneira, e porque não queria contar para ele.

Reparando agora na figura a sua frente, percebe que antes, nunca havia estado tão próximo do ariano, repara então em sua boca, tão bem desenhada e convidativa... Os olhos fechados, provavelmente pela sensação de desconforto da dor do remédio... Tem vontade de lhe roubar um beijo.

Tira o pedaço de cima da boca do outro, aproximando-se devagar. Estava a centímetros de distância agora, podia até sentir a respiração de Mu, lenta e entrecortada, o cheiro dele, de canela, inebriando seus sentidos e sua razão.

Mas então o ariano abre os olhos, devagar, encarando-o, Shaka, perdendo a coragem, afasta-se, levantando. O que pensava que estava fazendo? Iria mesmo roubar um beijo de um garoto que ainda era menor de idade e que era seu amigo?

Deveria estar ficando louco. Não poderia ter outra explicação... Afinal de contas, não poderia estar atraído por ele, poderia? A pergunta parece entalar na garganta de Shaka, recusando-se a descer, incômoda.

-Tudo bem Shaka? - Pergunta Mu com suavidade, levantando-se e parando ao lado dele, colocando uma mão em seu braço.

Shaka então volta a encará-lo e seus olhos voltam a repousar na boca do adolescente, tentadora e convidativa.

Tem certeza que não poderia...?

Engolindo em seco, o loiro engole suas perguntas, tentando ao menos, agir normalmente.

-Você já... Já jantou? - Droga! Não podia perder a fala.

-Ah! - Nisso Mu corre para a cozinha, deixando o loiro para trás, confuso, seguindo-o logo em seguida. Encontra o ariano na sala de jantar, com um prato de miojo nas mãos, decepcionado – Parece que esfriou... - Murmura, entristecido.

Shaka apenas lhe sorri, achando graça, carinhoso.

-Não se preocupe... O que acha de pedirmos pizza? Depois a gente pode assistir a um filme e aí eu te levo pra casa, ou se quiser, pode dormir aqui, o que acha? - O mais novo limita-se a acenar com a cabeça, concordando.

Os dois conversam banalidades enquanto esperavam a pizza chegar, e depois dessa, colocam um filme qualquer para assistir.

Embora sentado ao lado do amigo, Mu ainda se sentia um pouco amedrontado, temeroso seria a palavra, de virar o rosto por alguns instantes e ver algum vulto sem corpo ou dono, com isso na cabeça, olhava para os cantos algumas vezes, ainda assustado. Shaka, percebendo isso, passa um braço por cima de seus ombros, aproximando-o de si, tentando passar segurança, o que parece funcionar, porque o ariano começa a relaxar, encostando-se contra o loiro, confortável, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Do lado de Shaka, quando esse o abraçava, sentia-se tão seguro, como se nada no mundo pudesse alcançá-lo, como se todas as maldades ficassem do lado de fora e ali, só existiam os dois. Ajeita-se um pouco melhor, quase deitado no colo do mais velho, sentido seu cheiro e seu calor agradável...

A noite avança e o adolescente acaba dormindo no meio do filme, sem que Shaka percebesse, entretido no mesmo. Quando esse chega ao final, o loiro, ao encará-lo adormecido em seus braços, não consegue acordá-lo para levá-lo para casa, ou melhor, não tem a mínima vontade de tirá-lo de lá. A sensação do pequeno corpo contra o seu, era tão boa, que apenas se ajeita um pouco melhor, abraçando Mu pela cintura, para adormecer alguns instantes depois.

Mu acorda, não pelo dia ter amanhecido, mas pelo celular que gritava seu nome, em cima da mesinha de canto. Resignado, mas ainda de mau humor por ter sido acordado bruscamente pelo barulho, pega o aparelho sem vontade, abrindo-o para atender.

-Mu, por que você faz isso comigo? Sabia que eu já falei que quando você for para casa de Shaka é para me avisar! - Droga! Como podia ter esquecido? Era a segunda vez que fazia isso com Milo! Eles tinham combinado de almoçar juntos! Pigarreando de leve para não parecer que acabara de acordar, toma a palavra.

-Desculpas Milo, você sabe que a minha memória não é exatamente das melhores... - Dá uma pausa, tomando ar – Mas e aí? O almoço ainda está de pé?

-Claro que sim, né débil! - Diz, até parecendo insultado – Até parece que eu iria desmarcar alguma coisa com você! - Nesse momento Mu tinha certeza de que o irmão estava sorrindo do outro lado do telefone. Ele adorava xingá-lo, quando, de acordo com o moreno, dizia uma barbaridade. - Você ao menos tem alguma roupa aí ou quer que eu pegue aqui e te leve?

-Por favor, eu agradeceria.

-Mas você não muda hein? Desde criança eu tinha que levar e trazer seus lanches, livros e trabalhos que você esquecia em casa... - O ariano sorri com as lembranças, sabia que embora Milo adorasse recriminá-lo, detestaria que ele fosse perfeito e não pudesse fazê-lo.

-Te vejo em uma hora? - Pergunta, sorrindo.

-Nem mais, nem menos! - Responde animado, desligando o telefone, sendo seguido por Mu, que segue para a cozinha.

Como não vira Shaka na sala, ele deveria estar no andar de cima, tomando um banho. Toma um copo de água e segue então para o banheiro, para lavar o rosto. Uma vez se vendo tendo de esperar pela chegada do irmão para qualquer outra atividade, senta-se para ver televisão.

O sábado parecia calmo, e a iluminação acinzentada que entrava pela janela, ameaçava chuva mais para o final da tarde. Era um dia com aparência de preguiça.

Instantes depois, Shaka aparece descendo as escadas, apressado, com uma blusa social, colocando uma gravata, distraído.

-Vai trabalhar hoje? - Pergunta Mu, surpreso, assustando ao outro que não esperava vê-lo acordado ainda.

-Já acordou? Sim e não, na verdade vou visitar um cliente, por isso estou desse jeito. Já tomou café? Digo... Comeu alguma coisa?

-Não se preocupe, Milo vem me buscar, vamos almoçar juntos...Falando nisso, posso usar seu banheiro quando ele chegar? Para tomar um banho?

-Sim, sim, a vontade... Aliás, por que a pergunta se você já sabia da resposta? - Comenta, divertido.

-Porque sempre fui ensinado a ser educado, não importando a situação. - Responde o colegial, com um sorriso nos lábios. Os dois permanecem calados durante alguns instantes. - Eu não quero te atrasar, você pode continuar o que estava fazendo...

-Não se preocupe – Responde o loiro, tranqüilo – O encontro é só mais tarde. Só não queria perder tempo me arrumando depois.

Mu acompanha Shaka, enquanto esse comia alguma coisa entre o café e o almoço, um _brunch_. Quando Milo chegou, apenas algum tempo depois, os dois conversavam na sala, sobre o suposto filme do dia anterior, o qual Mu não tinha visto porque dormira na metade.

O moreno abraça seu irmão, animado e cumprimenta Shaka apenas com um leve movimento de cabeça, entregando as roupas para o caçula, para que esse pudesse se arrumar. E logo esse sai, deixando os outros dois sozinhos.

O silêncio era incômodo e o desconforto era tanto que chegava a ser palpável se alguém tentasse pegá-lo. Shaka estava sentado no sofá, bebendo uma caneca de chá, enquanto Milo estava em pé, olhando para alguns enfeites postos em uma estante ao lado da janela, que ficava do lado oposto da porta para o corredor.

Por fim, para quebrar a estranha sensação, Milo pigarreia, limpando a garganta, tentando iniciar um diálogo qualquer.

-O Mu parece vir bastante pra cá... - Comenta como quem não quer nada.

-E vem, cerca de duas ou três vezes por semana. - Continua o outro – Gosto da companhia, de tê-lo por perto...

-Ele até esquece de avisar quando vem, de tão rotineiro que é para ele vir para cá... - Prossegue o irmão do ariano para não voltar ao silêncio, o que é inevitável, pois, com esse comentário, o assunto tinha acabado e não havia mais o que ser dito.

É a vez de Shaka de fazer algum esforço para quebrar o clima, e ele o faz, preferindo tentar alguma conversa a permanecer da maneira que estavam.

-Vocês não se parecem muito... Digo, você e o Mu, de aparência, são bem diferentes até...

-É porque somos meio irmãos... - Milo conta – Minha mãe morreu quando eu ainda era muito pequeno, nem me lembro dela e a mãe de Mu então se casou com meu pai, tendo Mu...

-Mu nunca falou deles... - Pontua Shaka, pensando em como nunca reparara no fato, afinal, isso era uma coisa esquisita.

-É porque ele não teria nada o que falar, Mu nunca conheceu nossos pais de verdade... - Milo diz de uma maneira estranha, quase com raiva contida.

-É? - Estranha – Por que não? O que houve?

-Acho melhor não falarmos sobre o assunto. É um assunto de família e não deve ser contado aos quatro ventos. - Diz Milo, colocando um ponto final no assunto de maneira grosseira. Logo em seguida fica sem graça e volta a trás – Desculpe-me, não pretendia ser grosso, mas eu agradeceria se você não tocasse nesse assunto, pois não é agradável, nem para mim, nem para Mu... Por favor...

-Certo... - Shaka assente, voltando a estranhar, mas se ele não queria contar, quem era ele para forçá-lo? Naquele momento, como que para salvar a pátria, Mu aparece, pronto para sair.

Despede-se de Shaka apressado, com medo de fazê-lo se atrasar, murmurando um 'até segunda' antes de fazê-lo, sendo respondido da mesma forma.

Milo e Mu caminham calmamente até o carro, animados, colocando os assuntos em dia.

-E então? - Pergunta o caçula, assim que os dois estavam devidamente no carro – Onde vamos comer? - A animação era um contraste com o dia cinza do lado de fora do carro. O ar condicionado sempre ajudava Mu a melhorar o humor.

-Estava pensando em ir a uma lanchonete para nos entupirmos de besteiras, o que acha? Algo bem gorduroso para aumentar nosso colesterol e matar o Camus de susto, o que acha?

-Soa perfeito... Vamos nessa! - O dia não poderia ser mais perfeito, mas, como toda perfeição encontra sua pedra de tropeço, logo depois do almoço, quando os irmãos passeavam no parque, Milo descobre o que acontecera no dia anterior.

-Mas Mu... Isso é horrível! E fora que nunca tinha acontecido antes! Eles estão ficando mais agressivos! Temos de encontrar um jeito de parar isso! - Argumentava, nervoso.

-E você acha que eu não sei? Justo eu! É óbvio que eu penso a mesma coisa... Mas o que fazer? Como fazer isso? Já tentamos de tudo! Nada funciona!

Por fim, o irmão mais velho parece derrotado, abatido e sem expectativas do que fazer.

-Já fazia um mês! Um mês que eles te deixavam em paz! Por que não podiam continuar assim? - Os dois continuavam andando, agora sem rumo, apenas sombras das árvores, pensativos, cada em seu próprio mundo.

No mesmo dia, mais tarde, quando Milo deixou Mu em casa, os dois estavam mergulhados em silêncio, sem saber o que falar, mas, antes que Mu descesse do carro, Milo faz uma última tentativa.

-Tem certeza que não quer morar comigo e com Camus, Mu? Nem que seja apenas por alguns dias, de novo, por sua segurança... - Tinha um tom esperançoso, embora já soubesse a resposta.

-Você sabe que eu não gosto Mi, não me sinto à vontade na sua casa, parece que eu estou me impondo, me intrometendo entre você e o Camus... Não é legal... - O escorpiano então suspira, já penoso, conformado.

-Está bem, mas vai ter de me manter informado sobre o que acontece na sua vida, digo, tudo que acontece! E se aparecer alguma coisa, ou precisar de ajuda, não hesite em me ligar, ouviu? Você sabe que estou aqui pra você!

-Sim, eu sei, obrigado maninho – Diz o ariano, cansado, mas carinhoso com o irmão. Entra no pequeno apartamento, totalmente esgotado emocionalmente. Pensar sobre aquele assunto sempre acabava com ele, não importando a hora ou dia.

Joga-se então na cama, dormindo pelo resto do dia. E isso era outra das coisas boas de se ter sua própria casa, privacidade, poder fazer o que quiser.

Acorda apenas para comer alguma coisa e escovar os dentes, antes de voltar a se jogar na cama, ainda exausto. Os dias que vieram a seguir vieram cinzas, com ameaças de chuva, embora a mesma nunca caísse, e com exceção dos cada vez mais freqüentes pedidos de Milo para que fosse morar com ele, a semana transcorria lenta e naturalmente.

Mais para o fim da semana, sexta a tarde, Mu faz uma visita a Shaka depois do trabalho, o mesmo não tinha passado o dia em casa, trabalhando em seu laptop, e ficou feliz em tirar uma folga.

Os dois estavam sentados um de frente para o outro no sofá de três lugares, conversando, cada um em uma ponta, animados.

-Eu sei que o Milo se preocupa comigo, mas acho que ele já está exagerando, eu já tenho alguma idade e posso cuidar de mim mesmo... Mas acho que ele não vai me deixar em paz a menos que eu aceite ir para a casa dele... - Gostava de falar com o loiro, ele parecia ser o único que realmente parava para escutá-lo, mas então pára, preocupado de estar incomodando, porque o outro permanecia totalmente calado, inexpressivo. - Ahn... Desculpe se eu estou incomodando, se você quiser eu posso-

-O que você acha de morar um tempo comigo? - Nisso o coração de Mu pára, falhando uma batida, para depois voltar a bater, muito rápido.

-Er... Eu não... E-eu, é... - Estava vermelho, tinha certeza, muito vermelho!

-Você está bem Mu? Está vermelho, está com febre? - Shaka se aproxima no sofá, ficando bem de frente para o ariano, colocando sua mão na testa do mais novo, que cora ainda mais e, desajeitado, tentando tirar a mão de Shaka e mover-se para trás, quase cai do sofá.

Só não cai porque o loiro, precipitado, o segura pela cintura, puxando-o de volta.

Agora Shaka estava praticamente sobre si, e Mu, sentindo o cheiro de colônia de Shaka e seu calor, tem certeza de que seu coração nunca batera tão rápido e que nunca estivera tão vermelho, já ia começar a gaguejar coisas sem sentido, pelo nervosismo, quando Shaka volta a sua posição inicial, deixando Mu confuso e agitado.

-E-eu acho... Q-que é melhor... - Sua gagueira atacava de novo – Ir...Ir p-para casa agora, m-meu irmão d-d-deve estar... - Não termina a frase, levantando-se, ainda nervoso, apenas pega a mochila que estava jogada no chão.

-Tem certeza que você está bem? - Shaka segura seu braço, firme, porém sem machucá-lo.

-Ahn... - Não consegue responder, soltando seu braço com desespero, esbarrando em algum vaso atrás de si, que se desequilibra e estilhaça-se pelo chão. - E-eu...han.. Desculpe! - Shaka se abaixa para pegar os cacos e quando olha para cima tem tempo apenas de ver a porta batendo com força.

O que diabos estava acontecendo com Mu? Já era a segunda vez que quebrava alguma coisa, não que estivesse bravo, é claro que não, mas o adolescente não parecia à vontade, quase como se não aproveitasse mais sua companhia como antes.

Suspira fundo, pesado, talvez convidá-lo não tenha sido a melhor proposta... Apenas achou que como os dois se davam tão bem, talvez o ariano preferisse ficar na sua casa, já que não se intrometeria no meio de nenhuma relação. Devia estar enganado.

Mu corria rápido, distanciando-se da casa, até a mesma desaparecer, não passando de um ponto atrás de si, fugindo do seu coração que batia acelerado.

Mu volta para casa ainda atordoado, pensando sobre a proposta de Shaka, será que deveria aceitá-la? De certa forma, sem saber por que, não se sentia um intruso na casa do loiro, mesmo se sentindo um até na casa de seu irmão, parecia que era uma coisa natural estar com ele, a companhia dele.

Ainda sentia seu coração bater mais forte, falhando algumas batidas, e seu rosto excessivamente vermelho quando chegou em casa, batendo a porta. Aquela seria, sem sombra de dúvida, uma longa noite.

Deitado na cama, ainda pensava em Shaka e em como seu coração tinha batido forte pela proposta e por sua proximidade. O barulho de água pingando na torneira da cozinha... A escuridão como companhia.

O que afinal sentia por Shaka? Sentia que aquele era o momento de pensar nisso... Só de pensar em seu nome, seu coração deu uma leve pulada, forte, e sentiu o estômago revirar. Definitivamente, uma sensação estranha, que nunca havia sentido.

Sentia, sem sombra de dúvida, uma forte atração por Shaka.

Só de pensar nisso, sentiu-se ficar vermelho, como se aquilo fosse errado, ou no mínimo, não devesse ser comentado ou pensado.

Pegou-se então imaginando como seria a textura dos lábios de Shaka, que lhe pareciam tão macios. Recrimina-se de novo, tentando concentrar-se no sono, afinal, teria de acordar cedo no dia seguinte, mas a menor menção de fechar os olhos, a imagem do virginiano lhe vinha à mente, indesejada.

Vira então de bruços, tentando ver se, se mudasse de posição, ajudaria alguma coisa. Volta a suspirar, irritadiço e insatisfeito ao perceber que não havia surtido efeito nenhum.

Fecha os olhos, desistindo por fim, deixando a imagem de Shaka invadir sua mente, roubar seus pensamentos, imaginando como seria beijá-lo... Sente então uma pequena pressão no baixo ventre, percebendo que estava ficando excitado.

Sem agüentar aquilo, corre para o banheiro, toma um banho frio para acalmar os nervos e volta para cama, dessa vez cansado demais de lutar contra si mesmo, dormindo rapidamente.

Nos dias que se seguiram, evitava ao máximo ir na casa de Shaka, com medo que ele pudesse ler algo em seus olhos sobre os pensamentos impuros que havia tendo com ele. Ficaria totalmente embaraçado se ele descobrisse.

Consegue passar uma semana inteira sem ver o loiro, mas, evitar suas ligações e as de Milo, já estava virando um peso.

Na sexta-feira, quando voltou para casa depois de ter ido ao cinema com Afrodite, encontrou Shaka dentro de seu apartamento, sentando em seu sofá, esperando por ele.

-Shaka... O que faz aqui? - Pergunta, desviando os olhos, olhando para as chaves em suas mãos.

-Você sumiu, então vim ver o que tinha acontecido... - Murmura, com um ar penoso.

-Desculpe, é que tenho andando ocupado...

-Estou vendo, saindo de tarde pra passear... - Fala, mas sem reais acusações na voz, como se apenas mostrasse que o adolescente não precisava mentir para ele – Isso é por causa da proposta que eu te fiz? Sobre você vir passar uns dias na minha casa? Porque se for isso eu retiro o pedido...

-Nã...Não! Não é por causa disso... - Diz, se virando para ir para cozinha, quando vê que o mais velho se levantava.

-Mu! - Fala o outro, imperativo, segurando-o pelo pulso, fazendo com que se virasse para encará-lo – Apenas, volte a freqüentar minha casa, sinto sua falta... - O ariano sentiu o rosto arder, o calor subindo-lhe para o rosto e espalhando-se pelo corpo inteiro.

-E-e-eu... Fa-falta? Que fa-falta? - Dá um sorriso nervoso, soltando-se de Shaka caminhando para a cozinha apressado e tratando de engolir alguns goles, grandes goles de água gelada.

-Você tem certeza que está bem Mu? - Pergunta Shaka, colocando a mão na sua testa, fazendo-o engasgar com o líquido.

-Estouótimo-nãopoderiaestarmelhor! - Fala, tão rápido que o loiro não consegue diferenciar uma palavra da outra.

-Você está definitivamente muito estranho... Faremos o seguinte, que tal assistirmos um filme hoje? Em casa, pedimos pizza, o que acha? - A idéia de estar na casa de Shaka, totalmente vulnerável a seus pensamentos não o agradou em nada... Mas, se aquele era o único jeito de fazê-lo sossegar, faria, afinal, aquilo estava começando a ficar estranho... E não é como se não gostasse da companhia dele, pelo contrário, adorava a companhia, as conversas... Tudo!

Suspira, encarando seu destino, pensando em estar condenado por uma noite, preocupado.

-Tudo bem, vamos – Fala, com um sorriso forçado, voltando para sala, pegando seu agasalho.

-Mu... - Vira-se para encarar o outro, que o olhava com um olhar indecifrável, nunca antes visto por ele – Se não quiser vir... Sabe que não precisa, não é?

-Eu sei – Fala com um sorriso, tentando acalmá-lo – Eu quero ir... Vamos? - Não sabia porque, mas achava que tanto seu tom de voz, quanto seu sorriso no rosto não convenceram Shaka, que continuava a encará-lo, com certa desconfiança.

-Está bem, vamos... - Acaba por concordar, seguindo para a porta. O caminho, no carro, é realizado em silêncio, com Mu encolhido no banco, assim que chegam na casa, Shaka liga para a pizzaria, sentando-se depois no sofá, com Mu. Este permanecia calado e tentava manter alguma distância, como se estivesse com medo de encostar em Shaka.

A noite avança, estranha, com o mais velho decidindo que seria melhor que Mu ficasse ali pela noite, para isso então, pela primeira vez, arruma para ele o quarto de hóspedes e depois vai para o seu próprio quarto. Cansado da costumeira luta contra sua consciência, Mu adormece em questão de minutos.

Primeiramente, não sonhou, ficando apenas banhado pela agradável e aconchegante escuridão. Ela o embalava com cuidado, acabando com suas preocupações. Mas então, lentamente, era como se tivesse noção de uma pequena luz no fim daquela treva.

Parecia andar em direção a ela, como se a curiosidade de seu subconsciente, falasse mais alto. Pára então de frente para uma porta, de onde a luz vazava por baixo e pelos lados.

Parece hesitar alguns instantes, o que haveria lá dentro? Alguma coisa em seu coração avisava para não abri-la, por mais tentador que pudesse parecer... Mas o fato de que não deveria só aumenta sua curiosidade. Por fim, desistindo daquela batalha inútil, abre a maçaneta, abrindo a porta, que se escorregava, fazendo um ruído.

Era um quarto, pequeno, onde só havia paredes, não havia janelas, nem nada, só paredes brancas, e quando Mu dá um passo para dentro, a porta se fecha.

Tenta abri-la, empurrá-la, mas ela não abria de modo algum, parecendo estar trancada por fora, depois de alguns instantes, resolve olhar em volta para ver se não havia nada pelo chão que pudesse lhe ajudar, mas ao se virar, dá de cara com uma menininha, encolhida no outro extremo do quarto.

Ela levanta o rosto, encarando-o. Tinha os olhos acinzentados e os cabelos loiros, em cachos. Usava um vestido azul, delicado, que combinava com sua aparência de boneca de porcelana.

-Não adianta tentar, você não vai conseguir sair... - Ela fala, baixo, com sua vozinha infantil.

-Onde estou? - Pergunta o de cabelos lavanda, preocupado.

-Está seguro, não se preocupe... É que eu estava me sentindo sozinha... - Nisso ela se levanta, correndo em sua direção e abraçando-o – Mas não se preocupe, em breve poderemos ficar juntos, para sempre!

* * *

Shaka acorda com um barulho de porta batendo. O que diabos era aquilo? Olha pela janela, a chuva dominava o quintal, com uma ventania digna de filme.

Estreita os olhos, procurando olhar melhor, um pouco mais a frente, saindo pelo portão, aquele era Mu?

Sem tempo de colocar os sapatos, coloca um tênis e um moletom cinza, correndo para o quarto do adolescente, apenas para se certificar de que ele não estava mesmo lá.

Corre então escada a baixo, pulando de três em três degraus e saindo pela porta, aberta, na chuva. Atravessa o jardim sem perceber, ofegando enquanto corria. Olha para os dois lados da rua, desesperado, apenas a tempo de ver Mu virando em uma esquina, no final da rua.

* * *

No quarto, Mu acaba desistindo, desnorteado, escorregando para o chão, com as costas encostadas à porta. A menina segurava sua cintura, abraçando-o ainda, jogada no seu colo.

-E como é seu nome, pequena? - Pergunta, com suavidade.

-Michelle, Michelle LeVoir... Por que? - Os olhos grandes piscavam, transpirando inocência infantil. - O seu é Mu, não é verdade?

-Como sabe meu nome? - Estranha... Nunca tinha pensado que espíritos prestassem atenção nesse tipo de coisa – Espere, foi você não foi... Aquela vez na casa de Shaka, quando faltou luz?

-Eu só queria chamar sua atenção... Cansei de estar sozinha, quero alguém que fique comigo, brinque comigo... Para sempre... - O sorriso era grande, e inspirava confiança, embora Mu ainda não soubesse com agir. - E sei seu nome porque te escolhi, digo, para ficar comigo, me fazer companhia! O que acha?

-E-eu – Estava começando a sentir que algo estranho se passava por ali, ela o encarava, na expectativa, esperando sua resposta.

* * *

Shaka tinha ligado no celular de Milo, perguntando se Mu era sonâmbulo, e esse, tão desesperado quanto Shaka, disse-lhe que estava a caminho.

O loiro percebe que Mu entrava em uma pequena construção de uma Igreja, agora abandonada, a um quarteirão de distância de sua casa. Entra apressado atrás do ariano, olhando em volta, não conseguindo distinguir sua figura na escuridão.

Ouve então um barulho de porta fechando, batendo com força e segue o som, se deparando com a porta que levava a torre. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Quando tenta abrir a porta, a mesma estava emperrada, e não abria nem mesmo quando ele puxava o trinco ou empurrava com força. No momento de desespero, olhando em volta, pega um pedaço de tijolo do chão, dos escombros e começa a bater na maçaneta, até que, cedendo a sua força, a mesma cai, e a porta pende para fora.

Sobe as escadas na velocidade de um raio, chegando ao topo em menos de um minuto, apenas para encontrar Mu na beirada da construção, a sua frente, uma queda de morte certa.

Shaka engole em seco, incerto se deveria prosseguir. O lugar era pequeno, tendo espaço apenas para um sino no centro. Várias janelas que iam até o chão, eram abertas, não tendo a mínima proteção, permitindo a entrada de chuva, ou no caso, a queda de uma pessoa.

Chama pelo nome de Mu, mas o barulho da chuva e de trovões encobre sua voz. Aproxima-se devagar, com cautela, e quando estava a apenas alguns passos, Mu pula, em direção a escuridão, Shaka tem tempo apenas de avançar, segurando sua cintura com força, detendo-o.

-Mu, Mu! Acorde! Vamos, acorde! - Gritava, enquanto o mesmo tentava se soltar de seus braços, fazendo ficar difícil com toda aquela chuva segurá-lo, com medo de perder o equilíbrio e cair para fora do pequeno espaço que era oferecido.

* * *

-O que é isso? - Pergunta Mu a pequena menina em seus braços, que o encarava, contrariada. - Parece que ouço algo...

-É apenas o vento. - Ela diz, fria, diferente da menininha meiga de segundos atrás.

-Mas eu tenho certeza de ter ouvido...

-Não ouviu nada! - Diz ela, olhando-o com raiva nos olhos.

-É o Shaka, ele está me chamando! - Mu se levanta, mas a menina agarra sua blusa.

-Por favor, não me deixe, fique aqui comigo, não vá! - Ela gritava, pendurada nele, chorando em total desespero – Não me deixe sozinha naquele quarto escuro! Não vá!

Mas Mu já parecia estar em outra realidade, e quando tenta abrir a porta novamente, essa se abre com facilidade. A última lembrança que tem é de olhar para a pequena Michelle enquanto ela o encarava de volta, com fúria nos olhos.

Abre os olhos, sentindo frio e um certo desconforto. Onde estava? O que fazia ali? Tem consciência então do peso de Shaka em cima de si. Ele estava deitado no chão e o loiro segurava seus pulsos com força, mantendo-o naquela posição.

-Sh-Shaka? - Murmura, incerto, olhando para ele. O mais velho sorri, aliviado, saindo de cima dele e abraçando-o com força.

-Você acordou... Graças a Deus! - Apertava-o com tanta força que chegava a machucá-lo um pouco.

-Shaka, você está me machucando... - Fala, ainda mole.

-Desculpe-me – Fala rapidamente o outro, folgando um pouco o abraço e colocando uma mão no rosto de Mu, encarando-o nos olhos.

Nisso os sinos começam a bater, desesperados, mesmo sem ninguém para balançá-los. Os dois acordados do transe correm escada a baixo, deixando a Igreja.

-Parece que eles choram... - Murmura Mu, enquanto seguia o outro, falando sobre os sinos sinistros, que continuavam a bater, mesmo sem ninguém para ouvi-los.

Quando chegam no pátio, um carro estaciona na frente da Igreja. Dele, sai um Milo muito preocupado que avança na direção do casal, e depois, do lugar do motorista, Camus, seguindo-o.

-Tudo bem, o que houve aqui? - Pergunta, tomando Mu dos braços de Shaka, abraçando-o.

-Tudo... - Responde Mu, ainda um pouco mole. - E... Eu descobri o nome dela Mi...

-Não quero saber disso agora, só quero que você esteja bem! - Fala o moreno, decidido. - Depois pensamos nisso, venha, vamos.

-Dela quem? - Pergunta Shaka, inquisitivo, seguindo o pequeno grupo que entrava no carro, se refugiando da chuva..

Uma vez com todos dentro do carro, Camus dirigindo, Milo a seu lado, Mu e Shaka no banco traseiro, o ariano abraçado no virginiano, com frio e procurando conforto, é que o irmão mais velho toma a palavra.

-É uma longa história, mas acho que hoje você provou que é de confiança e deve escutá-la... - Mu havia cochilado de leve nos braços do loiro, rapidamente, como uma criança pequena depois de muita agitação – Afinal, o que você fez não se faz por qualquer um, você deve realmente amá-lo de verdade.

Shaka engole em seco.

Amá-lo? De fato... Aquela era a única explicação plausível para o que sentia por Mu, amor, porque nada poderia justificar o fato de sentir tanto a falta de sua companhia quando ele não estava por perto, mesmo que fosse apenas para ouvir sua voz, ou o forte desejo que tentava esconder sempre que ele estava por perto.

Suspira, cansado, parece que aquela era uma verdade que deveria aceitar...

* * *

**O trecho da música do começo é 'Silent Scream' da banda 'Cinema Bizarre'.**

**E tá vendo Mi-chan, a surpresa pra você, nomeei o fantasma com o seu nome, porque você sempre quer que eu coloque logo o lemon entre eles, então nada mais justo do que, a pessoa que atrapalha o romance dos dois leve seu nome, não acha? XD~~~~**

**Só gostaria de agradecer primeiramente a leitora Mussha, por me fazer perceber a quanto tempo eu não atualizava, porque eu tinha esquecido mesmo, não foi proposital, ando escrevendo tanta coisa que, uma vez que posto um capítulo, me concentro nas outras fics e outras coisas que tenho pra fazer, e nem vejo o tempo passar, assim, quando recebi seu review, meio que 'acordei' pra realidade e me pus a escrever na hora! ^^**

**Obrigada :D**

**Agora, agradecendo a todos os leitores que comentam, obrigada a Ryokinha, Mussha (again), Lyta Moonshadow, Miih-chan (XD homenageeem :D), Athenas de Aries, Lhu Chan e a Lenore Von Dalle.**

**Também gostaria de avisar que revisei os capítulos anteriores e os re-postei, sem erros, melhorados, para quem estiver interessado. Esse capítulo, tenho vergonha de dizer, eu não revisei... Tive muuuita preguiça de fazê-lo, então, se vocês encontrarem um erro muito dantesco, avisem que eu arrumo... ^^**

**Obrigada mesmo pelo apoio pessoal, se não fosse por vocês, isso aqui não saia nunca! E, quem quiser saber a história do Mu e do Milo, espere o próximo capítulo, que espero que dessa vez não demore tanto para chegar!**

**25.02.2009**


	5. Parte V

Título – L'Ame Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? ShakaxMu

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen"_ (_L'ame Immortelle_)

Parte V

"_Do you know that i could never leave you?  
And you know i could never beat you?  
And if I, if I could never find you never-mind, I would not forget you._

_Can i stay alive forever?  
Can i stay alive forever?  
Can i stay alive forever?_

_Forever. Can I feel a chemical reaction?  
Because I feel a hideous attraction  
Could we share a poison apple?  
Could it be maniacal and awful?..." _

_-_

-

Agora, devidamente instalados na casa de Shaka, a conversa de verdade ia começar. Camus, Shaka e Milo estavam na sala, enquanto Mu dormia, no quarto.

O escorpiano encarava a janela, vendo a chuva cair, enquanto o silêncio ainda predominava, sorrateiro, apenas esperado ele ter forças para começar.

-Então... - Começa o loiro – Como vocês nos acharam?

-Para falar a verdade, quando viemos aqui e descobrimos a casa aberta e vazia, resolvemos dar uma volta pelo quarteirão para ver se dávamos alguma sorte – Fala o ruivo – Por sorte, quando estávamos perto, os sinos da Igreja começaram a bater, o que não costuma acontecer no meio da madrugada, e quando chegamos perto para averiguar, achamos vocês...

Milo então se vira, encarando os dois que conversavam, sentados no sofá, caminhando na direção dos mesmos, calado. Senta-se então entre eles, segurando com força a mão que Camus lhe oferecia, passando força e coragem.

-Você tem de saber a história do início... - Diz, com uma pausa para um suspiro pesaroso – E, ela começa após o nascimento de Mu... Nossos pais, ou melhor, as pessoas que nos colocaram no mundo, eram pessoas constantemente ocupadas, que nunca de fato se preocupavam onde a gente estava ou o que a gente fazia...

O silêncio na sala era total, só ouvindo-se o tilintar da chuva, quando a mesma se chocava contra o vidro, dando mais consistência e clima para a história contada.

-Quando o Mu era pequeno, eu não gostava dele, porque achava que ele e a mãe dele tinham roubado meu pai...Porque o pouco de atenção que antes ele mostrava por mim, tinha sido esquecida para que fosse transferida para meu recente irmão mais novo. Não olhava para a cara dele, mas o que eu não percebia é que ele era tão sozinho quanto eu, e que aquela atenção que nossos pais nos dedicavam era falsa, que só durava até Mu dar um primeiro soluço, para que fosse entregado para a babá, porque sua mãe não queria lidar com uma criança chorando...

Nisso, o escorpiano segura as mãos de Camus com mais força, aquela história ainda doía, por isso não era mencionada, e os irmãos agiam como se ela nunca tivesse existido.

-Assim que o Mu fez seis anos, sua mãe dispensou sua babá, pois disse que ele já estava grande o suficiente e que ela queria evitar gastos desnecessários. Eu tinha meus amigos, saía para brincar com eles na rua... Mas Mu, ele não tinha nada, ninguém... Parecia um espírito que ficava andando de um lado a outro pela casa, carregando um livro como companhia... E então, ele criou um amigo imaginário, ou pelo menos, era o que meus pais achavam que era na época. - Outra pausa, procurando por ar, desgostoso.

-No começo, todos achavam bonitinho ver Mu por aí, conversando com um amigo que era sua imaginação, mas então, dois anos se passaram, e ele já estava com oito anos e eu tinha quase quatorze... Foi quando sua mãe mandou que ele parasse com isso, que não queria mais aquele tipo de brincadeira e que deveria arranjar amigos reais, porque se eu conseguia, ele também havia de conseguir, ele escutou a tudo calado, mas continuou tendo seu amigo, escondido... - Sorriu, com o olhar distante.

-Afinal, nós tínhamos aula em casa, professores particulares, tutores, mesmo que já não fosse comum, nossos pais diziam querer só o bom e o melhor para nós... Eu lembro de entrar nos lugares com meus amigos e vê-lo, brincado e conversando com seu amigo, e quando ele me via, parava na hora, a gente caçoava dele, falava que ele era esquisito... Naquela época, colocá-lo pra baixo me fazia bem, como se, talvez se ele nunca tivesse existido, tudo estaria bem para mim... Mas foi então que coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer na casa, objetos que mudavam de lugar ou desapareciam, coisas que quebravam no meio da noite ou janelas que se abriam... Esse tipo de coisa. Na época nem imaginávamos o que acontecia...

-O amigo de Mu era um espírito? - Pergunta Shaka, achando que já sabia da resposta, mas Milo apenas faz um aceno com a cabeça, continuando em seguida.

-Começamos a pegá-lo brigando com seu suposto amiguinho, dizendo que ele não deveria fazer o que estava fazendo, que mudar as coisas de lugar assustava as pessoas... - Meus pais foram informados pelos empregados da casa dos ocorridos, cada vez mais freqüentes. Até um dia que sua mãe não agüentou mais as reclamações ou comentários que seu filho era a reencarnação do demônio, ou até o abandono de muitos empregados, que se retiraram apavorados da casa, e foi tirar satisfações com Mu... Ele chorou, tentando explicar que não estava fazendo nada, mas ela não quis ouvir e disse que ele ficaria trancado no quarto até que resolvesse parar de contar mentiras... - Segurou com mais força a mão de Camus antes de continuar.

-Nisso ela começou a ouvir gritos de horror, enfurecidos, vindo do quarto de Mu... Eu estava subindo a escada, o segundo andar de nossa casa era em formato oval, e tinha, como se fosse uma grade, daquelas de shopping, por onde se podia ver o andar de baixo, sendo assim, um grande corredor com portas de quarto, que acabava onde tinha começado, com visão para tudo que acontecia lá embaixo.

-Eu ouvi alguma coisa, e quando me virei, vi a mãe dele abrir a porta com velocidade, e então um vento forte, como se alguém a tivesse empurrado com muita força, fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio, dando longos passos para trás, quase desequilibrando da mureta e caindo. Ouvi meu irmão gritar, e quando olhei para o quarto, ele estava encolhido no outro canto da parede, abraçando os joelhos, chorando.

-E o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Shaka, cuidadosa, mas inevitavelmente curioso.

-Ela quase despencou um andar inteiro, teria morrido na hora, com a cabeça contra o chão. Ela estava fora de si caída no chão, sem reação. Por instinto, eu corri para o quarto de Mu, puxando-o para fora e levando-o pela mão, apressado, para o meu quarto. O desespero, sem que soubesse o por quê tomando conta de mim. Sabia que Mu não tinha feito nada, mas sabia que algo havia acontecido. Em instantes pude ouvir o alvoroço lá fora... Empregados gritando, choros. Saí então do quarto, deixando Mu lá, enquanto ele ainda chorava, descompassado.

-Logo fui bombardeado de perguntas, e, sem saber ao certo o que responder, disse que ela tinha perdido o equilíbrio quando trancava a porta do quarto de Mu, e, logo, outras versões surgiram, que ele era um maníaco e que tinha empurrado ela de lá, que tinha usado o poder da sua mente para isso... Foi então que os pesadelos começaram, quase nunca via Mu naquela época, ele ficava preso no quarto, no máximo tinha aulas, psiquiatras e mais psiquiatras vinham vê-lo de todas as partes do mundo.

Ele ficava lá, isolado naquele mundo... Mas o tempo passava e ele não melhorava, muitos psiquiatras desistiam falando que meu pai deveria interna-lo ou fugiam sem dar explicações, as tensões aumentavam, até que, sem considerações finais, querendo acabar de vez com os boatos que faziam mal a sua carreira, resolveu internar Mu em um Hospital Psiquiátrico, ele tinha nove anos...

Naquela noite, minha mãe foi encontrada morta em seu quarto, ninguém sabia dizer o que havia acontecido. As suspeitas se elevaram, era o filho do Diabo! Meu pai tinha de fazer alguma coisa, então, sem que ninguém soubesse, dois meses depois do enterro dela, enterrou-o também, dizendo que ele não agüentara a morte da mãe, quando na verdade, ele ainda estava vivo, vivo e internado.

No começo o hospital mandava notícias dizendo que, depois de um tempo, Mu admitira timidamente ver pessoas que não podiam estar realmente lá, e acabaram por trancafia-lo em um quartinho escuro, dizendo tratá-lo. Eu não me esqueci, não pude me esquecer... Mu não poderia ter feito aquilo, e, com o passar dos anos comecei a me sentir culpado pelo que tinha acontecido com ele, afinal, se eu ao menos tivesse estado lá para ajudá-lo...

A família perfeita desmoronava, e eu não conseguia ficar por perto para assistir, quando tinha dezesseis anos, juntei minhas coisas e saí de casa, meu pai não foi contra, friamente apenas disse que tiraria meu nome de sua herança...

Um ano depois empresa dele foi a falência e ele fugiu, fugindo de suas dívidas, ou pelo menos foi o que eu soube pelos jornais...

Naquela época eu trabalhava em uma cafeteria para me sustentar, e por ser menor não podia tirar meu irmão de sua clausura. Quando finalmente fiz dezoito anos, voltei para o hospital, tirando-o de lá...

-No começo, ele não confiava em mim, e era estranho e recluso, afinal, três de encarceramento fazem isso com uma pessoa, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Aos poucos o coloquei em uma escola pública, onde ele provou se sair excepcional e surpreendentemente bem, conseguindo acompanhar a turma com sua própria idade.

Nós começamos a nos dar bem, afinal, tínhamos apenas um ao outro... E durante dois anos, nossa vida, apesar de difícil, deu extremamente certo. Mas foi nessa mesma época que eu comecei a sair com Camus, estava tentando entrar na universidade, e ele me ajudou. Acabamos por começar a namorar, quase um ano de namoro depois, ele me pediu para morarmos juntos, e eu aceitei, Mu morou durante um ano com a gente...

-Mu tinha quinze anos e disse que queria tentar viver por conta própria, pois disse que se sentia um intruso na minha nova casa, como se estivesse entre mim e o Camus, eu disse que era besteira, mas ele insistiu... Então o ajudei a arrumar um emprego e paguei o aluguel dos primeiros meses do seu novo apartamento, até que ele mesmo pudesse pagar...

-Hoje, depois de oito anos, temos uma relação estável e saudável de irmãos, mas ele não gosta de ficar conosco, prefere viver sozinho, independente, em sua própria casa e preferimos não discutir sobre o passado, nunca dizemos absolutamente nada...

-Então, você nunca soube pelo que ele passou, digo, quando ele estava internado? - Era uma dúvida genuína, pois acreditava que o ariano precisava falar sobre isso, colocar para fora.

-Não, eu nunca perguntei, e ele nunca comentou... Achamos melhor assim...

-Entendi... - O silêncio voltou ao recinto, fazendo-se ouvir novamente o barulho da chuva, cortante e frígida do lado de fora.

-Por isso eu gostaria de pedir... - Shaka levanta o rosto, que antes encarava seu colo, fixando-o em Milo – Queria pedir que cuidasse de Mu, por mim... Ele me deixa próximo, mas não me deixa conviver com ele, não mais. E eu ficaria muito grato se soubesse que tem alguém fazendo isso e que ele está seguro...

-Não se preocupe... - Responde, tranqüilizador – Eu fico de olho nele – Diz, dando um sorriso, ao qual o escorpiano responde.

-E e-eu sei que muito do que eu fiz era errado e que eu não devia ter feito, mas eu peço que não me julgue, porque eu era apenas uma criança, e até hoje procuro consertar os erros que cometi...

-Todos nós cometemos erros, e ninguém aqui vai lhe julgar por isso... - Respondeu o loiro, sério.

* * *

Mu acordou quando o sol do lado de fora já estava alto no céu, coçou o olho, olhando para o despertador ao seu lado e percebendo que já era meio dia, levanta-se, preguiçoso. Tinha sido colocado no quarto de Shaka.

No banheiro, lava o rosto, escova os dentes e desce, a procura de algo para comer. Era incrível como se sentia pertencer aquele lugar. A casa estava mergulhada em completo silêncio, por isso se assusta ao encontrar Shaka sentado na bancada da cozinha, com um copo de café a sua frente, parecendo cansado.

-Tudo bem Shaka? O que aconteceu? - Pergunta, inocente, se aproximando com preocupação, vendo os olhos do outro desfocados enquanto viajavam longe dali.

-Venha cá Mu, precisamos conversar – Diz, indicando a cadeira a seu lado, fazendo com que o ariano sinta-se inexplicavelmente culpado. Os dois estavam cara a cara, o loiro tinha virado sua cadeira, para encarar o outro nos olhos – Eu conversei com seu irmão, Milo... E ele me contou o que houve com vocês...

-Não se preocupe – Diz Mu, abaixando o rosto, tentando não chorar, deixando de encará-lo, interrompendo o que ele falava – Eu vou embora... Nã-não te incomodo mais, eu sei que... – Nem se importa de terminar o que falava, se levanta, virando-se, mas Shaka também se levanta, segurando-o.

-Você realmente devia ouvir o que os outros têm a dizer, sabia? - Fala com um sorriso doce, falsamente irritado, virando Mu, que ainda mantinha o rosto abaixado. – Porque aí saberia que eu ia dizer que não me importo, não me importo com sua história ou com seus dons... Eu gosto e me preocupo com você. Pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa, se precisar de ajuda, ou quiser conversar... Eu quero que saiba que estou aqui, está bem?

Sente os braços de Mu envolverem sua cintura, abraçando-o com força, ele então corresponde ao abraço do mais novo, deixando-o apoiar sua cabeça em seu peito, transmitindo-lhe confiança e conforto. Acaricia seu rosto devagar, tentando acalma-lo, não gostava de vê-lo chorar.

Definitivamente, amava-o, já nem tinha dúvidas quanto a isso e se ele permitisse a Shaka que ficasse ao seu lado, nem que fosse como amigo, aceitaria. Queria estar perto dele, não importando o que isso significasse.

-Obrigado... – Murmura o pequeno depois de alguns instantes, com a voz embargada.

Os dias passam com relativa tranqüilidade e, embora os dois ainda não estivessem acostumados a viverem juntos, as coisas foram se encaixando lentamente, como em um quebra-cabeça.

Shaka levava Mu para a escola antes de ir trabalhar, e, se o ariano tinha de ficar lá até tarde por algum motivo, o pegava depois da escola também.

Era uma convivência tranqüila e pacífica e, embora o de cabelos lavanda ainda não estivesse acostumado a isso, e se sentisse levemente algo como um incômodo, gostava de ficar na casa de Shaka, gostava da companhia dele, lá se sentia desejado, e não intrometido como na maior parte dos lugares.

Isso foi antes de Shaka começar a evita-lo. Aquilo já estava dando em seus nervos, ele chegava em casa cedo, o empresário ainda estava trabalhando, se tinha de chegar tarde e ia de carona com o mesmo, ele chegava em casa alegando estar com muito sono para comer.

Quando acordava de manhã, já tinha saído para trabalhar. O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Os dois mal se viam há umas duas semanas. Tinha de confrontá-lo e perguntar o que se passava, afinal, se estivesse incomodando, iria embora, a última coisa que queria era causar problemas para o loiro.

Só não gostaria de ser ignorado, aquilo o machucava, mesmo que não soubesse por quê.

* * *

-Então quer dizer que agora você está vivendo com o chefe do namorado do seu irmão? – Afrodite diz, enquanto terminava de beber seu suco na cantina.

-É isso aí. – Termina Mu, sem nada a acrescentar.

-Mas isso não é como um suborno? – Pergunta, rindo.

-Suborno de que? – Devolve a pergunta, inocentemente.

-Porque assim ele nunca será demitido! – E começa a rir, deixando o ariano bravo com o comentário, apenas para rir também depois.

Os assuntos que se seguiram foram levianos e descontraídos, combinando com o dia calmo que se desenrolava.

-Você viu o novo professor que entrou na escola? – Pergunta Afrodite com um sorriso nada santo no rosto.

-O que chamam de Máscara da Morte não? – Devolve Mu, aparentemente desinteressado e sem ver o rumo do assunto – Falam que não é só a expressão que ele tem de mau, que as provas dele são tão terríveis quanto... – Termina o comentário voltando a encarar o amigo por cima da mesa da cantina.

-O que eu ia dizer é que ele era lindo, não tinha nada a ver com as notas nem nada, mas se você insiste... – O comentário do amigo o faz rir ainda mais, gostava dos dias de calmaria, faziam seu coração conseguir colocar as coisas em uma perspectiva mais normal.

-Será que a gente termina aquele trabalho de física hoje falando nisso? – Muda de assunto o ariano, tentando ganhar um ar de maior seriedade.

-Aff, eu aqui falando do fundo do meu coração e você me magoando dessa maneira – Sorri, divertido, antes de responder a pergunta – Acho que sim, você realmente vem pra minha casa depois da aula então?

-Sim, sim, o programa continua em pé. – Responde Mu, ouvindo o sinal batendo e com ele, o final do intervalo.

O dia de estudos transcorreu preguiçosa e lentamente, embora perfeitamente normal. A tarde foi divertido com direito a muitas pausas para lanche. Divertiram-se muito, e o trabalho, incrivelmente, não ficou no caminho, conseguiram levar as coisas juntas com perfeita harmonia a tranqüilidade.

A noite chega rápido, fresca e esperada. Os dois haviam acabado de jantar e assistiam um pouco de tv, entretidos.

-Eu te disse que o vermelho era o melhor! – A discussão era perfeitamente inútil, mas as futilidades os deixavam ainda mais bobos e felizes.

Por um instante Mu olha no relógio, franzindo o cenho.

-Nossa! Já são dez horas? – Espanta-se, nem tinha percebido o tempo passar – Preciso voltar para casa, Shaka deve estar preocupado. Pega o celular na mochila que estava no chão encostada ao sofá que estava sentado, notando que não há nenhuma chamada perdida do loiro.

Deixa o ar escapar de seus pulmões, intrigando-se.

-Meu pai poderia deixa-lo em casa sem problemas! – O amigo lhe sorri, e ele devolve o sorriso, ainda encafifado.

-Tudo bem! Vamos agora? – Era melhor não perturbar Shaka, ele deveria estar fazendo algo importante para não poder ligar. Pega suas coisas e em dez minutos o carro já se encontrava a caminho.

Não demoram a chegar a conhecida casa branca e imponente, onde o ariano se despede do amigo com um abraço e agradece ao pai do mesmo pela carona.

-A gente se vê! – Diz Dite com um sorriso no rosto, fechando a porta do carro. O estudante fica parado alguns segundos, vendo o carro se afastar antes de tomar qualquer atitude e então com o que sobrava de coragem, entra em casa.

O silêncio sufocante operava, detestava aquela solidão abandonada. Olha ao redor, sobe, Shaka não estava em casa, isso definitivamente não era comum, já era para ele ter chegado há um bom tempo atrás.

Só para ter certeza, com passos muito lentos e cuidadosos, pé ante pé, entra no quarto do empresário, dando uma olhada em volta.

A cama estava arrumada, ele não estava ali. Sem saber direito a razão do por quê, o coração de Mu disparou, mil pensamentos passando por sua cabeça, a preocupação doía. Tentando pensar em outra coisa, pensou em Shaka ali de noite, tirando sua blusa para dormir. Sentia-se como um pequeno espião, uma criança peralta em um lugar proibido. Seu coração batia tão forte que tinha a certeza de poder ouvi-lo. Toca no rosto, tendo a certeza de que, quente como estava, deveria estar vermelho.

A sensação parecia espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o ter vertigens, o que estava sentindo? Por que o mais velho mexia tanto com a sua cabeça? Por que o deixava tão confuso e extasiado? Com cuidado, senta-se na cama de Shaka, podia sentir a presença dele ali, naquele quarto, seu cheiro inebriando seus já confusos sentidos.

Ao pensar nisso, o coração de Mu deu uma guinada, e ele sai assustado, fechando a porta com força atrás de si. Desejo palpitava pelo seu corpo, lenta e dolorosamente, o cheiro ainda guardado na sua memória, impregnado no seu corpo, excitante.

Respira fundo tentando acalmar-se, não podia se deixar tomar daquela forma tão selvagem e sem controle, tudo isso por apenas pensar em Shaka no quarto.

Levanta-se e ruma decidido para o seu próprio quarto, precisava se controlar!

Pega o telefone com anormal ansiedade discando os números que conhecia de cabeça. O coração parecia apertar no peito, dando reviravoltas que tinha certeza não serem normais. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, alguém atende a linha do outro lado. Sente o coração pular, impaciente.

-Mu?

-Shaka...ahn-nn, desculpe-me, eu só queria... – Estava nervoso e suas mãos suavam.

-Desculpa Mu, mas não posso falar agora, a gente pode discutir isso em casa? Estou no meio de um encontro aqui – A voz veio seca, desprovida de emoções e o coração do estudante pareceu ter parado no peito. Nem ao menos tem tempo para responder alguma coisa, porque a linha cai quando o telefone é desligado do outro lado.

O de cabelos lilases ainda permanece algum tempo com o telefone em mãos, o baque do choque ainda tomando lugar em seu corpo.

Shaka estava em um encontro? Seu coração aperta e ele sente finalmente o aparelho escorregar por entre seus dedos. Tenta reprimir o sentimento com força, mas algumas lágrimas teimosas descem pelos seus olhos.

Sem saber direito como ou quando, de repente via-se dentro do chuveiro, sentado no chão, pensativo.

Por que Shaka não teria um encontro? Não seria por ele é claro! Shaka era um homem jovem, bonito e bem-sucedido. Era normal que ele tivesse encontros não?

Um sentimento de revolta desce arrepiante pelo corpo de Mu, mas esse apenas fica parado ali debaixo, permitindo que a água levasse qualquer traço de emoções que teimassem em permanecer a superfície.

Pela primeira vez então, permitiu-se fazer aquela pergunta que tinha se proibido fazer desde que viera morar naquela casa.

Afinal de contas, o que diabos sentia por Shaka? Era fato que se sentia atraído por ele, por seu corpo, seu calor, seus olhos profundos, nunca negara isso. Geme um pouco ao pensar nisso, tentando bloquear seu fluxo de pensamentos.

Mas não era só isso, suspira sentido o corpo, antes tenso, relaxar um pouco. Gostava da companhia do outro, de conversar com ele, da sua voz grave e do simples fato de estar com ele.

Seu coração volta a acelerar ante a possibilidade que surgia em sua mente.

Amava Shaka?

Engole em seco. Sabia a resposta antes mesmo de fazer a pergunta, e essa lhe subia amarga pela garganta, ecoando forte e encobrindo todos os seus outros pensamentos...

-Shaka... – Chama o nome dele antes que pudesse se conter, um sentimento estranho tomando conta de seu corpo. Desejava-o. E nesse momento, almejava ardentemente que ele estivesse aqui para poder gritar com ele por fazê-lo desejá-lo de tal forma.

Volta a engolir em seco, a revolta tomando conta de seu ser.

Como podia fazer isso com ele? Como podia ter feito ele sentir-se daquele jeito e não corresponder? Como podia deixar que ele sofresse enquanto simplesmente saía para se divertir em um encontro qualquer? O odiava! O odiava mais do que tudo! O queria longe! Longe de seu coração, de seus sentimentos, de sua cabeça, de tudo!

Revoltado, vê-se descendo as escadas, os cabelos molhados presos em um elástico em um rabo-de-cavalo mal-feito. Vai para a cozinha e bebe vários goles de água gelada tentando acalmar-se.

O sentimento, no entanto parecia estar aderido a ele, grudado com insistência e a cada gole de água sua fúria parecia dar uma volta dentro de seu corpo.

Ouve um barulho de carro. Olha no relógio da cozinha, era quase meia-noite. Balança a cabeça, inconformado.

Aproxima-se da sala, entreabrindo a cortina e espiando através dessa.

Lá ele se despedia de alguém dentro de um carro, sente seus dentes rangerem ao reconhecer a moça como sendo aquela mesma _colega _que lhe dera carona da última vez.

Vagabunda! O que ela pensava que estava fazendo roubando _seu _Shaka? A cabeça parece se revoltar um pouco em uma vertigem ao pensar nisso, mas ele ignora. Então ele havia mentido! Ela era mais do que uma colega!

Ouve a chave na fechadura e apressa-se para se colocar no corredor. Queria estar a vista quando o outro entrasse.

Mal havia fechado a porta, o virginiano sente Mu aproximar-se com velocidade.

-Mu... O que...? – Mas a expressão nos olhos do ariano não o deixou terminar.

-O QUE DIABOS PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM AQUELA VAGABUNDA? – Não sabia o que estava fazendo, sabia que não deveria estar fazendo, mas seu corpo parecia agir por si só, o ódio controlando cada parte de si.

-Vagabunda...Mas o que...Ela é—

-NEM VENHA ME DIZER QUE ELA É APENAS SUA COLEGA! FOI VOCÊ QUE DISSE QUE ESTAVA NUMA PORRA DE UM ENCONTRO! – O loiro levanta uma sobrancelha, mas o outro, que antes articulava, virou-se rapidamente, andando em direção a escada.

Um sorriso zombeteiro parece surgir nos lábios de Shaka, e esse se apressa por alcançar o menor na escada, mas ao tentar segura-lo, esse o empurra.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE--- - Mas dessa vez ele é o interrompido quando sente seu corpo ser chocado contra a parede atrás de si. Sente uma leve dor nas costas pela violência com que tinha sido jogado.

O empresário não podia mais se segurar, cobiçava o menor a sua frente. Sua demonstração de ciúmes tinha sido a gota d'água. Não iria parar agora.

Seus lábios então são tomados com pressa e fúria, sua boca antes entreaberta sentido agora imposição da língua de Shaka, em um beijo de sofreguidão.

Aquilo o pega desprevenido, tenta se mexer, mas suas mãos eram seguradas acima de sua cabeça por uma das mãos do loiro, com força. Seu corpo respondia ao contato com o de Shaka calorosamente.

Corresponde ao beijo molhado com tanto desejo e desespero quanto o outro. A paixão parecia tomar conta de seu corpo, que agora formigava, apenas uma corrente passando por suas costas deliciando-o, o fazendo se sentir vivo.

Sente-se quente e tonto, não queria interromper aquele contato de línguas, desejava por mais. Elas se encontravam em uma dança de sensualidade, ardentes e provocantes.

Mu, ao sentir o corpo do outro tão próximo ao seu, prensando-o na parede, mexe-se, tentando senti-lo por inteiro, Shaka geme baixinho quando ele faz isso.

O beijo é interrompido com a mesma rapidez com que havia começado, mas Shaka ainda morde seu lábio inferior com força, puxando a pele delicada um pouco para frente e fazendo o menor gemer.

-Quer dizer que meu pequeno Mu pode sentir ciúmes afinal de contas... – O comentário do loiro era maldoso enquanto ele se afastava um pouco, respirando pesado, encarando-o nos olhos.

Malditos olhos azuis cortantes, pareciam poder ler sua alma.

Sentia a boca seca e inchada, mas não queria que Shaka parasse, seu corpo pedia por alívio, queria mais do que aquilo. Os olhos levemente desfocados, enquanto o mais velho soltava seus pulsos.

Parece então assimilar o comentário feito. Aquilo bateu na sua cara com força. Ciúme? Engoliu em seco, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal, sentindo-se nervoso. Definitivamente estava louco de ciúme com a possibilidade de Shaka fazer aquilo que tinha feito com ele com mais alguém.

Sentiu-se exposto, como se não pudesse guardar nada das íris a sua frente, a vergonha tomando-lhe rapidamente. Abaixa os olhos, sem saber o que fazer ou como agir.

Levanta os olhos durante alguns segundos, encontrando um olhar enigmático nos seus tão adorados olhos azuis. Faz a única coisa que seu corpo lhe permite então, correndo escada a cima para o refúgio de seu quarto.

O empresário solta o ar, pesado. Será que ele tinha exagerado? Dá um pequeno sorriso, se sim, não tinha se arrependido.

O coração de Mu batia tão rápido no peito que parecia que iria sair, uma explosão de sensações tomava conta de si, tremia de tanto que parecia sentir.

Tinha realmente acabado de beijar Shaka?

Sentiu-se incrivelmente confuso e desamparado e, apesar da vergonha, tudo o que queria era sair por aquela porta e beijá-lo novamente. Sentia seu corpo pedindo por isso com força, mas sua mente o obrigava a ficar preso no chão, exatamente onde estava.

O que raios acontecera?

Ele não beijara o loiro! Shaka o beijara... Seus pensamentos pareciam um redemoinho dentro de sua cabeça, um buraco negro de confusão.

Leve a mão aos lábios ainda sentindo-os quentes. Como ansiara por aquele contato.

Permite-se cair na cama, trôpego. O turbilhão de pensamentos ainda acompanhando-o. Lembrava dos lábios necessitados de Shaka sobre os seus e o beijo selvagem que tinham repartido, pensava na cena de ciúmes que tinha feito, na mulher do carro, na reação do loiro a sua cena.

Poderia Shaka sentir alguma coisa por ele?

Parece alegrar-se um pouco com essa possibilidade, afinal, não teria sido beijado se o mais velho ao menos não o desejasse não?

Um arrepio sobe sua espinha ao pensar nisso... Shaka desejando-o... Tenta respirar fundo mais nada parece dar certo.

Maldito ciclone de pensamentos, maldito Shaka!

Não saberia muito bem dizer quando ou como aconteceu, só saberia dizer que demorou, mas acabou por adormecer, um sono incômodo e de sonhos bizarros.

Andava por um local de trevas, a escuridão reinando em cada parte obscura de sua mente, não queria estar ali sozinho. Ali se sentia vazio, como se algo faltasse em seu peito, sempre detestara a solidão.

Ouve um choro baixinho no meio daquele negrume. Estaria ficando louco?

Procura sua origem com os olhos, na dúvida se queria mesmo encontrá-la. Como que por passe de mágica, uma menina aparece na sua frente, assustando-o.

-Michelle? O que faz aqui? – Não tinha tanta certeza de querer saber a resposta. A cara dela estava estranha, os olhos sérios quase em um descaso odioso.

-O que **você** pensa que estava fazendo? – A voz dela parecia alterada e Mu reconhece o sentimento nos seus olhos como o de um ódio latente – De todas as pessoas! Você é o único, o único! – Lágrimas desciam pelo rosto pequeno e esbranquiçado. – Não pode me deixar sozinha, não pode, não vai! Não pode ser feliz e me deixar pra trás!

Mu sente-se fraco, como se suas pernas não sustentassem o peso de seu corpo, caindo de joelhos, ela parecia drenar suas forças com sua aversão concentrada.

-O que você quer dizer? – Parecia que até sua voz fazia um longo caminho antes de chegar na sua boca, tanta era a dificuldade que sentia para falar, o cansaço pesando nos seus ombros.

-Quero dizer que você não me abandonará jamais – O tom dela era decisivo – Eu não permitirei – O sorriso maldoso parecia macular o rosto infante.

-Não pode me obrigar – O tom de desafio na voz de Mu parecia irritá-la, e ele mexe a cabeça para os lados – Mesmo que me mate, eu irei embora! – Ele sorri de volta, vitorioso.

-Eu não diria isso se fosse você – Por um momento o ariano vê mágoa nos olhos infantis, antes de eles se transformarem em fúria – Não só não quero ficar sozinha, como não ficarei! Então, ou você vem comigo ou machucarei todos aqueles que você ama, começando pela pessoa mais próxima a você, aquele que você tanto deseja e nunca terá...

-Você não faria... – Mas a voz do estudante parece morrer em sua boca antes de terminar sua sentença.

-Não duvide de mim, não me tente. Já o fiz antes, não fiz? – Ela tinha um ar de descaso nas palavras, como se aquilo realmente não importasse – Eu o pegaria enquanto ele dorme, ele nem teria tempo para sent--

-Está bem! – Grita, interrompendo-a – Eu irei com você! Mas por favor, dê-me um tempo para eu me despedir e fazer as coisas que deveria ter feito... – A cara da menina era desconfiada, mas ele prossegue – Depois, eu juro, irei com você e ficarei com você para sempre! – Ela suspira, parecendo ponderar a oferta.

-Está bem, mas se você ousar quebrar o nosso acordo, agora já sabe o que te aguarda. – E como se nada tivesse ocorrido, ela lhe sorri, doce, abraçando-o pela cintura. – Vou sentir sua falta!

Mu acorda de supetão, estava suado. O terror preenchia-lhe as veias. E agora? O que poderia fazer?

Começa a chorar baixinho abraçando suas pernas contra seu corpo com força, estava com medo. Por que diabos fora o escolhido para estar no meio daquela bagunça de mundos?

-Shaka... – O nome parece cortar sua garganta quando pronunciado em um sussurro – Desculpe-me... – Milo, Camus, Dite. Teria de fazer aquilo por todos eles se realmente os amasse.

A felicidade antes tão próxima nunca parecera tão distante. Um gosto agridoce ocupava seus lábios, maldoso.

A chuva lá fora o ajudava a pensar, ritmada.

E agora? O que fazer?

* * *

_Rapidamente passando para explicar:_

_O Milo é quase seis anos mais velho que o Mu, então, quando ele foi internado, tinha nove, e o Milo, quinze.  
Quando ele tirou Mu do hospital psiquiátrico, Milo tinha 18 e Mu tinha 12, eles moraram juntos durante quase três anos, e Mu quis viver sozinho quando tinha 15 anos.  
Hoje em dia, Mu tem 17, quase dezoito e Milo tem 23..._

_Só para quem quiser saber um pouquinho mais o Shaka tem 24 anos, e Camus tem 26... A empresa de Shaka era do seu pai, por isso que ele a dirige, mesmo sendo tão jovem... E o Milo está no último ano de faculdade, mas já trabalha._

* * *

_A música usada é __'__**Stay Alive Forever'**__ da banda __**Breaking Benjamin**__._

_Faz algum tempo agora não? ^^ Desculpem-me a ausência, ano de vestibular, cursinho não só é corrido como é difícil... Gostaria de ter tempo de atualizar mais, realmente gostaria..._

_E olha só, aqui estou eu, faltando praticamente um mês pra FUVEST, atualizando minha fic! Senti que se eu não parasse pra fazer algo que eu gostava ia pirar! :D_

_Muito obrigada a:_

_**yum-chen-mo: **__Acho que recebo elogios demais de sua parte, não creio que os mereça XD, mas muito, muito obrigada por eles_

_**Miih-chan:**__ Você é má, e sim, o capítulo demorou meses, gomen .__._

_**Lhu-chan: **__Desculpas por parecer que abandonei, isso também ta me matando, mas relaxa que eu vou até o fim, mesmo que demore  
A aeh, melhorou um pouco a tensão sexual ou só piorou? XD_

_**Kikyou de Áries**__: Pelo menos ele percebeu né? XD_

_**Grazi-chan: **__Muito obrigada pelos elogios e por ter dado uma segunda chance a minha fic, fico feliz que tenha gostado. ^^_

_**Mfm2885: **__Yay! Maratona de comentários! Adoro quando alguém lê todos os capítulos de uma vez e comenta um por um! =D  
A sua curiosidade quanto a idade do Shaka foi respondida tá vendo? ^^  
E non, nunca vi 'Ghost Town'__, mas já vi Ghost Whisperer e True Calling, enton imagino que deva ser algo por aí XD~  
E finalmente, acho que nem ele direito sabia o que sentia pelo Mu, então não conseguiu saber o que o Mu sentia por ele... Algo por aí XD ^^ Desculpe a demora, o vestibular ainda me mata! Preciso da minha carta de alforria! XD_

_Também gostaria de agradecer a minha amiga __**Ryoko **__por sempre me dar apoio... Muito obrigada a todos vocês que leram, de coração, por favor, continuem a deixar suas opiniões, elas são minha motivação para continuar escrevendo ^^_

_Beijos e até a próxima._

**18.10.2009**


	6. Parte VI

Título – L'Âme Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? ShakaxMu

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen"_ (_L'ame Immortelle_)

Parte VI

"_I wish that I could hold you  
I wish that I could hate you  
I wish that I could hold you one more time, just one more time..._

_...I still see you in my mind  
I wish that I could have more time  
I know that it will be just fine  
All is well now, no need to cry,_

_no need to cry..."_

O dia amanhece cinzento e escuro, quase como um prelúdio de tempestade. Mu não sentia a menor vontade de se mover da cama, os cobertores até o pescoço. Não tinha dormido nada a noite anterior.

O pensamento que algo poderia acontecer com Shaka, ou mesmo com Milo ou Afrodite o atormentava, o caçando toda vez que ele tentava fechar os olhos. Sentia um gosto amargo na boca, era o gosto da decepção que descia por sua garganta, queimando.

Agora já achava que suas energias tinham se esgotado, acreditava ter colocado tudo que precisava para fora, sentindo-se somente desconfortavelmente cansado e dolorido pela falta de descanso. A noite tinha sido fria e incômoda, interminável.

Não queria encarar a realidade, gostaria de poder ficar ali para sempre. Eleva o braço, cobrindo os olhos e encosta os dedos suavemente sobre os lábios, lembrando do dia anterior. Não queria ter de encarar Shaka, não agora... Não queria ter de dizer adeus.

Volta a sentir quando um filete de lágrimas escapa de seus olhos, mesmo contra sua vontade, ri de leve de si mesmo, amargo. O quão idiota fora de achar que já não tinha mais forças para chorar, era óbvio que estava enganado.

Levanta-se, afinal, se demorasse mais perderia as aulas e não queria perdê-las, queria ver Afrodite, afinal, não sabia quanto tempo ainda lhe restava e queria passa-lo, se possível, ao lado das pessoas que amava.

Lava o rosto, tentando apagar os vestígios da noite mal-dormida, inutilmente e se veste, todas as cores lhe parecendo extremamente sem graça naquele momento.

Amarrando o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo, desce as escadas silenciosamente, com medo só da perspectiva de encontrar Shaka tomando café na cozinha. Ainda não estava pronto para encara-lo...

Não poderia encara-lo de frente, não conseguiria, sentia seu coração aumentar a velocidade no peito, covarde.

Solta o ar de seus pulmões com força ao ver a cozinha vazia, aliviado. Ao abrir a porta da geladeira, sente uma pontada no coração.

Estava confuso a ponto do extremo, pois ao mesmo tempo em que tinha medo de encara-lo, tinha medo de não ter tempo de faze-lo...

Era tão contraditório que Mu sentiu-se um tolo e quase se pôs a chorar novamente, mordendo o lábio inferior para não pratica-lo.

O resto do dia Mu passou ao lado de Afrodite, tentando esquecer, embora lhe parecesse impossível, todo o resto. Dite, percebendo alguma coisa errada, logo se dispôs a ajudar no que quer que fosse, mas o ariano o tranqüiliza dizendo não haver nada de errado.

A tarde passa rápida e calma, o sol quente perturbando, demorando, mas não falhando em aparecer, no céu lá no alto. Os amigos, assim que saíram da escola, uma aula mais cedo pela falta de um professor, tomaram um sorvete para se refrescar.

-O que você está fazendo aqui comigo em uma tarde de quarta-feira? Você não devia estar trabalhando não?

-Eu não te contei? – Se impressiona – Milo praticamente me obrigou a largar meus trabalhos... – Engole em seco, antes de continuar, incerto sobre contar o motivo – Ele achou que era muito perigoso... – Diz simplesmente, feliz com o resultado.

-E ele está te sustentando agora então? Vida boa essa, não? – E ri, brincando.

Mu responde apenas com um sorriso leve. Estava abatido, o clima quente do ar livre só servindo para piorar a sua aparência, o sorvete derretendo em mãos por sua desatenção.

-Nossa, dia estranho, começa parecendo que vinha uma tempestade e depois abre o maior sol – Afrodite comenta, puxando assunto sobre qualquer coisa, mas Mu parecia alheio, não prestando atenção no que dizia, parecendo angustiado e distraído.

-Mas e então? Como está sendo viver com mais alguém, já se acostumou? – O aborda o pisciano, fazendo uma nova tentativa em chamar a atenção do amigo, ele estava realmente muito estranho naquele dia.

O de cabelos lilases então automaticamente se lembra do beijo e se sente corar, não conseguindo conter-se, envergonhado.

-Na verdade, ainda não me acostumei muito não! – Se apressa a dizer, encabulado, fazendo o outro dar um sorriso de orelha a orelha, desconfiado.

-Ficou vermelho! – O acusa – O que você está escondendo, hein? Hein? Hein?

-Na-na-da! – Tenta responder, mas ficando cada vez mais vermelho, sentindo-se perder a habilidade da fala. Odiava ser tão transparente para Afrodite! Por que ele tinha de conhece-lo tão bem?

-Que mancada! Quer dizer então que você não confia em mim? É isso? Porque eu podia muito bem guardar um segredo – Continua o de fios azulados, provocativo, fazendo o ariano suspirar, desistindo.

-É complicado, só isso eu posso dizer – Termina, olhando para baixo, mordendo o lábio inferior, levemente desgostoso.

-Mas então você gosta dele não? – O sorriso aumenta ainda mais, parecendo que iria cortar o rosto do menino delicado em dois. O rosto de Mu apenas fica ainda mais vermelho e ele o abaixa, escondendo a expressão – Eu sabia, sabia que você gostava dele! – Desabafa, triunfante, com um rosto vitorioso.

Diante ao ato tão infantil do amigo, Mu apenas começa a rir, divertido.

-Ai Dite, só você mesmo... – E ri ainda mais, perdendo-se em um dos raros momentos sem preocupações da sua vida no momento. Não conseguia evitar amar Dite, só ele para fazê-lo rir em momentos como esses. Amigos realmente são uma benção.

Aproveitou ao máximo seu dia com Afrodite, afinal, o que mais poderia fazer a essa altura do campeonato? No final deste, voltou para casa quase arrastando os pés, o peso da realidade voltando a abater-lhe, sufocante.

Entra na residência, subindo as escadas e jogando-se na cama, abraçando o travesseiro. O mundo nunca antes lhe parecera um lugar tão pequeno e sem saída.

Embora tenha tentando, falhou em conseguir dormir, seu corpo tenso demais para conseguir realizar tal feito. Fica ali, deitado, pensando... Precisava ver Milo, não podia ir embora sem vê-lo uma última vez, tinha de estar com ele.

Sua cabeça viajava longe, até ouvir barulhos no andar de baixo que o trazem de volta para a realidade.

Olha para o despertador ao lado de sua cama. Eram nove e quinze. Podia ouvir Shaka na cozinha, fato que fazia seu coração acelerar no peito, enlouquecido.

A essa altura já estava se acostumando com as mudanças drásticas de sentimento.

Esconde a cabeça no travesseiro, as emoções fortes voltando a domina-lo, incontroláveis. Precisava parar com aquilo, ainda não estava pronto para encarar o loiro, só de pensar nele seu corpo e sua mente saiam de controle.

Tremendo levanta-se da cama, pegando a mala que guardava na parte de cima do armário, selecionando algumas peças de roupa rapidamente.

Tinha de sair dali o mais rápido possível, senão não conseguiria fazê-lo.

Entra na cozinha hesitante, ainda não tinha certeza se gostaria de estar ali, tinha medo de que, estando ali, jamais conseguiria sair.

-Shaka... – Chama baixo, fazendo o outro se virar do prato que cozinhava para encará-lo. Mantinha seus olhos no chão, hesitante e temeroso. – Eu queria... – Sentia o loiro encarando-o com intensidade, fitando a mala que segurava entre seus dedos com força, deixando-os esbranquiçados com o esforço – Passar uns dias na casa de Milo... – Tais palavras pareciam cortar-lhe e coração, mas não poderia vacilar, não agora, mesmo que não quisesse sair dali.

-Mu, tudo bem? – A voz do outro estava estranha, quase tão vacilante quanto a sua – Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Aproxima-se cautelosamente, sem fazer o mais novo sentir sua aproximação, até este percebê-lo parado em frente a si.

Levanta os olhos devagar, com medo do que poderia se suceder, mas apenas encontrando um par de orbes amedrontadas a sua frente.

-Mu, isso tudo é porque... – Pára de falar, engolindo em seco, abraça o menor suavemente, surpreendendo-o e assustando-o. O abraço era estranho, desconfortável, e o de cabelos lilases o empurra de leve, separando-os.

-Shaka... Por favor, não – Falava de maneira dolorida, se continuasse assim não seria capaz de parar. Não seria capaz de sair. – Eu quero... Ir... – Tentava encontrar as palavras, mas estas pareciam perdidas em algum canto inócuo de sua mente.

-Você quer ir? – Shaka ainda parecia encará-lo com cuidado, procurando manter uma distância segura, com medo de assustar o menor e fazê-lo ir embora.

-Quero-ir-para-casa-do-meu-irmão – Falou tão rápido que nem ele próprio entendeu o que disse.

O loiro parecia não querer encará-lo nos olhos quando respondeu um 'está bem' desanimado. O arrependimento começava a comê-lo vivo! Não deveria ter agarrado Mu daquela forma, era óbvio que ele iria querer ir embora, o que tinha pensado ao fazer aquilo?

Agora, a única coisa que poderia fazer é dar a ele algum espaço, para que colocasse as idéias no lugar, e quem sabe, se não estivesse muito assustado, algum dia voltasse a freqüentar sua casa. O que diabos tinha na cabeça? Não podia ter feito o que fez, a culpa era toda sua!

Sem mais uma palavra, pegou as chaves em cima do balcão e se dirigiu para a porta, o percurso sendo feito em silêncio. O ariano morde o lábio inferior com força, tentando, mais uma vez, conter o choro.

O que Shaka estaria pensando agora que ele o estava abandonando bem depois do que acontecera, depois do beijo que repartiram...

Os dois se despedem com frivolidade na frente da casa de Milo, um simples aperto de mãos.

Mu sentia-se rasgando por dentro a cada passo que via Shaka dar, distanciando-se. Suas costas viradas para ele pareciam sufocá-lo. Mas não podia ser assim agora, tinha de agüentar firme, simplesmente tinha!

Teria de se despedir alguma hora não? E melhor que ele ainda não estivesse tão apegado a ele, certo? Talvez fosse melhor se ele fosse embora quando eles estavam brigados, assim, quem sabe, Shaka não sofreria tanto. E tudo o que queria era evitar o sofrimento dele.

Sentindo o gosto metálico de sangue na boca, o de cabelos lilases vira-se, entrando na casa vazia, trancando a porta atrás de si.

O ar parecia escapar de seus pulmões, todo de uma vez.

A pergunta que simplesmente não parecia abandoná-lo volta a brincar na sua cabeça, maldosa. E a resposta era positiva, sempre positiva, e definitivamente ele estava perdido, tinha feito uma escolha e essa era de proteger as pessoas que amava, e não poderia voltar atrás.

Teria de ir embora, teria de abandona-las. Estava ficando louco. Não conseguia mais se controlar, trêmulo. Escorrega pela porta, sentando no chão, não conseguindo conter as pernas. O que poderia fazer agora?

* * *

-Camus, posso falar com você por um instante? – Pergunta o loiro. O ruivo apenas franze a expressão, indicando a cadeira a sua frente – Na verdade, eu gostaria de saber como o Mu está indo.

Finalmente o dono da sala faz um sinal de entendimento, um sorriso leve e discreto surgindo em seus lábios.

-Se for isso você não precisa se preocupar, ele está ótimo. – O sorriso se alarga – Gostaria de ver por si mesmo?

-Não, quero dizer, ele não... eu não—

-Ah... Sem desculpas, eu gostaria de chamá-lo para um jantar onde discutiremos algumas propostas inacabadas, o que acha?

Shaka o encarou durante um segundo, hesitante, remexendo as mãos de maneira incerta, a tentação de vê-lo instalando-se aos poucos em sua mente.

-Eu não tenho tanta certeza de que poderia ser uma boa idéia – O aquariano rola os olhos.

-Você quer vê-lo ou não?

-Muito! Mas esse não é—

-Então é isso – Diz, interrompendo-o pela segunda vez – Hoje, às sete horas. Estaremos esperando.

O loiro bufa, batendo os dedos de leve na mesa de madeira e ajeitando o cabelo comprido, levantando-se e saindo da sala, não sem antes olhar para trás, voltando a hesitar antes de pegar a maçaneta, apenas para ser interrompido.

-Na verdade – Camus o chama de volta, fazendo-o virar-se pouco antes de alcançar a saída.

-Sim?

-Gostaria de falar sobre um outro assunto, você tem tempo?

O loiro levanta uma sobrancelha, fechando a porta e voltando a se sentar na frente do ruivo.

-O que houve? – A voz já saia desconfiada, fazendo o outro suspirar.

-Não houve nada, na verdade... Eu e Milo andamos pensando...

-Sobre? – Se era para isso que tinha sido detido, era melhor que o deixassem ir, não tinha tempo para isso agora.

-Achamos que seria melhor se contratássemos um detetive particular.

-Um detetive? Você diz, para investigar a história toda da menina? – Camus apenas acena com a cabeça positivamente, impressionado com a rapidez do raciocínio de Shaka.

-E gostaríamos de saber sua opinião.

Shaka apenas se levanta, fazendo o amigo segui-lo com o olhar enquanto já estava saindo do escritório.

-Ligarei para alguém de confiança ainda esta tarde – Fala antes de sair, batendo a porta.

O que ainda estava sentado volta-se a seu trabalho, um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios. Milo estava certo quanto à preocupação que Shaka tinha por Mu, aos seus olhos aquele jantar seria definitivamente divertido!

* * *

Mu terminava de se vestir, os cabelos ainda molhados do banho, colocando uma confortável camiseta branca e uma calça jeans quando ouve a campainha. Com a toalha ainda no ombro, protegendo a blusa dos longos cabelos úmidos, desce para o primeiro andar, calmamente.

-Milo? Camus? A campainha está tocando! – Diz, parado na beira da escada, nem ao menos sabia que teriam um visitante aquela noite, se soubesse teria colocado alguma coisa mais apresentável.

-Eu sei, eu e o Camyu estamos cozinhando, atende aí fazendo o favor – Grita o irmão mais velho, da cozinha. Mu revira os olhos, contrariado. Volta a enxugar o lado esquerdo do cabelo enquanto andava.

Devia ser uma daquelas pessoas chatas da empresa de Camus, eles vinham o tempo inteiro, como uma praga interminável! E olha que só estava naquela casa havia uma semana e já podia dizer. Dane-se o que vestia, provavelmente nunca iria ver o tal senhor novamente, o cara podia lidar com um adolescente um pouco rebelde.

Sorri com a idéia de assustar um pouco um dos clientes de Camus.

Abre a porta olhando para a toalha em mãos e quase dá um pulo para trás, os olhos arregalados.

-Sha-sha-shaka? – Tira a toalha rapidamente dos ombros, colocando-a para trás, segurando com força entre os dedos entrelaçados atrás das costas. O loiro dá um passo para frente, mas o ariano dá um para trás.

-Mu?—

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Estava tão genuinamente surpreso que nem percebia se estava ou não sendo grosseiro.

-É... Eu...

-Ele veio concluir uns negócios – Aparece Camus em missão de resgate, finalmente deixando a cozinha. Os dois se distanciam, indo para a sala de jantar, mas Mu sente os olhos de Shaka em suas costas, enquanto eles se afastavam.

Engole em seco, fechando a porta, encostando-se à mesma para conseguir respirar. Era tudo o que precisava para completar seu dia! Simplesmente perfeito.

* * *

O jantar era feito em desconfortável silêncio, apenas o tilintar dos talheres sendo ouvidos.

Mu tentava, a todo o custo, manter seus olhos em sua refeição, não os levantando nem se a próxima bomba atômica explodisse anunciando o final do mundo.

Era tão mais difícil manter seus sentimentos sob controle quando Shaka estava por perto, eles pareciam ficar a flor da pele, apenas esperando para saírem. Não estava preparado, não ainda, não queria ter sido interrompido no meio de suas férias do loiro, precisava colocar as idéias em ordem, precisava de paz.

Nem que fosse apenas um pouco, um pouquinho para que conseguisse pensar em como agir quando fosse se despedir dele. Com os outros tudo parecera tão natural, mesmo que sofresse, parecia suportável. Com Shaka as coisas simplesmente pareciam sair de controle.

-E então Shaka, como estão os negócios? Digo, como anda a empresa? – Pergunta Milo, tentando quebrar o gelo.

O loiro, que estivera totalmente distraído encarando o silêncio imóvel de Mu é obrigado a focalizar a imagem do irmão mais velho a sua frente.

-Ah, é. Bem, ouso dizer que estamos bem, muito bem na verdade, meu pai sempre gosta de frisar o quanto está contente com os resultados.

-Você tem um pai? – Pergunta o ariano espontaneamente, levantando o rosto, antes mesmo que pudesse perceber o que fazia para conter-se.

Shaka o encara surpreso, estabelecendo um contato direto dos olhos. Mu, ao perceber o que tinha feito e em que enrascada tinha se colocado agora, cora, engolindo em seco, sem forças para desviar o olhar. Sente o rosto ficando cada vez mais quente com a intensidade com que o loiro o encarava.

Corava tanto que já podia camuflar-se nos cabelos de Camus com perfeição, fato que faz com que Milo sinta vontade de rir, engolindo o riso com força, quase engasgando no processo. O ruivo põe a mão sobre a sua, tentando acalma-lo, mas só parece fazer a situação pior.

Por que, justo nas situações que você absolutamente não pode rir é quando você mais tem vontade?

Bebe seu copo inteiro em um único golpe, sentindo-se levemente melhor, os dedos entrelaçados com os do namorado. É, eles seriam aquele tipo de família, Milo podia dizer. Eles eram quase que telespectadores dos outros dois, não ousando interromper.

Aquilo estava começando a ficar divertido.

Algum tempo de silêncio é feito.

-Eu não quis dizer – Fecha os olhos, finalmente quebrando o contato visual, colocando os dedos sobre eles, para em seguida voltar a abri-los, sentindo-se tremer nervosamente – Eu sei que todo mundo—

-Não, eu entendi Mu – Shaka o interrompe com um breve sorriso, fazendo-o soltar todo o ar de seus pulmões em um momentâneo alívio – Sim, na verdade eu cuido da empresa no nome dele. Ele se aposentou há alguns anos. – Então franze as sobrancelhas – Eu nunca te contei isso?

Mu faz que não com a cabeça, desconfortável. Afinal de contas o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Não é como se eles repartissem um relacionamento e tivessem de repartir tudo, então por que Shaka estranhara o fato de não ter repartido aquilo com ele?

Estava começando a pensar no assunto demais como sempre tinha o péssimo costume de fazer.

Volta-se a seu prato, sentindo-se ainda mais inquieto do que antes. O clima denso ao seu redor parecia querer esmaga-lo. Subitamente só de olhar para toda aquela comida, sentia-se enjoado, não conseguiria mais comer.

Larga o garfo, tentando focar-se na toalha branca. Não conseguiria permanecer naquela situação durante muito mais tempo, precisava sair dali.

Olha em volta, tentando se distrair com alguma coisa, qualquer coisa que fosse que cativasse sua atenção. O brilho dos copos, os detalhes da toalha rendada, a luz refletida nos talheres, seu coração parecia que ia explodir dentro dele.

-Mu? – Droga, maldita voz! Por que justo aquela voz? Não podia fazer isso, não agora.

O garoto levanta-se, sem olhar para as pessoas sentadas ao seu redor, encarando a mesa.

-Com licença. – E se vira, torcendo para não tropeçar antes de chegar às escadas. Se chegasse a seu quarto estaria salvo.

Joga-se na cama, sentindo o coração acelerar no peito. Sentia um gosto amargo na boca que antes não percebera. Devia ser o gosto do nervosismo.

Põe-se a mexer na coberta da cama, prendendo-a entre seus dedos.

Amava Shaka, na verdade o amava como nunca amara ninguém antes. E mesmo que aquilo o assustasse, estava disposto a lidar com isso, esse nunca fora o problema de fato.

Engole as lágrimas que queriam descer pelo seu rosto, teimosas.

Não podia dizer adeus, justo agora que não só descobrira que amava alguém, como também descobrira que era correspondido, simplesmente não estava pronto para virar as costas, não estava.

E se o encarasse, então isso significada que precisava dizer adeus.

Levanta-se indo em direção à janela, sentando-se no parapeito. Abraça uma das pernas de encontro ao corpo, apoiando a cabeça na mesma, o céu estava bonito aquela noite, estrelado, calmo. Nada que mostrasse algo parecido com a tempestade que acontecia com as pessoas na terra.

Maldito céu grandioso e superior!

Grunhe baixinho remexendo-se em seu lugar, mal humorado. Olhar para as estrelas o distraía pelo menos. Era a amostra de que havia algo maior lá fora, algo superior e inalcançável, algo que o fazia sentir-se mais calmo e protegido, mesmo que tudo não passasse de uma ilusão.

Algum tempo se passa antes que voltasse a ouvir movimento, até ouvir a porta da frente se abrir e ouvi-los se despedindo.

Sabia que deveria sair dali, sabia que dali Shaka poderia vê-lo, afinal, era só olhar para cima e ele estaria exatamente no ângulo de visão do loiro, mas simplesmente não queria se mover.

Encara fixamente enquanto Shaka encaminhava-se para o carro estacionado na frente da casa e abria a porta.

Continua a acompanha-lo enquanto ele suspirava, soltando os primeiros botões da blusa social e por fim, sente o sangue sumir de seu rosto quando os olhos azuis sobem de encontro a sua direção, encarando-o diretamente.

Nenhum dos dois dizia nada, apenas se encaravam em silêncio.

O coração de Mu parecia bater com tanta força que já podia sentir suas veias romperem, tonto com aquele olhar, era um olhar de orgulho ferido, um olhar zangado, triste e acima de tudo, era um olhar que parecia dizer adeus. Não podia desviar os olhos, não conseguia, estava sendo drenado, hipnotizado.

E então o mais velho simplesmente entra no carro, fecha a porta, saindo da calçada e sumindo enquanto tomava a rua.

Mu volta a morder o lábio inferior com força.

O que Shaka estaria pensando? O que ele podia estar pensando depois de ter sido rejeitado daquela forma, depois de eles terem se beijado e Mu ter simplesmente fugido. O que diabos ele estaria pensando? Aquela pergunta parecia encravada na sua mente, cruel, repetitiva.

O coração parecia bater de uma maneira estranha, quase o fazendo sentir-se zonzo.

Ouve alguém bater na porta do quarto e nem se preocupa em responder, virando a cabeça de leve, apenas para ver a cabeleira azulada de seu irmão enquanto esse entrava.

-O que foi tudo aquilo lá embaixo? – Pergunta, divertido, sentando-se na cama do mais novo, encarando-o, enquanto ele permanecia sentado no beiral da janela.

-Não foi nada – Responde evasivo, sem se virar, não ousando mentir olhando-o nos olhos.

-Sei, sei... O Shaka fez alguma coisa de errado? Porque se fez eu juro que eu—

-Não, não se preocupe! – Mu se vira, prestando total atenção a sua presença pela primeira vez – Ele não fez nada de errado – E sorri de leve ao pensar nisso, sentindo-se embaraçado.

-Nada de errado então é? – O escorpiano sorri com malícia, apenas para se levantar, voltando-se para a porta. – Vê se não dorme tarde, afinal você tem aula amanhã, não se esqueça!

O garoto permanece no batente durante mais algum tempo, encarando as estrelas, solitárias lá no alto, brilhando sozinhas e independentes...

Mexe a cabeça com força, tirando tais pensamentos da cabeça, levantando-se e fechando a janela, escovando os dentes e deitando na cama.

Não queria pensar em nada, queria apenas poder dormir, dormir e esquecer de tudo e de todos, de todas as suas preocupações do momento. E principalmente, queria poder esquecer de Shaka o máximo de tempo que conseguisse.

Não demora muito para cair no sono, a tensão anterior havia deixado-o cansado. Antes que percebesse já dormia, a escuridão sem dono tomando-o, acolhedora e confortável.

Era uma loja de bonecas. De suas prateleiras elas o encaravam com seus olhos frios de vidro, parecendo segui-lo, onde quer que fosse. Ouve um estrondo e dá um pulo. Achava estar sozinho.

Começa a se perder por entre as prateleiras e prateleiras, cada vez mais fundo naquele labirinto de porcelana perfeita e imóvel na eternidade. Os corredores pareciam cada vez mais compridos, infindáveis, cada vez que olhava para trás, só a escuridão olhava de volta para recebê-lo. Não tinha para onde ir a não ser para frente.

Ouvi uma risada fina, histérica e sente um frio percorrer sua espinha, não conhecia aquela voz.

Apressa-se, querendo sair o mais rápido que podia dali. Sente uma presença atrás de si e começa a correr, apavorado, sentindo o sangue frio nas veias. Olha para trás; nada, somente a treva. Respira fundo, só poderia estar enlouquecendo.

Volta a olhar para as meninas sentadas imóveis, mas dessa vez, todas elas apresentavam um sorriso distorcido e malicioso no rosto perfeito, estragando a sua perfeição inocente com uma pitada de sangue.

Ouve outro estrondo e percebe o chão tremer, fazendo-o cair. Olha para longe, percebendo que o chão desmoronava. Volta a correr, cada vez mais desesperado. Já não mais sabia dizer o que era e o que não era real.

Vê uma porta no final do corredor, era sua salvação, se ao menos conseguisse alcança-la! Começa a apertar o passo, sentindo o chão inseguro cada vez mais próximo de si. Começava a baixar, caindo na escuridão, a porta cada vez mais longe.

Sentia seu coração falhar em algumas batidas, a perdição nunca antes sentida tão de perto. Não podia cair, simplesmente não podia!

Pula, pula com todo o desespero e força que ainda restavam, sentindo o coração acalmar de leve ao sentir o chão do quarto entre seus dedos. Estava pendurado, abaixo de si, o nada, tinha de subir.

Entra no quarto transpirando, a respiração demorando a voltar ao normal, estava agachado, os joelhos no chão frio e sujo de um lugar pequeno e não iluminado, as mãos sobre as pernas para impedir de cair para frente, o cansaço tomando-o sem dó.

A sua frente, do outro lado do quarto, uma boneca, o rosto estava deformado, faltando-lhe um olho e parecia ter sido cortado, manchada de vermelho, um vermelho semelhante ao sangue, alguns cabelos faltando-lhe na cabeça.

-Viu como é desagradável? – A vozinha infantil era gelada

-Michelle? Onde você está? – Começava a sentir uma pressão estranha e dolorida no estômago e sua visão nublar, caindo no chão, esgotado.

A menina apareceu abaixada, olhando-o com curiosidade, logo a seu lado.

-Senti sua falta – Ela diz sem emoção.

-O que diabos—

Mas falta-lhe energia para terminar a sentença, dando um leve gemido de dor, enquanto suas entranhas pareciam ser cortadas de dentro para fora. A dor parecia ser tão forte que era quase anestesiada, fazendo-o ficar quieto, imóvel.

-Viu como é horrível aqui? Não tenho nada para fazer, e essas bonecas são cruéis... – Dá um sorriso – Fui eu que criei esse lugar, o que acha?

Não consegue responder, sentindo sua respiração acelerar, começa a tentar gritar, mas pareciam ter-lhe arrancado às cordas vocais, ele estava preso no chão, imóvel, enquanto sentia seu corpo ser aberto de dentro para fora.

O que diabos aquela menina pensava que estava fazendo? Se ele morresse ali não poderia ficar com ela!

-Eu sei o que você deve estar pensando e quero que você não se preocupe, isso aqui é apenas uma brincadeirinha, um aviso pra você se apressar, afinal, estou ficando sem paciência aqui! – E volta a ouvir uma risadinha amarga, muito madura para uma criança tão pequena, o escarninho presente.

Começa então a sentir a dor lancinante, apagando-o, desligando-o de seu corpo, jogando-o na pútrida escuridão sem dono. Flutuava, todos os seus sentidos misturados, não sentia dor, não sentia nada, apenas flutuava sem destino, perdido.

Seu corpo estava aberto e podia ver suas entranhas, seu intestino e tripas flutuando a seu redor, presas a seu corpo. Sabia que deveria estar sentindo dor, mas não sentia nada, nostálgico.

-Mu? – A voz parecia vir de longe, mas era cálida e confortável, parecendo faze-lo sair de seu estado de quase morbidez por um instante, fazendo-o perder a respiração, como uma pulsação de leve.

-Mu? – Não queria parecer desistir e Mu franze as sobrancelhas, o que diabos era aquilo? – Mu! – A voz estava mais forte, quase desesperada, fazendo sair totalmente do estado que se encontrava, a dor sentida apenas por um segundo, antes de acordar totalmente, encharcado em suor, assustado.

-Graças a Deus!

-O que aconteceu? – Pergunta, mole e sem forças, sentindo enquanto Milo o abraçava com força entre seus braços, prensando-o contra o peito largo.

-Você não acordava – Estava a ponto de chorar e o mais novo percebeu isso – Simplesmente não acordava! Achei que tinha morrido! – Podia sentir o corpo maior tremer enquanto embalava o seu, acariciando suas costas.

Tentava a todo o custo levantar os braços para abraçá-lo de volta, mas suas forças pareciam ter sido drenadas, não conseguia se mover de maneira alguma.

-Eu estou bem Milo, não se preocupe – Diz, tentando acalmar o irmão, mas não tendo tanta certeza assim do que dizia. Não sabia que os espíritos tinham tanta força assim sobre ele, a influência dela deveria estar crescendo com a convivência.

O homem o distancia de seu corpo, segurando-o pelos ombros, mantendo-o sentado na cama, olhando-o nos olhos por um instante, desconfiado. Mu sentia-se quase sendo desconfortavelmente lido através daquele olhar.

-Que horas são? – Pergunta, tentando mudar de assunto de qualquer forma.

-São onze horas – Finalmente o moreno sorri, mas sem muita vontade – Você não acordava, então resolvi dar uma checada em você antes de ir pra facul, uma vez que não tinha as duas primeiras aulas e te encontrei assim, você me deu um susto e tanto sabia?

O mais novo sorriu, inocente.

-Desculpe-me, juro que não foi proposital.

O irmão volta a abraçá-lo, sorrindo.

-E então, quer comer alguma coisa?

-Ué, você não tem de ir pra aula?

-Para você eu posso fazer uma exceção! – Responde, franzindo o nariz, brincalhão. – Vamos? – Milo já esperava na porta, mas Mu não conseguia se levantar, não conseguindo controlar seus braços, nem pernas.

-Milo... – Fala, o tom estranho, assustando o irmão que o observa com olhos arregalados, voltando a sentar-se a seu lado – Eu não consigo me mexer.

O escorpiano parecia ter pirado, desesperado e sem saber o que fazer, tinha chamado o médico, ligado para Camus e agora andava de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas ininteligíveis sem parar, mexendo os braços.

O ariano estava extremamente cansado, embora aparentemente tivesse dormido cerca de treze horas e volte e meia apagava, não sonhando com nada, apenas para acordar pouco depois, muito desconfortável para dormir.

Quando o médico, um senhor de idade avançada e quase totalmente calvo chegou, Mu já recuperava o movimento dos dedos das mãos, de leve. O examinou superficialmente, fazendo perguntas sobre sua saúde, incômodas.

Retira-se pouco depois, dirigindo-se a Milo quando já estavam no corredor.

-É estranho, ele parece ter alguma espécie de paralisia, talvez por cansaço, não sei dizer, mas a boa notícia é que está recuperando os movimentos, mais algumas horas de descanso e ele já estará totalmente recuperado, ele deve ter se esforçado além do que suas forças permitiam e seu corpo respondeu dessa maneira pra protegê-lo. O senhor deveria manter uma boa vigilância nele para que isso não voltasse a acontecer, uma reação tão violenta e rigorosa por parte do corpo pode ser perigoso.

Milo apenas concordou de leve com a cabeça, pagando pela consulta e acompanhando-o até a porta, só para depois voltar para o quarto de Mu.

-Muito bem espertinho, pode ir falando o que aconteceu e sem me esconder nada! – Diz, imperativo, sentando-se na beira da cama.

O de cabelos lavanda concentrava-se em tentar mexer as pernas, mas ainda as sentia muito pesadas para tal, desanimando logo. Olha de leve para o relógio da parede, se ele não tivesse sido obrigado por Milo a desistir, sair do trabalho, naquele dia estaria trabalhando.

Suspira baixo, ainda não se sentia bem sendo sustentado pelo irmão.

-E então? – Obriga-se a sair de suas divagações olhando para o moreno a sua frente.

-Não quero falar sobre isso, principalmente agora – o mais velho levanta uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços – Digamos só que ela me fez passar por algumas coisas bem ruins...

O maior desmonta sua expressão, suspirando, cansado.

Deita-se ao lado do ariano, entrelaçando seus dedos com os dele, sentindo-os frios em contato com a sua pele.

-Só não quero que se esqueça que o que quer que você precise, estarei aqui... – Mu encostou a sua cabeça no ombro do irmão e adormeceu, sentindo seu calor gostoso a protegê-lo. Era bom e confortável.

Volta a acordar percebendo que escurecera do lado de fora. Estava sozinho, provavelmente seu irmão tivera de sair para trabalhar. Encara o relógio, eram nove horas.

Suspira, mexendo-se de leve, tomando impulso para levantar-se. Seu corpo parecia reclamar do esforço, mas mexia-se, passivo, obedecendo a todos os comandos.

Ainda cambaleante, tentava a todo o custo e com todas as suas forças, manter-se de pé e em movimento retilíneo. As pernas doíam quase como se tivesse tropeçado em um vidro e despedaçado-o inteiro, deixando milhares de cortes por toda a região.

Geme baixo em contentamento quando entra debaixo do chuveiro, sentindo a água quente de encontro com o corpo, relaxando-o de leve, fazendo-o sentir-se consideravelmente melhor.

Shaka surge em sua mente, quase naturalmente, e, cansado como estava, nem tenta combater a sua imagem, apenas aceitando-a. A culpa invade sua mente, lembrando-se do jeito como ele o encarara.

Sente o peito doer em reclamação, uma dor mais aguda que a de seu corpo.

Será que Shaka ainda gostaria de vê-lo depois do que fizera? Depois que, mesmo sem querer fazê-lo, o rejeitara? O pensamento faz um gosto de bile subir pela sua garganta, até sua boca, amargo, queimando. E se ele realmente não quisesse? Seria assim o seu adeus com a pessoa que, agora ocupava o primeiro lugar em seu coração?

Teria ele, em um impulso idiota, estragado tudo com a pessoa que lhe era mais importante? Seus pensamentos voltam para o olhar, um olhar de adeus...

Odiava sua habilidade de pensar, tivera um daqueles momentos, quase podia dizer. Um momento de epifanía.

Seria muito tolo dizer que só porque se afastara de Shaka antes de hora, não teria de dizer adeus. Só um idiota acharia isso, e, para sua infelicidade, tinha sido um. A única diferença é que ficaria menos tempo a seu lado.

Ele estava ficando louco? E se tivesse de ir embora agora e não pudesse ver Shaka uma última vez? O que ele ainda estava fazendo ali?

Uma espécie estranha de adrenalina parecia tomar conta de seu corpo, encorajando-o. Naquele momento, tudo o que queria era ser egoísta, queria passar cada momento que pudesse ao lado de Shaka, mesmo que isso significasse um maior sofrimento para este quando sumisse. Queria passar cada instante que pudesse ao lado dele.

Sai do banho sentindo-se praticamente renovado. Troca-se em velocidade recorde, uma calça jeans e uma blusa qualquer que nem ao menos viu quando a pegou no armário de madeira, ignorando totalmente qualquer dor em seu corpo.

Desce as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus, impaciente.

Seu tempo estava esgotando, não tinha mais por quê daquela baboseira toda.

-Milo? – Chama, olhando ao redor, as mãos encostadas na parede de cor clara da casa.

-Na cozinha! – Ouve a resposta em voz alta.

Entra no aposento sem bater na porta de madeira, deparando-se com seu irmão e Camus conversando em voz baixa, quase como se obviamente discutissem sobre algo que não podia ouvir, enquanto uma xícara de chá repousava na frente de cada um, deixada para esfriar.

-Falando sobre mim? – Pergunta, indiferente, pegando uma xícara no armário embutido e servindo-se de um pouco do líquido fumegante.

Milo apenas pigarreia baixo, desconfortável, não querendo responder a pergunta que havia sido feita.

-Na verdade – Camus começa

-Não! – Completa o moreno, encarando-o nos olhos, fazendo-o calar-se. O ruivo remexe-se no lugar, inquieto. Mu apenas revira os olhos.

Deviam achar que ele era um idiota se achavam que ele não percebia quando falavam dele. De qualquer forma, não era para isso que havia vindo ali.

-Mudando de assunto – Começa, remexendo o copo em suas mãos, sentindo-as esquentarem no processo nervoso – Eu queria – As caras de expectativa o faziam hesitar, devia colocar tudo pra fora de uma vez – Eu queria voltar para a casa do Shaka. – Termina, quase sem respirar entre uma palavra e outra, remendando-as.

Milo suspira, como se já esperasse a declaração.

-Você sabe que é livre para fazer suas próprias escolhas, então porque está nos falando isso agora?

-Na verdade – E dá um pequeno sorriso, sem graça – Eu precisava de alguém para me levar. – Alarga o sorriso – Agora, se possível.

-Agora, no sentido desse exato momento? – O moreno parecia confuso enquanto consultava o relógio, desnorteado.

-Claro que agora né cabeçudo? Ou você esperava um agora amanhã? – Camus diz, sorrindo em seguida, sacana. Milo apenas franze as sobrancelhas de leve, falsamente ofendido e depois sorri de volta, carinhoso.

-De qualquer forma – volta a encarar Mu – Por que precisa ser agora e não pode ser amanhã de manhã?

-Porque eu preciso ver Shaka agora! – O ariano responde, enfático. Não podia esperar, não podia esperar nem mais um segundo.

-Está bem, está bem, eu pego as chaves do carro. – O irmão mais velho se rende – Mas ao menos você separou algumas roupas? – E, ao receber uma resposta afirmativa, apenas suspira, saindo do local, sendo seguido pelo menor.

Mu já havia deixado sua mala na porta e se apressa para alcançar os outros dois no carro, assim que trancou a porta da frente e colocou a mala ao seu lado, no banco de trás.

A viagem foi feita em silêncio, mesmo que não houvesse nenhum desconforto. O de cabelos lilases estava nervoso e remexia-se no banco acolchoado, tamborilando os dedos na porta do veículo. Queria que a viagem passasse mais rápida.

Mal haviam chegado a casa do loiro e Mu já pulava do carro, impaciente. Despediu-se do irmão e de Camus com um grande abraço, prometendo voltar a entrar em contato em breve.

Não se sentia culpado, nem um pouco na verdade. Aproveitara cada minuto ao lado de seu irmão, e agora estava na hora de fazer o mesmo, mas com outra pessoa. O nervosismo parece aumentar, corroendo-o, acovardando-o, sugando sua determinação inicial.

Entrou sem fazer barulho, o silêncio reinando na casa. Permaneceu encostado à porta durante alguns instantes, sentindo a coragem voltar para o corpo. As luzes apagadas o deixavam mais confortável, quase como se pudesse se fundir ao ambiente, escondendo-se.

Conseguia ouvir barulhos da cozinha onde a luz estava acesa, o que só podia dizer que era onde Shaka se encontrava.

Engole em seco.

Com passos largos e determinados, o ariano se encaminha para o local, parando no batente, sua coragem adquirida há pouquíssimos segundos parecendo ter sido drenada.

O loiro estava de costas para ele, sentado na bancada.

Mu achava que seu corpo devia ter congelado no local, enquanto seu coração parecia escapar de seu peito, com a violência que batia. Permanece parado, hesitante. Só tinha feito seus planos até ali, que estúpido de sua parte!

O que esperava agora? Ficar ali parado para sempre? Por que sua voz não saía? Droga!

Mas, ao fazer a mínima menção de que iria se mover, Shaka se vira, bruscamente.

-Mu? O que você está fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você me deu o maior susto! – E o loiro se levanta, aproximando-se.

Droga! Definitivamente não tinha nada preparado para aquela parte.

* * *

_O trecho de música é I Wish do Drain S.T.H_

_Olá gente, desculpe-me pela demora, juro que não foi proposital! Na verdade, tive tempo livre nas mãos, mas nenhuma inspiração, então foi meio difícil escrever alguma coisa, desculpem-me!_

_Para compensa-los, trago um capítulo bem grande dessa vez. E é nessa parte que entra a minha segunda desculpa! XD Na verdade, o capítulo não ia acabar nesse ponto, tão crítico de reencontro, mas percebi que ficava muito melhor terminar aqui do que no final que eu tinha originalmente planejado, então, me desculpem! ^^'''_

_De qualquer forma, prometo que no próximo capítulo, além de muito comportamento de casal, fofura e beijinhos, partes importantes da história e do mistério serão revelados, peço que me aguardem até lá! Nada de Mu com complexo de emo como nesse capítulo xD_

_Como último aviso, gostaria de dizer que, embora o lemon estivesse planejado para o próximo capítulo, devido a minha incapacidade de controlar meus próprios personagens e suas ações, o lemon provavelmente ficará para o capítulo oito! Desculpem-me novamente! ._.'''_

_Gostaria de agradecer a:_

**_Musha_**_ - na verdade, eu non excluí o vídeo, o Youtube excluiu porque a música tinha direitos autorais u_u e eu continuo achando que você exagera nos elogios XD. De qualquer forma, me deixa muito feliz com eles e espero que ainda queira acompanhar a minha fic ^^_

_**Miih-chan** - Olha que você acertou nos capítulos até o lemon XD Você é muito boa! XD Obrigada pelas preocupações amorá ^^_

_**Schne Hissi** - Obrigada pelo incentivo e espero que ainda queira acompanhar a fic ^^_

_**JSN** - Calma menina, comentar várias vezes não aumenta minha incapaz velocidade de tartaruga! ^^ Mas muito obrigada pelo incentivo, me faz ver que tem gente que gosta do que eu escrevo e me anima a continuar. ^^ De qualquer forma, desculpe-me pela demora causadora de tanto desespero! ^^ Da próxima vez, entre no meu profile e veja o andamento da fic, que eu atualizo regularmente lá os andamentos ^^ Mais uma vez, muito obrigada ^^_

_**ShakyHades EndlessLove** - Por que se sente estranha? E non se preocupe, porque atualizar eu hei de fazer, mas, quanto a demora, peço desculpas, pois às vezes é inevitável ._. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo_

_Também gostaria de agradecer a **Mila Angelica** e **Giovana**! Muito obrigada meninas!_

_Como sempre, agradeço a minha amiga **Ryoko** que sempre está lá pra mim, obrigada amorá ^^  
_

_Eu gostaria de dizer muito obrigada pessoal, mesmo, mesmo. Acho que isso já está ficando cansativo pra vocês, mas não sabem o quanto é bom ter vários comentários e ver sua história sendo apreciada. Sem vocês não tinha fic, valeu! ^^_

_Ah, e como último aviso, gostaria de dizer que a conta do _nyah_, Roxanne Evans é minha mesmo e que estou publicando minhas fics lá também, obrigada por se preocuparem e me avisarem pessoal ^^_

_Até a próximaaa _

_Beijos_

07.04.2010


	7. Parte VII

Título – L'Âme Immortelle

Resumo: Mu tem a capacidade de ver espíritos, e acha que ninguém pode ajuda-lo. Mas o que ele fará quando descobrir que não é bem assim? ShakaxMu

Disclaimer: Nenhum dos Cavaleiros me pertence, todos são de direito do titio Masami Kuromada, ta certo que se eles fossem meus não seriam tão tortos como no mangá, mas, deixando isso de lado, eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso, apenas escrevo porque gosto muito!

Boa diversão!

Música Tema – "_Auf Deinen Schwingen"_ (_L'ame Immortelle_)

Parte VII

-  
_"I recall a scent of you when everything was fine.  
I remember all the words stuck inside my mind.  
Cause all the promises where nothing else but lies.  
I don´t have to look at you to see it n your eyes._

_I see right through you  
everything is broken  
I see right through you  
everything´s gone_

_Every time I close my eyes I picture you inside  
Though I know I´ve lost it all, forever you´ll be mine  
But all the fears inside me left me with your lies  
I just have to look at you to see it in your eyes_

_...Now I´m leaving this behind  
I´ll erase you from my mind  
you where never ment to be mine"_

Mu permaneceu parado, encarando o loiro a sua frente, enquanto esse se aproximava.

-Tudo bem? O que você está fazendo aqui? Alguma coisa aconteceu? – Provavelmente aquela preocupação nos olhos do mais velho deviam lhe dizer alguma coisa, mas seu cérebro parecia ter congelado, nem ouvir conseguia.

-Ahn... – O que estava fazendo ali mesmo?

É então que Shaka encosta sua mão na dele, o que provoca um choque, fazendo-o afastar-se.

-Desculpe-me – Murmura, dando um passo para trás o mais velho, entendo mal o sinal.

Mu tenta dizer que não era esse o problema, mas falha em encontrar as palavras, mudo de nervoso. A massa encefálica morta e disfuncional em sua cabeça.

Shaka não queria forçar sua proximidade. Sabia dizer quando não era desejado por alguém.

Mu apenas acena bobamente com a cabeça, tentando indicar que tudo estava em ordem.

-Então, o que faz aqui? – Mu não responde, encarando-o fixamente.

O loiro apenas abaixa o rosto, voltando a levantá-lo. Um sorriso vazio repousando em sua face. Mu simplesmente não conseguia forçar a si mesmo a dizer alguma coisa, apenas encarando-o enquanto remexia as mãos.

-Quer dizer que ao menos você voltou? Tinha quase certeza de que não voltaria – Tinha uma expressão estranha, quase fria e distante, enquanto falava tais palavras – De qualquer forma, já que é assim que termina, só queria dizer que não me arrependo – Diz, os olhos azuis brilhando por um breve momento – E também não sinto muito pelo beijo que te roubei. Mas quero que saiba que sua presença aqui, para mim é importante. Sua companhia é a coisa mais valiosa para mim, muito mais do que qualquer outra, e se é só ela que posso ter, aceito de bom grado.

Anda um pouco, fazendo apenas suas costas ficarem visíveis para Mu, que ainda parecia preso ao chão, o cérebro inerte e inútil, recusando-se a agir. Shaka não podia pensar daquela forma! Não era isso que queria!

Tinha vindo ali para acertar as coisas ou o que? O que diabos estava fazendo? Sua cabeça parecia vazia de pensamentos, incapaz de fazer sequer uma sentença que fizesse sentido, impossibilitando-o de dizer algo, qualquer coisa.

-Ah, que bom que voltou mesmo – Diz, assim que viu as malas próximas a porta, abaixando-se para pegá-las no chão – Achei que não o teria mais por perto, fico feliz ao saber que estava enganado. E não se preocupe, pois não forçarei mais nada entre a gente, sobre você, prometo que nunca mais tocarei você daquela forma, então, você pode voltar a morar aqui normalmente.

Ele se vira brevemente, o sorriso nos lábios não combinavam com o vazio triste dos olhos, fazendo a culpa crescer no menor. Por que tinha de ser tão covarde?

Por que diabos sua mente tinha de lhe falhar justo agora? Tudo o que parecia conter ali era uma mancha branca.

Shaka já subia as escadas, quando Mu percebeu que ainda permanecia estagnado no chão, observando-o. Apressa-se a segui-lo, sentindo o vazio do medo crescer dentro de si a cada passo que seguia na escada.

O vê abrir a porta do quarto e colocar suas malas no chão. Permanece em silêncio enquanto esse arrumava sua cama, vendo suas costas enquanto trabalhava.

-É perfeitamente normal que se sinta desconfortável com essa situação, principalmente no começo, então farei o meu máximo para me manter afastado o maior espaço de tempo possível, até você voltar a se acostumar. – Nisso, vira-se. A cama pronta, nada mais o segurando ao quarto.

-Só espero que um dia possamos voltar a ter algo parecido com o que tínhamos... – E volta a sorrir, descrente. Rindo na verdade de si mesmo.

Encaminha-se então para a porta, com passos lentos.

Não, não podia acabar assim! Tinha de resolver isso hoje!

Mu tenta falar, mas não consegue e percebe que teria de fazer alguma coisa para se comunicar com Shaka, e, no estado de nervosismo que se encontrava palavras não eram uma opção.

Sente o coração bater mais forte ao percebê-lo cada vez mais distante, quase saindo do quarto, teria de fazer algo e logo se quisesse deixar tudo mais claro.

Podia sentir, aquela era a hora, se não agisse agora, não o faria. Em um impulso, segura a manga da blusa social branca de Shaka, impedindo-o de sair.

O loiro se vira.

-Tudo bem Mu? – A voz era de espanto, surpresa. O mais novo tentava encontrar sua voz, mas seu cérebro parecia ter fritado e ele não conseguia raciocinar corretamente. Engole em seco. Era agora ou nunca. O que faria?

Com o coração e o cérebro a mil, em uma investida, dá um passo para frente, encostando seus lábios nos de Shaka em um rápido selinho. O contato, embora rápido, foi quente, sendo o suficiente para que conseguisse sentir um choque passando por seu corpo, arrepiando-o.

Shaka o encara, incrédulo. As sobrancelhas se juntam em interrogação. Mu não lhe dá tempo para que assimile a situação, beijando-o novamente, dessa vez com mais calma e vontade, encostando os lábios com suavidade, apenas para sugá-los com demorada delicadeza.

Sente então as mãos de Shaka em sua cintura, aproximando-os.

O calor era delicioso, seu corpo parecendo ficar inquieto, remexendo-se no seu interior. O maior o segurava com força contra si, colando-os totalmente.

Não demora nada até que a língua de Shaka peça passagem, sendo imediatamente consentido. Mu geme ao sentir as bocas com contato tão direto, sentindo seu corpo impaciente pedir por mais. Coloca os braços no pescoço do mais alto, esfregando-se nele devagar, ouvindo-o gemer baixo.

Antes que perdesse totalmente o controle sobre si mesmo, afasta-se, passando a encarar Shaka nos olhos, nenhum dos dois ousando piscar, hesitantes. Ainda respiravam um pouco pesado, o loiro mantinha uma expressão confusa no rosto.

-O que diabos foi isso? – Pergunta, finalmente, retomando o fôlego. Mu suspira.

-Eu voltei – O menor diz, com um sorriso traquina nos lábios, fazendo o outro corresponder da mesma forma, ainda inconformado. Voltam a se beijar, com um pouco de calma, explorando-se devagar, quase como estivessem tentando se conhecer.

Quase inconscientemente, os dois dão alguns passos para trás, fazendo com que Mu perca o equilíbrio, caindo na cama atrás de si, de costas, os cabelos longos de cor lavanda espalhando-se por toda a extensão do colchão.

O colegial não tem nem tempo para respirar, quando Shaka já está em cima de si, voltando a beijá-lo, afoito. Permite que seus próprios dedos enrosquem nos cabelos compridos e loiros, sentindo o corpo do maior esfregando contra o seu, fazendo-o gemer alto, sentindo sua temperatura corporal aumentar, sentindo-se mole, quase totalmente entregue.

O empresário tirava sua blusa, rapidamente, em ritmo frenético, a boca lambendo-lhe e sugando o pescoço com força, marcando-o.

Seu corpo parecia elétrico, respondendo a cada incentivo das carícias do corpo de Shaka, sentia-se como se perdesse o chão, esquecendo de tudo, apenas conseguindo sentir as sensações a ele impostas.

Os corpos aumentavam a sincronia, Shaka tinha as mãos nas calças jeans do menor, tentando tirá-las inutilmente.

Mu podia sentir a língua quente e molhada do outro enquanto essa passava, de sua orelha para seu pescoço, com eventuais mordidas e chupões, que o faziam virar seu pescoço para trás, seu corpo parecendo explodir se continuasse naquele caminho.

Não querendo que a sensação passasse, puxa o rosto de Shaka para cima, fazendo-o voltar a encará-lo, puxando-o de leve, forçando-o a beijá-lo.

Fecha os olhos, voltando a entregar-se às sensações.

Nada podia ser melhor do que a sensação da língua de Shaka, dominante, mexendo-se dentro de sua boca, o contato íntimo quente e excitante, parecendo torturá-lo.

De longe, ouve o telefone tocar, mas não faz questão de interromper o que fazia. O aparelho, porém, era extremamente insistente, tocando repetidas vezes, antes de parar e recomeçar a tocar.

Incomodado e percebendo que Shaka não fazia a mínima questão de parar o que fazia, o empurra de leve, tentando fazê-lo se afastar. É sucedido em parte, quando o loiro volta a beijá-lo no pescoço.

-Shaka... – Chama baixo, quase em um sussurro, recebendo de volta um grunhido baixo – O telefone... – Diz, tentando voltar a respirar normalmente.

-Não pode ser mais importante do que isso – diz, demandando continuação, mas sendo impedido por Mu.

-Shaka – Diz, demoradamente, a voz saindo mais rouca e sensual do que o normal, fazendo o mais velho suspirar irritado, longamente.

O telefone volta a tocar e o loiro levanta-se, xingando alto a interrupção. O menor suspira, fechando suas calças, sentando-se na cama, agora bagunçada. Em busca de uma posição mais confortável, encosta-se a cabeceira da cama, de metal, sentindo-a gelada de encontro com sua pele, arrepiando-o por inteiro.

Seu corpo parecia incontrolavelmente instável e não parecia querer se acalmar nem tão já.

Apóia o rosto em uma das mãos, sentindo-o corado. Tinha de arranjar em alguma coisa em que pensar se não quisesse voltar seus pensamentos para o que acabara de acontecer. Tenta fechar os olhos e concentrar-se na escuridão, mas tudo o que conseguia pensar era no contato do corpo de Shaka com o seu, fazendo-o voltar a engolir.

Olha o relógio da cabeceira, nunca tinha reparado nele. Já tinha visto um parecido antes. Um arrepio desconfortável percorre o seu corpo, deixando-o irrequieto. Não gostava de lembrar-se daquelas coisas, aquilo tendia a grudar em si, sempre que o fazia, recusando-se a deixá-lo, torturando-o devagar e cruelmente.

Treme ligeiramente, encolhendo-se mais na cama. Não queria voltar aquele lugar, tudo menos o passado.

* * *

-É bom que seja importante – Diz, assim que pega o celular que berrava, continuamente, em cima de seu criado mudo, no quarto ao lado.

-Shaka? – Era Shura, ótimo! Ele não podia esperar para ligar no dia seguinte? – Atrapalho?

-Mais do que você imagina – Responde extremamente mal humorado. – Vamos, diga, o que tem para mim?

O outro fica alguns segundos quieto do outro lado da linha, enquanto pensava no quanto o empresário podia ser tremendamente desagradável quando queria.

-Só liguei para informar que tenho informações sobre o assunto que me pediu para investigar. – Suspira alto e inconformado, antes de voltar a falar.

-O que tem?

-Sobre o caso da menina, Michelle LeVoir e qualquer possível conexão com seu amigo Mu Ueda, não é?

-Esse mesmo – confirma, irritado. Não acreditava que tinha sido interrompido para esse tipo de conversa.

-Os pais da menina, Leon e Sarah desistiram da busca, morrendo alguns anos depois de uma epidemia da época. Ela ainda tem uma irmã ainda viva, Victoria, com noventa e um anos de idade. – E anima-se – Mas agora é que vem a coisa interessante. Alguns anos depois do ocorrido, uma menina compatível com a da descrição dela apareceu no hospital Saint Angels. Infelizmente, ela já estava nas finais, morrendo dois dias depois de ser internada. Aparentemente ela tinha sofrido de diversos abusos violentos, tanto sexuais como de espancamento e não foi forte o suficiente para resistir. O homem que a internou, que dizia ser seu pai, sumiu no dia seguinte a internação, nunca mais sendo encontrado. A menina foi enterrada no espaço do cemitério do próprio hospital, pois não havia mais interessados em sua história.

-Isso parece se encaixar.

-Bom, e tem mais. A parte mais interessante, para dizer a verdade. Você não vai acreditar onde essa menina costumava morar antes do ocorrido. Sabe a antiga Rua das Mansões? A rua que a gente gostava de passear de carro quando a gente era criança?

-Sei, a que fica quase no interior certo? A que a gente ia ver durante as férias porque era perto da colônia onde ficávamos. O que tem ela, e daí?

-Deixe-me completar seu impaciente! Ela morava na de número 213! Isso não te diz nada?

-Isso me diz que você é o pior detetive da história, qual a relevância disso?

-É a mesma mansão onde seu amigo Mu costumava morar quando era pequeno! – Dá uma pausa, parecendo perceber algo – Ele nunca te contou isso? – Algo parece estalar na cabeça de Shaka, que o ignora, despedindo-se rapidamente, desligando o telefone.

Aquela deveria ser a conexão, só podia! Tinha de contar a Mu!

* * *

Shaka entrou no quarto, que agora estava em total silêncio, estranhando, aproximando-se devagar, abaixando-se diante da figura encolhida de Mu na cama, abraçando os joelhos, a cabeça abaixada, tocando-lhe de leve a mão, que estremece ante ao contato.

-Alguma coisa errada? – Pergunta, acariciando a pele macia abaixo da sua com cuidado. O ariano levanta o rosto, sorrindo de lado, de forma discreta, quase imperceptível. Tudo sendo seguido pelos olhos de Shaka, atentamente.

-Estava tendo algumas lembranças ruins... – Comenta, olhando-o direto nos olhos.

-Quer falar sobre isso? – Diz, fazendo um sinal, pedindo um espaço para se sentar na cama, logo atrás de Mu, dessa vez, as costas dele ficando em contato com a cabeceira. Os dois se acomodam rapidamente, o mais novo com as costas de encontro ao peitoral de Shaka, sentado entre suas pernas, pensativo.

Aconchega-se melhor, recostando-se mais ao corpo quente atrás de si, enquanto deixava o mais velho enroscar os dedos nos seus, acariciando sua pele devagar.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes. Com a mão livre, Shaka afagava o pescoço de Mu, alisando-o de leve, livrando-o dos cabelos que por ali escorriam.

-Não gosto de pensar nesse tempo, muito menos falar sobre ele, parece trazê-lo de volta a realidade – Vira um pouco o pescoço, dando mais espaço para o loiro, extremamente agradado com o carinho.

-Só gostaria que soubesse que, se quiser falar, eu estou aqui para ouvir – E, não percebendo resistência, começa a mordiscar o pescoço do mais jovem, de leve e depois com mais força, sugando-o até deixa-lo marcado, ouvindo o corpo a sua frente grunhir baixo.

-Na verdade, só estava pensando no quanto esse relógio se parece com o relógio que ficava no refeitório... – Comenta, indicando o aparelho de cor clara, logo ao lado.

Sem pensar muito, o loiro estica o braço, alcançando o eletrônico, lançando-o longe, contra a parede, enquanto o viam despedaçar-se.

-Shaka! – O repreende.

-O que foi? Você disse que ele estava te incomodando! – O ariano faz uma cara de descrente, enquanto o virginiano voltava a se acomodar atrás de si. Mu suspira, por fim sorrindo de leve, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-O relógio era de um paciente. Confesso que eu nunca vou entender a obsessão dele por aquele relógio – Dá uma pequena pausa, parecendo se concentrar – Se nos comportássemos bem, nos deixavam almoçar no refeitório, caso contrário, tínhamos de ficar trancados, em casos mais extremos, até receber castigos... – Estremece ao terminar a sentença, sentindo os braços de Shaka circulando sua cintura, apertando-o de leve, vendo-o apoiar sua cabeça em seu ombro.

-Se eu pudesse, arrancaria isso de você, todas as memórias, todas as lembranças ruins, tudo que te fizesse mal, o protegeria de tudo...

-Não se preocupe, lá a gente aprendia rápido, siga as regras, tome seus remédios, nunca apronte e diga exatamente o que eles querem ouvir que tudo ficará bem, fora que eu, definitivamente não fui um dos que mais sofreu, pelo menos não de punições...

-Ainda assim, não gostaria que tivesse passado por isso... – Diz, virando o rosto de Mu e beijando-o de leve, sendo impedido de parar pelo próprio, que o beija com mais vontade.

Logo as línguas voltavam a se encontrar, em sincronia, sensuais, quentes e molhadas, excitando-os. Shaka o empurra de leva na cama, fazendo-o deitar-se, ficando por cima, voltando à intensidade anterior, mas logo sendo impedido pelo ariano, que o empurra, suavemente, fazendo-o levantar-se de leve, encarando-o.

-É a sua vez... – comenta, avermelhado, respirando com certa dificuldade.

-Minha vez?

-Sim, por que me aceitou de volta? Estava quase certo de que não o faria... – Shaka suspira, inconformado, rolando para o lado, deitando-se ao lado de Mu.

-Como poderia? Estava convencido de que não me queria, a gente não tinha nem tido uma chance e ao perceber que estava errado, não poderia deixar a chance escapar... – Eleva a parte de cima do corpo, virando-se de lado, apoiando o cotovelo no colchão e sua cabeça sobre a mão. – E você, o que o fez mudar de idéia e voltar?

Mu sorri enquanto o encarava.

-Não precisei mudar de idéia, estava com medo, medo de que a Michelle pudesse machuca-lo, por isso me afastei, você é importante demais para que eu possa perdê-lo. – é a vez de Shaka sorrir e beija-lo de leve. – Mas ainda não terminei. Você – E o aponta – Por que saiu com aquela nojentinha do seu trabalho?

Shaka levantou uma sobrancelha, interrogativo.

-Do que você está falando?

-Não se faça de desentendido. O encontro daquela época que você tinha sumido de casa, eu quase não te via, eu te liguei e você praticamente me dispensou para continuar... – Faz uma cara emburrada, enquanto olhava o que estava a sua frente. Este, ao parecer se lembrar, dá um sorriso safado e se aproxima, contrariando Mu, que tentava se afastar, puxando-o mais para perto, deixando-os colados, passando a falar na orelha do menor.

-Havia me esquecido de que era tão ciumento – Fala baixo, com uma voz rouca, fazendo a pele do corpo inteiro do ariano se arrepiar. O empresário então afasta o rosto de leve, encontrando um Mu extremamente corado e seu sorriso aumenta ainda mais – Eu nunca saí com ela.

Os olhos brilham de maldade e o menor se revolta.

-Como não? Ela te trouxe em casa e você ainda diz isso, você não precisa mentir!

-E você não precisa se alterar... Eu realmente não saí com ela! – Não conseguia sumir com o risinho sacana, o que só servia para deixar Mu ainda mais irritado – Não preciso mais esconder que sempre senti alguma coisa por você, mas isso aumentou de tal forma que estava incontrolável, por isso, resolvi me manter o mais longe possível para não fazer algo que pudesse me arrepender, por isso estava tão sumido naquela época. E naquele dia marquei um jantar de negócios bem tarde para que você já estivesse dormindo quando eu voltasse para casa. Marian, minha secretária, estava só me dando uma carona.

O menor se surpreende, absorvendo a história. Shaka, ao ver a guarda baixa do mesmo, volta a beija-lo de leve, sugando seus lábios com cuidado.

-Eu jamais conseguiria ir a um encontro com alguém quando tudo em que eu conseguia pensar era você – Cochicha em segredo, ouvindo-o suspirar de leve.

-Então... – Mu pausa, enroscando suas mãos atrás das costas de Shaka, aproximando-o de si. – Como estamos? – E morde de leve o lóbulo do loiro, soltando-o, os olhos entrando em contato.

-Acho que estamos exatamente onde deveríamos estar – E volta a sorrir – Desde o começo – E desta vez, Mu sorri de volta, agradado com a resposta.

* * *

Cansados, a cama pequena demais para os dois, depois de muito conversarem e aparentemente terem resolvido tudo o que ficara pendente em seu relacionamento, mudaram-se para o quarto de Shaka, onde, mal haviam se deitado e Mu já adormecera, deixando o loiro sozinho, ainda precisando cuidar de negócios.

Mu caíra em um sono pesado, e, ao lado de Shaka na cama, permanecia imóvel, o cobertor até a cintura, um braço abraçando o travesseiro e o outro jogado para frente, fora da cama, os cabelos espalhados pela mesma, rebeldes.

Uma luz amarela ainda estava acesa no recinto, o abajur de Shaka, enquanto este, sentado, estudava algumas coisas da empresa do livro de estatísticas. Passava os olhos sobre os dados, cansado, os joelhos junto ao corpo, também encobertos pelo lençol, servindo de apoio para os papéis. Respira fundo, olhando para Mu a seu lado.

Olha para o quarto em volta, parcialmente envolto em treva e silêncio, o aparelho de televisão na parede a sua frente, desligado, a porta do banheiro fechada. Talvez depois tivesse de redecorar o quarto, sabia que todo aquele branco não agradava a Mu.

Um pequeno sorriso surge em seus lábios, de satisfação.

Volta-se para Mu, passando a acariciar de leve os cabelos lilases, ouvindo-o respirar, remexendo-se um pouco ante o contato. Respira fundo, ainda um pouco descrente com tudo o que ocorrera. Definitivamente não era esse o final de noite que esperava quando acordara aquela manhã. Aquilo era infinitamente melhor.

Abaixa-se, ficando próximo ao corpo imóvel, sentindo seu calor, beijando a cabeleira lavanda com carinho.

Nisso, ouve um estrondo vindo do andar de baixo da casa, algo como panelas que caíam no chão, insistentes, altas. Estranha, pondo-se de pé em um instante, as sobrancelhas juntas em preocupação. Um assaltante?

Pé ante pé, silencioso, só de calças de moletom, sai do quarto, sentindo rapidamente um frio desconfortável em seu torso, fechando a porta atrás de si. Do lado de fora, só escuridão mórbida, tudo imóvel, parecendo encara-lo, olhos no sombrio, invisíveis.

Mal respirava, temendo fazer barulho, caminhando pelos corredores que sabia de cor, a tensão presa em si, a adrenalina alta enquanto andava, descendo as escadas. Diante de si, tudo permanecia igual.

Seu coração batia tão rápido que podia senti-lo dentro de si, com força, quase chegando a doer.

Entra na cozinha, a densidade do breu nessa hora, já parecendo engoli-lo, envolvendo-o por todos os lados. Ainda não se ouvia nenhum som e nada se movia, a casa entregue a sua usual imobilidade.

O empresário engole em seco, aliviado, soltando o ar que segurava em seus pulmões com força, encostando-se momentaneamente na parede atrás de si. Podia sentir o suor gelado em sua testa e ri fraco de si mesmo, voltando-se para o quarto, já na sala.

Nisso, pega algo se movendo pelo canto do olho. Vira-se com violência, voltando a sentir o coração bater rápido, atrás de si, tudo permanecia intacto. Olha em volta com voracidade, nervosamente. Teria sido sua imaginação?

Engole em seco, sua visão, já adaptada, sendo somente capaz de pegar o contorno dos objetos, dá alguns passos para trás em direção do interruptor, quando sente como se algo passasse correndo atrás de si, o ar se movimentando claramente, vira-se, os olhos arregalados, o susto entalado na boca.

Nada havia atrás de si, além do arco na parede e a escada um pouco à frente. Olha melhor, nada, vira-se para uma última vista, quando percebe algo, um vulto, uma sombra, encolhida junto à parede do outro lado, próxima à televisão.

Suas sobrancelhas se juntam, tentando ver mais nitidamente, era um vulto pequeno, como se encolhido, mas estava ali, nitidamente.

Dá um passo para frente, inconscientemente, sentindo uma vertigem ao faze-lo, quase um choque, aquilo permanecia imóvel.

-Quem está aí? – A voz não tremeu, não se exaltou, surpreendentemente, considerando o estado inquieto em que estava. Dá um longo passo para trás, acendendo a luz. Nada mudara, tudo estava em seu lugar, onde a sombra estava até poucos segundos atrás, nada havia a não ser a cortina.

Shaka volta a engolir em seco, suspirando, sentindo o corpo relaxar. Estava ficando louco, tinha certeza.

Apaga as luzes, caminhando para a escada, e é quando ouve um riso baixo, o ar atrás de si parecendo voltar a se mover. O que diabos de brincadeira era aquela? Nisso, sente alguém atrás de si, como se estivesse quase colado se seu corpo.

-O que você está fazendo? – A voz era baixa, rouca e infantil.

* * *

Mu tinha certeza de que algo não podia estar certo, enquanto um zunido forte parecia querer arranca-lo de sua confortável escuridão. Abre os olhos apenas para se deparar com seu celular, praticamente se esgoelando no criado-mudo ao seu lado.

Estica o braço com preguiça, olhando o número desconhecido no visor, estranhando, atendendo-o, ainda entorpecido.

-Quem fala? – A voz era grogue, a luz que entrava pela cortina incomodando-o.

-Mu? – Pergunta uma voz feminina e delicada do outro lado.

-Eu mesmo, quem gostaria? – Quem era o idiota que ousava acorda-lo àquela hora da manhã, quando ainda sentia-se exausto!

-É a Saori! – O ariano se surpreende.

-Saori? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? Achei que estava na Alemanha! – Tenta levantar, mas sente a mão de Shaka em sua cintura, impedindo-o com cuidado. Levanta-se, saindo dos braços do loiro, ouvindo-o grunhir em protesto.

Coça os olhos, tentando adapta-los ao tom claro de amarelo que invadia o quarto, as paredes brancas não contribuindo para deixa-lo confortável, muito pelo contrário, refletindo a iluminação da manhã. Entra no banheiro, para não incomodar o mais velho que ainda dormia.

-Você veio sozinha? – Estava ansioso pela resposta.

-Você sabe que não né? O Saga jamais me deixaria fazer tal viagem sozinha, ele é um irmão muito super protetor para isso – Mu sente seu coração pular, feliz com a resposta. Sorri, acompanhando-o – Gostaria de saber se está disponível para sair amanhã com a gente, já que hoje ainda vamos arrumar as nossas coisas.

-Mas é claro que sim! Não perderia por nada nesse mundo! – Responde, entusiasmado. A menina apenas ri com gosto do outro lado da linha.

-O que me diz de nos encontrarmos na antiga sorveteria infantil de sempre, lá por volta das duas horas, o que acha?

-Uma ótima idéia! – Acrescenta, não podendo acreditar na sua sorte.

-Até lá então! Aí a gente se atualiza das nossas vidas.

-Claro, claro! Até lá!

-Até, senti saudades de você, carneirinho – Diz, antes de desligar.

-E eu de vocês – Responde, mesmo depois de perceber o telefone desligado, sorrindo de leve.

Volta para o quarto lentamente, apenas para encontrar um Shaka já acordado, encarando-o, sentado na cama. Os olhos azuis destacando-se na visão de tirar o fôlego, o lençol sobre o seu colo, o tronco inteiro desnudo.

-Quem era? – Pergunta, interessado.

-Amigos que eu não vejo há muito tempo – Responde, aproximando-se e sentando a seu lado. O mais velho apenas faz um sinal afirmativo, aproximando-o mais, enquanto o abraçava com suavidade.

Então... – E lhe rouba um beijo, suave – Embora eu fosse adorar ficar nessa conversa com você, já é quase meio-dia e à uma hora eu tenho uma reunião importante. – Mu então faz um muxoxo e Shaka sorri – Não se preocupe, de noite estou de volta – E o beija de novo, segurando-o forte contra si, fazendo Mu sorrir.

-Ah, antes que eu me esqueça – vê quando o loiro arqueia as sobrancelhas – Amanhã eu vou sair com meus amigos, esses que me ligaram, Saga e Saori, de tarde – Diz, para dessa vez levantar-se da cama, disposto a encerrar o assunto – Vamos tomar café?

-Vamos sim, vai descendo que eu só vou tomar uma ducha e já vou – E também se levanta, Mu faz uma cara de manha, mas volta a sorrir, radiante. – Vai querer uma carona, quando for sair com seus amigos?

-Não preciso, e como vai ser de tarde, você provavelmente vai estar trabalhando – O mais velho apenas faz um aceno positivo. – Vou indo então – E sai do quarto, rapidamente, encostando a porta.

Shaka suspira, indo para o banheiro, calmamente. Ainda estava um pouco exaltado depois do dia anterior. Liga a água quente, olhando sua imagem no espelho.

O que diabos tinha sido aquilo? Pelo que ele tinha passado?

Volta a respirar fundo. Seja lá o que fosse, não contaria a Mu, sabia que se o fizesse, ele se apavoraria e era até capaz de voltar a deixa-lo. Por ele não se importava de enfrentar qualquer tipo de problema.

E ainda tinha de decidir como contaria o que Shura lhe contara. Para começo de conversa, Mu nem ao menos sabia que ele havia colocado um detetive para pesquisar sobre o caso.

Solta um grunhido cansado, entrando no box, podia pensar nisso depois, afinal, que bem faria fazê-lo agora?

* * *

Saía da reunião massageando as têmporas, cansado. Detestava reuniões compridas, as difíceis então, sempre o deixavam com uma dor de cabeça terrível.

-Shaka! – Camus o alcança no corredor, entregando-lhe alguns papéis.

-Os papéis do acordo, antes que se esqueça – O loiro suspira, irritado.

-Obrigado Camus – Diz, continuando a andar, com o ruivo agora seguindo, a seu lado.

-E então? Como foi com o Mu? – O empresário levanta uma sobrancelha, não entendendo exatamente o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo. Este capta a expressão do amigo e emenda – Quero dizer, ontem, ele disse que precisava voltar urgente para a sua casa.

-Ahhh sim – E dá um sorriso cheio de significado – Ouso dizer que finalmente nos acertamos.

Camus anima-se com a afirmação.

-Já não era sem tempo. Eu e o Milo achamos que vocês não iriam pra frente nunca. Ah, e falando nisso, o Milo queria chamar o Mu para sair amanhã, ele estava preocupado. Tudo bem por você? Quero dizer, vocês não combinaram nada?

-Óbvio que tudo bem, mas acho que não vai dar. – Nisso os dois chegam na sala do loiro, que entra, acendendo a luz e dirigindo-se a seu lugar – Ele disse que ia sair com uns amigos, um tal de Saga.

-Uhn – O ruivo parece pensativo por um momento – Logo no começo do seu relacionamento e já essa pedra de tropeço? Eu cheguei a pegar o final dessa história toda do Saga e devo dizer que foi difícil – Shaka o encarava inquisitivo de sua mesa, a expressão de dúvida.

-Que história é essa? – Camus range os dentes, inconformado.

-Então o Mu não te contou? Saga foi o primeiro namorado de Mu e também o primeiro amigo que ele teve depois da internação. – O loiro parecia desacreditado. Como Mu pudera esconder isso dele?

O ruivo então apenas dá um sorriso de desculpas e sai da sala, deixando o amigo para seus pensamentos.

* * *

Shaka chega em casa tarde, mas ainda assim, tinha de falar com Mu, eram tantas informações que nem sabia por qual começar, não podia dizer aquilo para depois. Sobe as escadas rapidamente, de dois em dois degraus, batendo de leve na porta do quarto do mais novo. Nada.

Entra então, sem fazer barulho, mas encontra o recinto vazio, a cama arrumada. Coça a cabeça e sai, chamando-o. Por fim, confuso, entra em seu próprio quarto, apenas para encontra-lo adormecido em sua cama. Os cabelos jogados pelo colchão, a expressão de cansaço, serena.

Respira fundo, acalmando-se. Teria de deixar tudo para depois. Olha para Mu por um momento, lembrando-se do que Camus lhe dissera. Devia estar exagerando ao se preocupar, se o garoto não lhe contara era porque não era importante, certo?

Para tranqüilizar seus nervos um pouco, resolve tomar um banho, mesmo que já tivesse feito isso antes de sair de casa, apenas para relaxar. Sem muita demora, toma uma ducha quente, sentindo-se melhor. Escova os dentes e põe uma calça de moletom, escura, indo para a cama.

Deita-se, puxando Mu mais para perto de si, sentindo seu cheiro com cuidado para não acorda-lo. Só podia estar exagerando.

* * *

_Estava em um jardim, ele era grande, as flores amarelas e cor de rosa se espalhavam até onde à vista podia alcançar, plenas, o cheiro e a brisa agradável, mantendo-o calmo, sentado debaixo da única árvore que podia ser vista._

_-Melhor assim? – Reconhece a vozinha fina sem se virar para vê-la._

_-O que quer Michelle? – Pergunta, a voz cortante, sem abrir os olhos, sentindo o vento contra o seu rosto._

_-Só queria conversar... – Sente quando ela senta a seu lado, imóvel, parecendo encara-lo. Com um suspiro cansado, passa a encara-la._

_-Depois do que fez comigo? Só quer conversar? – E levanta uma sobrancelha, sentindo sua paz de espírito mudar, ao mesmo tempo em que o céu parece escurecer, relâmpagos brilhando a distância._

_A menina parece se encolher, o vestido branco ficando marcado quando abraçava os joelhos._

_-Só estava te mostrando, porque você parece não acreditar, ou aceitar o que digo – E também suspira, o tom de uma criança que demandava, mimosa, insistente – Quanto tempo mais passo a seu lado, maior são meus poderes sobre você, já podendo causar mal a seu corpo, como pôde ver e também – Sorri – Mais forte fica minha ligação com o mundo real – Dessa vez algo sinistro parecia brilhar em seu olhar, fazendo-o não ser capaz de desviar os olhos dos dela._

_-Você sabe que fizemos um acordo, não irei quebrá-lo. – Era resoluto, a aceitação batendo em si, amarga, como um remédio que precisava ser tomado._

_A menina mostra o sorriso de criança mais uma vez, os dentes pequenos e brancos._

_-Fico feliz ao saber disso – E ela levanta-se, o vestido comprido até a altura de seus joelhos agitando-se com o movimento. – Ontem, fiz uma visita a seu precioso Shaka – Olha para o céu, os olhos de Mu arregalados._

_-Você fez o que? – Gesticulava, parecia ter dificuldade em encontrar as palavras – Mas-ma-mas-s—_

_-Não se preocupe, não lhe fiz nenhum mal, e só fui capaz de faze-lo devido ao tempo que já passei aqui com você._

_-Ele não poderia vê-la – Ele a encarava feio, raiva nos olhos, mas ela não parecia reparar, ainda olhando o céu escuro, agora trovões podendo ser ouvidos, enquanto as nuvens se mexiam, agitadas, inconstantes, rápidas._

_-Não, ele não pode, talvez alguns flashes, ruídos, coisas assim – E olha para o garoto de cabelos lavanda a seu lado, vendo o medo impresso no fundo de seus olhos – Não se preocupe, não o farei mais, se assim o desejar._

_-O desejo – Fala rapidamente, praticamente cortando-a, deixando-a com uma cara intrigada – Só, só quero uma despedida, deixa eu me despedir? Sem truques e aparições? _

_A menina concorda lentamente, começando a andar pelo campo, virando-se por um instante._

_-Te vejo logo – E sorri, sumindo no ar, como uma aparição._

* * *

  
Acorda, sentando-se na cama, suando, a chuva que caía lá fora iluminando a janela algumas vezes. Respira fundo, acalmando-se. E, pela primeira vez, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o peito pesar, sentia-se leve, a resolução de seu destino finalmente aceita.

Agora só precisava arranjar um modo de se despedir. Sente algumas lágrimas entalarem em sua garganta, mas recusa-se a derrama-las. Olha para Shaka a seu lado, que dormia, tranqüilo, os lençóis cobrindo-lhe até a cintura, brancos.

Aproxima-se devagar, sem barulho, encostando-se a ele, acomodando-se ali, frente a frente.

Rouba-lhe um beijo com cuidado, sem acorda-lo. Ali se sentia seguro.

* * *

Terminava se arrumar para o trabalho, quando ouve o telefone tocar, incômodo. Sem pressa, termina o nó de sua gravata e atende o aparelho.

-Quem fala?

-Oi, oi! Aqui é o Milo, poderia falar com o Mu?

-Milo, hoje é dia de semana, o Mu está na escola... – Responde, paciente.

-Poutz, é verdade. Eu ligo mais tarde então – A voz parecia sentida, quase ansiosa.

-Acho melhor você ligar no celular dele, porque o Mu vai sair hoje...

-Ah é! O Camus me contou – E dessa vez, a voz parecia traquinas, como se aprontasse alguma travessura – Você vai lá, dar uma olhada na concorrência? – E até podia ver o sorriso brincalhão que repousava no rosto do de cabelos azuis.

-Não, na verdade não – Responde, curto e irritado, não apreciando a tirada.

-Sem tensão, apenas como um aviso certo? O Mu e o Saga eram as pessoas mais indesgrudáveis que eu já vi. Eles eram tão próximos que às vezes até podiam dizer o que o outro pensava. Não foi nada fácil quando os pais dele se mudaram e o levaram para a Alemanha, o Mu ficou terrivelmente abalado. – Diz, como se não quisesse nada, desinteressado. – É só por isso que estou avisando...

-Espera aí! Os dois ainda namoravam quando ele foi embora?

-Claro que sim, esse foi o único motivo para eles terminarem, para começo de conversa – Shaka engole em seco, sua resolução não mais tão clara como antes.

-Obrigado pela informação.

-Disponha, até mais... – O loiro permanece alguns segundos parado, pensando no que fazer. Não podia simplesmente ter ciúme, não tinha motivo para isso, certo? Engole em seco. Ao fim de alguma ponderação, liga para Marian e a faz desmarcar todos os seus compromissos da uma até as três da tarde. Tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer.

* * *

O diretor saiu da empresa no horário marcado, apressando-se, passando todos os faróis vermelhos que se foi possível. Alcança Mu um pouco depois de casa, atravessando uma rua.

-Entre! – Exclama simplesmente, encarando-o de uma forma que Mu não entende, entrando e colocando o cinto em seguida.

-Eu disse que não precisava se preocupar – Comenta, sorrindo de leve, mas não recebendo um sorriso de volta, estranhando. Passa o endereço para o mais velho, vendo-o fazer todo o percurso em silêncio, desconfortável.

Chegam ao local pouco depois do combinado e Mu, esquecendo o clima do carro, praticamente salta do mesmo, tamanha a animação, entrando na sorveteria de aparência infantil e colorida. Lá dentro, Saga e Saori aguardavam sentados em uma das mesas brancas. A menina de cabelos roxos é a primeira a vê-lo e corre em sua direção, abraçando-o.

-Que saudades, nem acredito que você está aqui!

-Nem eu baixinha! – E em seguida assusta-se, exclamando – Mas você cresceu não? – Ela lhe lança um sorriso radiante, transbordando alegria, afastando-se. Nisso, Saga se aproxima, abraçando-o.

-Saga! – O abraça com força, apertando, não querendo que o momento acabasse. O de cabelos azuis o afasta um pouco e lhe dá um beijo. E mesmo sendo um selinho, foi um bem demorado, dado com propriedade.

-Também senti sua falta – Diz, com um sorriso branco, capaz de derreter qualquer coração. Shaka esperava um pouco atrás, próximo a entrada, as portas de vidro automáticas, descrente, olhando a cena inconformado. Mu então se vira e o vê, parado, imóvel. Sentindo-se incrivelmente culpado, aproxima-se com velocidade e o conduz pela mão para perto do grupo.

-Este é Shaka... – Hesita um pouco. Na verdade, ainda não haviam discutido aquele tópico. Qual exatamente era a relação que tinham?

-O namorado dele – Completa a sentença, o loiro, inflexível. Saga se adianta, animado.

-Muito prazer, eu sou o Saga – O empresário o cumprimenta com um aceno de cabeça. O clima estava estranho, um silêncio incômodo – E aí? Vai de sorvete?

-Não obrigado, só vim trazer o Mu, na verdade, tenho de trabalhar – Responde, um pouco seco, virando-se e dando um selinho no menor, soltando-o em seguida.

-Tá legal, prazer!

-O mesmo – Diz, indo para a porta de vidro.

-Shaka! – Mu o chama, alcançando-o – Não leve o Saga a mal, ele é assim, não foi com malícia – O loiro levanta uma sobrancelha, cético, acenando positivamente com a cabeça. O ariano sorri timidamente, e volta para os amigos. O de cabelos azuis o puxa pela cintura, segurando-o junto a si.

Aquilo estava começando a deixa-lo fora de si, de tão fulo.

* * *

Mu volta para casa, entrando em silêncio. Podia sentir o humor de Shaka já da porta de entrada e tinha certeza que este lhe exigiria várias explicações. Suspira, afinal de contas, ele as devia.

-Shaka? – Chama, incerto. Não ouve resposta. Caminha com cuidado, atravessando o corredor principal, olhando brevemente pela escada para a parte de cima da casa, seguindo reto, procurando-o pela casa. O encontra no mesmo lugar onde o encontrara quando voltara dois dias atrás, na cozinha, tomando um café – Shaka? – Pergunta, aproximando-se, abraçando suas costas – Tem alguma coisa errada?

O loiro se vira, encarando-o, como se procurasse por alguma coisa, com força, o olhar parecendo analisa-lo, decora-lo.

-Se tem alguma coisa errada? É sério isso? – Retalha, irônico – Não é todo o dia que eu vejo o meu namorado beijar o ex na minha frente e dizer que é normal!

-Te contaram então? – A voz soava culpada, quase doída.

-Pelo menos não fui pego de surpresa, porque se dependesse de você... – O tom era acusatório.

-Não é isso! – Tenta se explicar – Não queria te preocupar a toa. Ele é realmente é assim, aquilo não quer dizer nada para ele, e na verdade, nós nunca tivemos um relacionamento sério como namorados, éramos melhores amigos entediados – E sorri – Fora que, ele é um amigo especial para mim, o primeiro a me ajudar depois do Milo, quando eu precisava – Respira fundo – Mas você é a pessoa que eu amo – Diz, enlaçando as mãos claras no pescoço do que estava sentado a sua frente, acariciando a pele por debaixo do pescoço devagar, fazendo-o fechar os olhos.

Esse, finalmente se rende aos carinhos do de cabelos lilases, voltando a abrir os olhos azuis, passando a analisa-lo com cuidado, aquele olhar que parecia conseguir ver através de si, arrepiando-o.

-Tem mais alguma coisa que eu precise saber? Algum amigo, ex-namorado? – Mu sorri, fraquinho, negando. Shaka o puxa para perto, encaixando-o entre suas pernas, beijando-o com cuidado. O ariano geme baixo, entreabrindo os lábios, permitindo o aprofundamento do beijo.

Sente as mãos de Shaka nas suas costas, segurando-o firme, entrando por debaixo da sua blusa, o contato com a sua pele fazendo-o sentir um profundo arrepio.

Beijavam-se demoradamente, sem nenhuma pressa, as línguas em sincronia, em uma dança conhecida. O ar começava a ficar pesado, quando se separaram, voltando apenas para um selinho mais demorado.

-Desculpe-me – Murmura o loiro, abraçando-o, dizendo direto em sua orelha, devagar, rouco, se afastando. – Gostaria de ficar assim com você para sempre, mas temos coisas mais importantes para conversar – Finaliza, ainda segurando próximo, as mãos um pouco abaixo da cintura.

Mu sente a tensão no ar. Alguma coisa séria estava por vir.

* * *

_A música é Right Through You do Drain STH._

_Pois é, não é gente? (Tira a poeira, limpando em volta), hora de tagarelar! Na verdade, eu tinha esse capítulo pronto desde Julho do ano passado, mas não gostava dele e, desde então o escrevi e reescrevi tantas vezes que já perdi a conta. Ainda não estou satisfeita com o resultado final, mas acho que se continuasse a reescreve-lo, nunca o postaria, então, aqui está!_

_Na versão original tinha o lemon, mas eu acabei cortando (informações inúteis), porque senão, não se encaixaria na história, acho que do próximo nãp passa! Então não, eles não fizeram sexo por aqui, só alguns amassos mesmo. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado da participação aleatória do Saga, o coloquei para animar um pouco as coisas, porque nesse fim de fic, praticamente até o último capítulo,as coisas entram numa tensão e num breu tão grandes, que precisavam de uma quebrada._

_Peço desculpas àqueles que esperaram, realmente tive problemas com essa história, e acabei me desviando para minhas outras histórias, de Mortal Instruments (Yay Magnus e Alec), Saint Seiya, de Loveless e até de Heero e Relena (Pois é, acreditem ou não, sou fã convicta do casal), deixando essa aqui de lado. _

_Mas agora, tudo é passado, o capítulo novo está aqui eeee a história está chegando ao fim, infelizmente. Gostaria de pedir que me ajudassem a decidir qual fic postarei a seguir, coloquei as opções no meu profile, e também pedacinhos delas no meu livejournal, por isso, quem quiser dar uma opinião, sinta-se livre para!_

_Depois de toda essa enrolação e non-sense, gostaria de agradecer aos comentários. Obrigada a:_

**_ShakyHades EDL:_** _Pois é, né? Demorei (olhando para os lados) Desculpas, desculpas, desculpas! Pelo menos saciei sua curiosidade? O lemon vai ficar para o próximo capítulo, mas não se preocupe, ele virá! ^^_

**_Suellen-san_**: _Como está menina? Conseguiu continuar suas fics, mesmo sem um beta? i.i Quanto ao final feliz, não posso responder, afinal, que graça teria nisso? :D_

**_Shaka Moon_:**_ Claro que me lembro! E não sei se isso te anima ou não, mas minha amiga e eu vamos de fato continuar o Star Hill School! Nós a estamos revisando inteira e depois postaremos os novos capítulos ^^ Desculpe se te ofendi com o comentário de emos (não pretendia), mas fico feliz que tenha tomado coragem, adoro conversar com as pessoas que lêem minha fic! Esse capítulo está quase do tamanho do anterior, então espero que sua vista fique bem! xD  
Devo dizer que não gosto de histórias onde não há um papel definido, digo, um uke e um seme, acho confuso! Acho que nunca conseguirei escrevê-las! Quanto as perguntas sobre a Mii-chan, não posso responder, senão estrago o fim, mas espero que acompanhe para ver! :D  
Vai ter lemon, mas se você quiser, posso colocar um aviso no começo e no fim deste, para se você quiser pular, fora que, para essa fic, o lemon ficou bem leve, porque senão não ornava direito, desculpaass por ele ._.  
Espero não ter te perdido para o cuidado intensivo! i.i_

**_JSN_**: _Não se preocupe, não atrapalhou! ^^ E também, com isso não precisa se preocupar, porque eu demoro, mas não falho, não desistirei de nenhuma fic publicada minha. Se eu começar a demorar demais, pode mandar mensagens perguntando o que se passa que eu respondo, ok? Obrigada pelos elogios! ^^  
_

**_Musha: _**_E aí amore? Ainda firme e forte no fandom? Não se preocupe quanto a situação dos personagens ok? E a noite de amor certamente virá, no próximo capítulo, espero que não tenha desistido de mim até lá, pela minha demora i.i_

**Miih-chan: **Saudades homéricassss! Como você está menina? T_T Você assistiu aquele episódio do Arquivo-X de bonecas, o nome é 'Chinga', da quinta temporada? Se não, recomendo! XDDD Devia mesmo né? Chega de enrolação, agarra o moleque logo! Até parece que ele vai resistir! :D  
Quanto aos capítulos das outras fics, vota aeh! :P Aí você consegue os próximos capítulos! XD  
Saudades sua coisa louca! :X

**_Ray Aurus Yndomatti:_** _Espero que ainda esteja disposto a ir até o fim, mesmo depois de toda a minha demora! E quanto ao Mu, ele é o meu favorito também, ele e o Camus :P Espero ter saciado sua curiosidade ^^_

**_Ivy Visinho 2:_** _É, você pegou meu problema, antigamente tinha isso em todas as histórias, hoje, por alguma bizarra razão, pareço guardar isso para as yaois! De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo aviso! ^^ Você precisava ver a versão inicial, antes de eu revisar, estava mil vezes pior... Talvez eu deva revisar novamente, quem sabe? xD Acho que a melhor nesse quesito é a Master & Servant, mas não sei dizer i.i__  
Quanto aos erros, minha culpa é maior ainda, confesso que tenho uma preguiça sobrenatural de revisar, então, alguns capítulos eu nem chego a dar uma segunda olhada (nesse eu dei uma olhadinha, olha só), estava pensando em procurar uma beta, mas isso também é difícil (tentarei lutar contra a minha preguiça! _)  
Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que continue acompanhando!  
_

_Também gostaria de agradecer a **Mila Angelica** & **Ryokinha**! Obrigada amores! Espero que ainda tenham ânimo de acompanhar até o fim! ^^_

PS - Alguém conhece ou está disposto a me passar um beta/ser meu beta? Creio que precise de um desses bastante i.i

Valeu galera, é isso! :P Até a próxima! ^^

10.03.2011_  
_


End file.
